Only Time can tell the Tale
by O Spastic One
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Zelda, her brother, Venex, and her cousin, Sheik, seem to get into a tiny mishap while driving to school one morning. However, this little mishap will change their lives forever. ZeLink. AU.
1. DUDE!

Chapter One

DUDE!!!

_Cries of agony filled the air over the once great and mighty fields of Hyrule, so thick you could almost see it. The hills lay desolate and torn from the battle that had waged on for years. Dark figures lay strewn on the ground, some writhing in pain, others motionless. A Hylian boy in a green tunic stood in the middle of it all, surrounded by the dead and dying soldiers. His ocean blue eyes bore the sorrow and grief of years past his own as he gazed at the destruction that had nearly fallen to the rest of Hyrule. He turned around and started walking towards the kingdom of Hyrule to deliver his report to the king._

_ As he walked by, men cried out, "Save me!" "Have mercy on me!" "Kill me now!" The young man seemed oblivious to it all. He walked right past all of them until it reached the edge of the destruction. Another figure joined the green-clad Hylian._

_ They exchanged a few words, then locked fingers and started to walk away from the battlefield. The men dying were crying in pain, begging someone to come and kill them so they wouldn't have to suffer any more, except for one. The green-clad young man heard this cry and turned. The dying man said something that would haunt the boy for the rest of his life._

_ "Behind every mask that a hero wears there is darkness…a scar…a wound that would never heal. Young hero, you bear the burden no man should endure, the hero's curse…Do not let your heart harden and freeze like The Other…If you fail darkness will overtake even the Sacred Realm…Do not let the curse be your downfall…" _

_ After the man had said his last words, the boy shook his head, thinking, "Foolish man. He was dying. His mind wasn't quite right. There is no such thing as 'a hero's curse.'"_

_ The Hylian shivered, despite the blazing sun overhead. He suddenly felt like his insides were being squeezed out, and he fell over. The young woman he was with knelt down, her eyes filled with concern. The Hylian felt the air being sucked out of him, slowly crushing his lungs. He looked at his hands and saw they were fading away. He looked at the lady he was with and smiled grimly. He went to touch her face one last time, and then faded into nothingness. It was as if he had never existed._

_ The young girl screamed in agony. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at the blue ocarina the boy had been holding. She picked it up and held it to her heart as she peered through wet eyes at the sky._

Zelda Altari awoke in a cold sweat, her right hand burning. She looked at the glowing Triforce and watched as the glow faded and the burning sensation went away. "It was just a dream!" she breathed. She got out of her warm bed and walked over to her window. She opened it up and leaned out, sucking in the chill Hyrule air. Over to the east, a faint glow could be seen.

Zelda pulled her head back in, then closed the window. "Time for school," she said grimly. "Guess I should get ready. But first…"

She opened her nightstand drawer where she always kept her ocarina. She opened it and was greeted by the bright blue of the instrument. She smiled and shut the drawer, satisfied. She then started to open her dresser drawer to look for something to wear when her door was burst open by her brother. "Good morning, Zelda!!!" Venex said happily.

Zelda jumped about a foot. When she landed, she put her hand over her heart, breathing heavily. Venex turned his beaming face towards his sister and saw her now-pale face.

"You okay? You look like you've been trying to break dance again," Zelda's brother replied.

"First of all, I've never tried to break dance," Zelda said, confused.

"I know," chuckled Venex.

"I wasn't done. Second, I was just about to get dressed. And haven't you ever heard of break dancing? Wait." Zelda realized her mistake. "I mean…Knocking?!!" she said, exasperated. "Never mind. Just get outta here!"

"Ok! I was just coming up here to tell you that you're going to make all of us late for school," he reminded his little sister, exiting her room.

She threw on a t-shirt and jeans then tried to braid her long, thick, brown hair. It didn't work out very well, so she just put it into a ponytail. She wanted to get breakfast before her brother and cousin got to it first.

She then walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where her mother was making a wonderful breakfast. "Morning, Zel! How'd you sleep?" she asked, flipping some pancakes and smiling.

Zelda thought. She didn't want to tell her mother about her nightmare. She put on a smile and lied, "Great! I'm ready for school, sure!"

Zelda sat down and took a few steaming pancakes from the plate in the middle of the table. She poured maple syrup over them, making sure she covered them. She started to cut the pancake mound, when someone took her into a headlock and gave her a noogie.

"Hey!!!" she screamed, fighting to get out of the headlock. "Let go of me!"

"Only if you can guess who I am!" a voice answered.

"Sheik, let me go!" Zelda's cousin released her as she'd guessed who he was.

"Dang it, Zel! How'd you know it was me?!" he asked.

"You're the only one brave enough to put me in a headlock and give me a noogie, Sheik. Darn you! After I finish this, you're gonna get it!" She turned back to her plate and saw there wasn't any food on it anymore. "Venex…" she said slowly.

"What?!?" her brother said through a mouthful of his sister's breakfast.

"Boys," she sighed, shaking her head. "Mom, can you deal with them for me?" She walked back up the stairs to her room to get her stuff ready.

She grabbed her backpack and started down the stairs as Sheik yelled at her. "Zelda!!! We're gonna leave without you!"

"I'm coming!" the Hylian girl yelled down. "Sheik, I'm driving."

"No!! I haven't driven in forever!!" her cousin protested.

"Exactly. That's why I want to drive. Plus, you don't even have a license," Zelda replied, thinking of when Sheik had still had his license and shivered.

"Well…so?" Sheik asked, already knowing he'd been defeated.

"So, Dad would kill you if he found out you were driving, considering that he's the one who revoked your license."

"Yeah, fine."

The two walked out of the house to the car. "Sheik, sit in the back."

As Zelda backed out of the driveway, Sheik suddenly punched Venex in the shoulder from the back seat. "OW!!!" Venex exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "What the heck was that for?!"

"Why do you get to sit shotgun?" he demanded.

"I was sitting here before you even came out!!!" Venex said.

"Boys, if you can't play nice, you can't play together, and I'll kick you both out of the car and you'll have to walk!!!" Zelda said sternly. She braked suddenly and pulled over. "Ok, guys. Venex, go and sit in the back. RIGHT NOW!!!"

The look on Zelda's face must have represented a murderer, because Venex did what she asked.

She pulled into 'drive' and then continued onto the road towards schoool. The boys continued their punching fight, and Zelda totally ignored them, focusing on the road in front of her. She grinned, thinking about the days before Sheik had had his driver's license revoked. He had been the craziest driver ever. He would always drift around the corners and speed on the straight-aways.

As she thought about her cousin, she suddenly remembered the boy from her nightmare. He was possibly the cutest guy she had ever seen…or dreamed of. But why did he have her ocarina? She shook her head. It was _her_ ocarina! Why wouldn't it be in her dreams? She remembered the sad look in the boy's blue eyes; the expression that only a soldier returning from a losing war would wear. Why did he have that look? He couldn't possibly have been over sixteen!

She bit her lip and resisted the urge to smack herself. Why was she worrying about a boy from her imagination? He didn't exist. He was just some boy her dream world had created. "_But it had seemed so real…" _she thought to herself. "_What if he really does exist? What if the Triforce is trying to tell me something…?"_ She looked at her right hand on the steering wheel where the Triforce of Wisdom lay. It had always told her when something was amiss. It had taught her the song she had played when she'd been a young girl and couldn't get to sleep. It had showed her the place where her ocarina had been hidden. However, now it was silent. When she was little and her father had been on an important job in Holodrum, it had been burning like a wildfire; acting as if around every corner she turned there was some sort of evil waiting to ambush her. Maybe it was simply waiting for the moment to speak again. She furrowed her brow. Was the dream a message from the Triforce? It had been burning when she had woken up that morning. If that was the case what did it all mean?

"And that's when I shoved a pickle up his nose," Venex said cutting in to Zelda's thoughts.

Sheik and Venex started laughing hysterically. "Oh, man!!! That's great!!!" Sheik said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Wait, what?" Zelda asked, coming back to reality. "Actually, never mind. I don't even want to know, do I?"

"It was hilarious," Venex said, ignoring the fact that his sister hadn't been paying attention to anything he had been saying.

"Yeah, I bet that was!" Sheik agreed.

"Hey, Zel, you turn left to get to the school," Venex said, pointing to the street ahead through the driver and shotgun seats.

"Oh. Left?" Zelda asked.

"Right!" Venex answered.

Zelda jerked the car hard to the right. "AAAAAAAAH!!!!!" the boys screamed like little girls as Venex was thrown on top of Sheik.

"Shut up," Zelda said, shaking her head. "You guys drive way crazier than that!"

"Zel, you were _supposed_ to turn left!" Venex yelled at his sister.

"Well, you said right, so I turned RIGHT!" Zelda screeched back. "Now I gotta flip a youie…" she grumbled.

As she turned the car around, she saw a sign that caught her attention for a second, which she would soon regret.

"DUDE!!!!!!!!!!" Zelda's relatives yelled.

"What?" the Hylian girl asked, confused.

"_DUDE!!!!!!!!_" they yelled again, pointing out the windshield.

Zelda looked up and saw a boy right in front of her. She gasped and slammed on the brakes, but the car didn't stop fast enough. It smashed into the boy, rendering him unconscious.

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!!!" Zelda said, trying to open her door. She unlocked it and ran over to the boy. "Venex!!! Call 911!!!" she told her brother, kneeling down next to the boy.

"What's their number?!" Venex asked, flipping open his cell phone.

"It's 9-1-1, moron!!!" Zelda said agitatedly as Sheik looked to the sky as if the answer would pour upon him in a fantastical array.

"I _know_ it's 911," he said impatiently. "I need to know their _number_."

"I think it's 9-1-1," Sheik said as if he had a great revelation.

"Oh!" Venex said. "Well, why didn't you just say so? Geez, Zel, you can't even remember the number to 911. It's 9-1-1! Duh!"

Zelda completely ignored Venex she was too busy looking at the boy she had just hit. He looked to be around sixteen, possibly seventeen, with dirty blonde hair, his Hylian ears pierced with blue earrings, and tanned skin. She also noticed, as she checked for his pulse, that he had on brown leather gloves that covered his palms and half of his fingers. If Zelda hadn't knocked him unconscious then she might have taken the time to blush and look the other direction as he crossed her path. A shiver chilled Zelda down to the core through the warm mid-September air. She had never seen the boy before but… something was… familiar… she had a vague feeling that she knew him somehow… from somewhere… but she didn't know why. She shook her head. It was time to focus. Zelda Altari was in action. Gingerly, she placed two fingers on his neck. Zelda sighed with relief as she felt life pulsing through the boy's veins.

"What cha doing?" Sheik asked, looking over his cousin's shoulder. "Are you checking him out or something?"

"NO!" Zelda said, turning bright red and slapping the closest thing of Sheik in reach, in this case it was his knees.

"Whatever you say," Sheik said, shrugging his shoulders with an air of satisfaction.

Zelda turned back to checking on the guy she had hit. She frowned as she noticed a nasty bump on the boy's forehead, just next to his right temple. '_If I had hit him any harder I could've killed him!_' she realized as she touched the wound. She pulled back with wet fingers right after touching him because the Triforce on her hand had started to burn. She thought, '_What's that about?'_

She didn't have time to think about it as her brother ran over to them. "The paramedics are on their way!" he announced, out of breath. He stood in silent puzzlement as Zelda placed her hand on the boy's stomach to check for breathing. "What are you doing, Zel?" he asked after a while. "Are you checking him out or something?"

"NO!!!" Zelda practically yelled in frustration. "I am not! I am checking for vital signs, and breathing!"

"Right…" the two boys said teasingly as they shook their heads simultaneously.

Wailing sirens interrupted their conversation as an ambulance stopped next to them. Zelda watched quietly as the paramedics picked up the boy and placed him on a stretcher. Sheik and Venex came to stand behind Zelda as they lifted the little cart into the emergency vehicle and drove away. They stood in silence watching after the car long after it had disappeared from view. Finally, Venex broke the silence.

"You were totally checking him out," he said as if solving the answer to everything.

Zelda slapped her brother across the face and walked silently back to the car.

"Ow…" Venex said rubbing his cheek. "What was that for? Did I say something wrong?"

Sheik laughed silently as he got into the back seat. Soon, Venex followed suit. The car was silent the rest of the way to school. Not a single word was even uttered as they separated, heading into class half an hour late.

"Sheik and Venex Altari!" the boys' teacher, Mr. Bubbles, yelled. For a guy with such a weak sounding name, Mr. Bubbles was huge. If Venex didn't know that he was a teacher he would have thought him to be a body builder. Mr. Bubbles was in the best shape, and was probably the biggest, strongest and toughest guy in the whole world. He scared just about everybody stiff.

"Yes, sir?" they asked standing straight up after a failed attempt to sneak into class unnoticed.

"Why are you late?" the teacher demanded walking straight up to them.

"Well," the two boys said looking at each other.

"Should we tell him the truth?" Venex whispered.

"I guess so, but he won't believe it anyways," Sheik whispered back.

"I'm waiting," Mr. B said, tapping his toe impatiently.

Venex took a deep breath and spoke. "Our sister was driving us to school this morning and on the way she ran over a dude."

In half a second flat the entire class was laughing their guts out.

"Nice try, boys," Mr. Bubbles said, his face completely devoid of any laughter.

"It's the truth!" Sheik argued. "Zel really did run into a guy while driving the car! We're late because we had to make sure the ambulance picked him up!"

"Enough, boys!" Mr. Bubbles yelled before Sheik and Venex could argue any more. "Principal's office now," he ordered.

Silently, the two boys trekked to the principal's office for the fifteenth time that month and they had only been in school for nineteen days.

_**Day: Monday**_

_**Time: 8:15 Class: Physics Period: 1A Teacher: Miss Anju**_

"And so, we subtract 50xz from 79xy and get…Aah," the teacher, Miss Anju said, noticing Zelda trudge into the room. "Miss Altari, why are you late?" she asked. Miss Anju was a rather small woman and was loved by all the students.

Zelda's friend Saria turned around in her seat to see the Hylian girl enter the room. She cocked her eyebrow in confusion. Zelda was never late.

Zelda looked at the floor in shame of arriving so late into class. "I hit a pedestrian while driving to school, knocked him out, my brother forgot the number to 911 and then the pedestrian was loaded into an ambulance and I just got here."

The whole class was silent with shock, especially the teacher.

"Are you sure, Miss Altari?" she asked slowly.

"I think I would remember running into someone and sending them to the hospital unconscious with a head injury," Zelda replied to the ground.

"Oh," the teacher said faintly. "Well, then. You may take your seat."

Zelda nodded and went to sit next to Saria.

"You hit a pedestrian?" the Kokiri asked skeptically as the lesson resumed. "Are you serious?"

Zelda nodded, still dazed from the morning's experience.

"Wow…" Saria said slowly. "Is he okay?"

"He was alive when I saw him last."

"Who was he?"

"I don't know…" Zelda said slowly. "I've never seen him before in my life but…"

"But what?" Saria pressed.

"Never mind," Zelda said shaking her head as a headache came on. "Just forget it."

"Okay," Saria nodded. "Was he hot?" she asked after a few moments silence.

"What?!?!" Zelda nearly screamed, jumping up in her chair. The whole class turned towards her. "Sorry! Sorry, Miss Anju. I…I…sorry!" Zelda's face turned bright red as she sunk down into her chair.

"Alrighty, then. Let's carry on with this…" Miss Anju went back to the lesson.

"Tell me about him at lunch, 'kay?" Saria whispered to Zelda.

"Fine," Zelda sighed, already exhausted. The day was going to be a long one.

She suddenly realized that what her teacher was doing wasn't making any sense. "Saria? What's Miss Anju doing?" she asked her friend.

"She's trying to explain that one plus one equals zero by using this whole complicated method. And she's really confusing me."

"Um, well, I think I see what she's doing. She's trying to trick you by adding something that _can't_ be added. Y'see?"

All Saria gave her was a completely bewildered look. "Uh…Sure!"

"No, you can't add 50xz and 79xy. They don't have common variables."

"Of course you get it, Zel! You've got the Triforce of Wisdom!" Saria teased.

"Well…" Zelda trailed off.

"Exactly my point!" Saria said, laughing and pushing her friend playfully.

The rest of the class went smoothly while Zelda was in a daze, not sure what was happening during the whole thing. She got up as the bell rang and walked in a trace to her next class, Magic.

Time: 9:17 Class: Magic Period: 2A Teacher: Mr. Ralph Mita

Zelda sighed as she sunk into her seat in Mr. Mita's room. She tried to avoid the never ceasing to glare eyes of her teacher by burying herself in her magic book and reading about how the animal a person transformed into told about their personality. Right before the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class, Sheik sprinted in, followed very closely by Malon Dikala.

"That's it. If you're late one more time, I'm seriously going to have to…do…something…" Mr. Mita said, trailing off. The class would've laughed if it was any other teacher, but Mr. Mita was one of the worst teachers. He had red hair, and it matched his personality perfectly. He had the shortest temper of any other teacher Zelda had ever known.

Malon and Sheik took their seats on either side of Zelda as Mr. Mita started to take roll. "Altari, Sheik," he said.

"YEAH!!!" Sheik exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air.

"Altari, Zelda…"

"Here," Zelda said quietly.

"Zel, you need to be proud that you exist!" Sheik whispered to his cousin, nudging her.

Mr. Mita went through the roll, then came to, "Dawnshade, Midna…" No one answered. "Midna? Well…Absent." He carreied on then came to another absentee. "Siva, Link…" When no one answered, he looked up. "Mr. Siva…? Hmm. Another absentee." The teacher went all the way through the roll and then began his lesson.

"Alright, guys. Today, we're going to learn about the magic inside of us. Can anyone tell me where that magic is stored?"

Before anyone could say anything, a Twili girl ran in, out of breath. Everyone stared at her as she stood there, huffing and puffing in the doorway. "Um…Hello there. Can I help you?" Mr. Mita asked, confused.

"Yeah, I think I'm in this class right now…" the Twili trailed off, looking at her schedule. "Mr. Mita?"

"Yes. Name," Mr. Mita looked at his roster.

"Midna Dawnshade," the Twili said, peering over the teacher's shoulder, looking for her name.

"Hmm…Do you think we should ask her to sit over here?" Malon whispered to her friends. "She isn't the kind of person I would want as an enemy!"

"Ah!" Mr. Mita exclaimed, making the whole class jump. "There you are. Pleased to meet you, Miss Dawnshade. Sit wherever you'd like."

Zelda waved to the Twili as if they were best friends. If Midna noticed the Hylian, she didn't show it. She walked to the opposite side of the room and sat down next to a Goron boy.

"Now, as I was saying, does anyone know where the magic is stored?"

Zelda raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Altari?"

"No one is absolutely sure, seeing how many different forms, shapes and sizes it takes. However, many scientists believe that magic originates from the intents and desires of our hearts and minds," Zelda said as if this was the clearest thing in the world. Everyone looked at each other with confused expressions. That didn't make any sense…

"Yes! That makes perfect sense!" Mr. Ralph Mita said, nodding his approval and continuing the lesson.

Zelda felt cold eyes on her and turned around. The Twili, Midna, was glaring at her with a fierce hatred that could never be described. The Hylian turned away and shrugged off the stare as she took notes as the teacher continued the very confusing class.

Time: 10:52 Class: LUNCH

Malon, Zelda, and Sheik walked out of Mr. Mita's classroom and towards the band room, where they always ate lunch.

Zelda faintly heard her cousin say something to her, but she didn't quite understand. "Huh? What?" Zelda asked, coming out of a trance. "Sorry, Sheik. I was just thinking about this morning. I have to go and see the boy that I hit."  
"Zel, you're _still_ thinking about that?" Sheik sighed. "Just forget about him right now. You need to focus on school. Not some random guy that you hit with the car. Enjoy life! You need to-"

"SHEIK!!!" a voice screamed, tackling the Sheikah from behind, putting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie.

Zelda jumped as Sheik fell over and walked toward her friends already sitting down. "Get offa me!!" Sheik yelled, trying to release the hold around his neck.

Venex released his hold on his cousin's neck and laughed. "What's the matter, cuz?!" Venex gasped.

"Dude, you are so DEAD!!!" Sheik yelled, trying to punch his cousin in the face.

Venex dodged the punch. "GUYS!!!" Malon screamed, bopping both the boys on the head, making them stop. "Thank you. I appreciate not seeing boys fight while I'm eating my lunch."

"Good work, Malon," Ruto said, coming up to her friends. "I agree with you. I don't like guys fighting, period. It ruins my appetite!" She said, taking a sip of her water.

"What's that?" Sheik and Venex both asked the Zora.

"Diet water, duh! What else am I supposed to drink?!"

"Right…" Venex said, looking at the ceiling. Before he could say anything more, two more of Zelda's friends came to join the party.

"Hey guys!" Ilia said happily. "What up?" Without waiting for an answer, she said, "I'm hungry," and sat down between Ruto and Malon and pulled out a sandwich from her bag.

"So, Zel, what about the guy you hit this morning?" Saria asked, sitting down next to Zelda, nudging her friend with her shoulder.

"Oh. I was kinda hoping you forgot about that…" Zelda said, trailing off and slouching against the wall.

"Uh-huh. You just didn't want to tell me!!!" Saria said, accusing her friend.

"Well, he, uh…"

"Wait, what? You hit on a guy, Zel?!" Ilia said, very confused.

"NO!!! Ew!" Zelda answered, disgusted. "I _hit_ a guy! Not hit _on,_ hit."

"Oh…Yeah, I'm still not gettin it."

"Yeah, me neither," Malon agreed.

"Well, let me explain this. Um…So, I was driving to school, and I almost missed the turn-off."

"What does that have to do with hitting on a guy?" Ilia asked.

"ILIA!!!!" Zelda said, exasperated. " I did _not_ I repeat, _NOT _hit on him!!!"

"Oh! Well why didn't you say so in the first place?!" Ilia asked.

"Ilia!! I did!" Zelda said. She sighed. "Ok. So, I turned into the parking lot at school and Venex and Sheik were being morons-"

"We were not!!!" the two boys exclaimed, their mouths full of food.

Ignoring the boys, Zelda continued, "-and they pushed my patience. So, I wasn't paying attention because they were being dorks. Well, they suddenly screamed, so I turned and saw a guy right in front of me. So, I slam on the brakes and he goes flying. And then-"

"Zelda was checking him out!!!" Venex and Sheik said in unison as if it was practiced.

"I WAS NOT!!!" Zelda said, hitting both boys on their heads really hard. "I was checking for vital signs and breathing!!!"

"Uh-huh. _Sure!!!_" all the girls said in unison.

"GUYS!!!" Zelda said, exasperated and standing up. "Y'know what? I'm just gonna leave!"

Zelda stomped into the band room and left her friends and relatives looking very confused at each other.

"What? Did we say something to offend Zel?" Ruto wondered. "She's not the very sensitive type. That's more Malon."

"I am not sensitive!!!" Malon countered. Everyone looked at her. "Ok, maybe I am…" She looked at her shoes.

"Well, let's ask Zel about it in band," Saria said, getting up. "It's almost time, anyways."

The friends all got up and walked into the band room.

_**Time: 11:50 Class: Band Period: 3A Teacher: Nayru **_

Zelda smiled as she walked into the band room. Nayru was one of her favorite teachers. The first day of school, Nayru had said, "I don't want to be called Miss Nayru. It just sounds too weird. So, please call me just Nayru. No 'Miss' in front of it." Everyone had called her that ever since then. Zelda got out her ocarina and sat down, playing on it.

Soon, her friends entered. Saria was the first one to say something to her. "Zel, what's wrong?" the Kokiri asked, sitting down next to her friend, her ocarina in hand.

Zelda gave Saria the silent treatment as she tootled away on her ocarina. "Fine! Don't talk to me!" the Kokiri fumed, walking over to Ruto and Ilia who were getting out their alto saxophones. "Guys! She's not talking to me!!!" Saria wailed, sounding like a little six-year-old tattletale.

"Well, that's a problem, isn't it?" Ruto said, sucking on her reed. "Go tell Sheik and Venex."

Saria walked over to the two boys and told them her predicament. "Well, um…" Sheik gave a short blat on his trumpet. "That's my response. Just leave her alone. She'll figure something out soon enough."

"Wow, you're a big help!" Saria sneered sarcastically at the Sheikah. "Malon will know what to do!" she said to herself.

She walked over to Malon, who was taking out her flute. "Malon!!! Zelda's not talking to me!"

"Yeah, I figured she'd do something like that," she said. "Leave her alone. Zel's not gonna talk to you if you keep bugging her."

"I'm not bugging her!!!" Saria said defensively. Malon shrugged and pointed to the front of the room.

Saria looked up and saw Nayru on her podium. She walked over to her seat next to Zelda and waited for her teacher to say something. "Let's start with warm-up set one, option two," she said.

She started waving her baton, and the band played the warm-up. After they had all finished tuning and junk, Nayru said something that surprised all of them.  
"Hey, guys, guess what!!!" she said excitedly. The students all looked at her. "We're going to have another ocarina player!"

Zelda and Saria looked at their teacher and each other, shocked. "Yes, he just moved in this summer. I've met him, and he is a very nice boy. I'm sure you girls and him will be fast friends. For some odd reason, he's not here today." Nayru looked puzzled.

Zelda's stomach churned as she thought of something. "Uh, Nayru?" she raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Zelda!" she called on her, twirling around.

"Did he have kinda shaggy blond hair and he's pretty tan?" she asked.

"Yes!" Nayru said, surprised. "Do you know him?"

Zelda looked at her hands in her lap. "No, but…"

"Then how did you know what he looks like?"

"I, uh…"

"She hit him with her car!!!" Sheik interrupted.

Everyone in the class looked at Zelda silent with shock. Then, all of them started speaking at once. "Zelda ran over someone?" "I didn't know she was that violent!" "I think she needs anger management!"

Zelda just sat there, fascinated with her ocarina. "HEY!!!" Malon yelled. The class fell silent and looked at her, confused. "You all know Zelda wouldn't hurt a fly! She's not violent at all!!! And she's not angry either! You know her!"

"Okay, Malon, calm down," Nayru said, getting the class back in order. "Zelda doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to. Besides, this is _band_. We work on our musical instruments, not voices. Now let's get back to work!"

Zelda looked thankfully at her teacher as she brought the ocarina up to her mouth.

The rest of the class went smoothly without, surprisingly, _any_ outbursts from students. Zelda could tell they didn't want to be the subject of her 'wrath.' She laughed inside. As if she had any!

After she had thought that, the magic teacher, Mr. Mita, suddenly walked in. "Hey, Nayru!" he said happily. Zelda looked at Malon quizzically. Her friend shrugged her shoulders.

"Hi, Ralph," Nayru answered. "Um, now isn't such a great time…"

"What are you talking about, Nayru?! There's always time for me!" he said, dancing around.

"_Ok, this is NOT the Mr. Mita I know. Is this always how he acts around Nayru?" _Zelda wondered. She looked around and saw all the students who had Mr. Mita were staring at him, dumbstruck.

"Uh, Ralph, if you haven't realized, there are students in the room!" Nayru said, looking apologetically at her students.

"Of course I haven't noticed, Nayru. You are all that fills my vision!" the teacher said, looking adoringly at Nayru. The boys in the classroom all made gagging noises while most of the girls said "Aww!! That's so cute!"

"Ralph!!!" the blue-haired teacher practically begged. "Can we do this another time?!"

"What are you saying, Nayru? Are you saying…" the teacher snivelled. "Are you saying that you don't like me anymore?" Mr. Mita looked just about to burst into tears.

"No, no! That's not what I'm saying, Ralph! I'm just saying that _now_ is not such a great time. However, after school we could go out to dinner or something…"

"_Really?!?_" Mr. Mita said, immediately brightening up. "Oh, I would love that _so_ much, Nayru!" He suddenly burst into crazy laughter and hugged Nayru.

After that, he left the room, dancing. Nayru slapped her forehead. "Sorry you had to see that, guys. Yes, Ralph is like that whenever he's around me. But there's not really a relationship. He's just a good friend. Anyways, enough of this chitchat. Let's get back to work. From the beginning."

They worked on their pieces for the upcoming concert and then five minutes before the bell rang, they packed up their instruments and music. Everyone seemed to be avoiding Zelda. She didn't really mind because she was so caught up in her own thoughts. When the bell rang, she made her way to the locker room to change for PE. She groaned, remembering she had to run the mile.

_**Time: 1:30 Class: Physical Education Period: 4A Teacher: Miss Din**_

When Zelda got to the locker room, she saw her running buddy, Nabooru. She walked to her friend and started to open her locker. "Hey Zelda!" the Gerudo chirped happily. "Are you ready to run the mile?"

Zelda sighed. "Not really," she answered.

Nabooru's face fell. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, Nabooru. I'll tell you later, though," she added at the Gerudo's pouty face.

Nabooru's face suddenly brightened. "Ok, that's great! Hey, what did you have for lunch? I had a sandwich, cookies, milk, and an apple! A balanced diet is the key to a healthy lifestyle, ya know. Plus exercise," Nabooru blabbered on about random things, as was her nature as a popular girl.

Zelda just got her uniform out of her locker and put it on, oblivious to what Nabooru was saying. She put her junk in her locker and sat around, waiting for Miss Din to give the word to go to the gym.

"Zelda! It's time to go," Nabooru's voice cut into Zelda's thoughts.

"Oh. Thanks, Nabooru," Zelda said, getting up and walking out with the rest of the girls. They walked to the gym where they started by taking roll.

Before she took roll, the red-haired PE teacher made an announcement. "Girls, I have something to say. So, stop talking!" she snapped. Everyone fell silent. "Thank you. Now, we have a new student." Everyone stared at the Twili girl that was scowling at them all, one by one. Zelda groaned inwardly.

"_That's the same girl from Magic!"_ she thought with a bit of dread.

"Her name is Midna Dawnshade. She's of the Twili race, as you can probably tell. Midna, you can go and sit over there, next to Zelda."

Zelda was in the last row because Miss Din did seating charts with the first letter of the alphabet in the back. It was easiest to put Midna in the very back instead of totally rearranging the seating chart.

Midna walked behind Zelda, glowering at everyone. She sat down and folded her arms like a little child in a time out.

Zelda took a deep breath and turned to face Midna. She put on a smile and said, in the most cheerful voice she could muster, "Hi! I'm Zel-"

"Look," Midna cut her off sharply. "I don't care about this. I'm only in this class because acting was full. I don't want to get all buddy-buddy with you. Got that?" she growled. Zelda's mouth fell open a little and she nodded. Midna smirked. "If you were green, you could pass for a frog." The Twili looked back up at the teacher.

"We're gonna run the mile today, girls!" Miss Din said brightly. "Won't that be fun?"

Everyone groaned as a response. "Hey!" the teacher said sharply. "If I hear any more of that crud, you guys are gonna run _two_ miles! Do you want that?"

"No, Miss Din!" all the girls answered.

"Good. Now let's head outside. To the track we go." The teacher led the way outside where the track was.

Nabooru joined up with Zelda. "So, how's the new girl?" she whispered.

"She just about bit my head off," Zelda answered, shaking her head. "I have a feeling that we're not going to be friends."

"Yeah, I hate those kinds of people!"

"I think people who gossip about others are even worse," a voice behind them said.

Zelda and Nabooru both jumped and turned around to see Midna. She had a frown on her face. Zelda looked at the ground, ashamed. Nabooru faced the headstrong Twili without batting an eyelash. "Well, I believe that stupid Twili that listen in on other peoples' conversations are the worst race on the planet," she said cockily.

Zelda could sense Midna was going to explode and start cussing Nabooru out. "Ooh! Look at the flowers, Nabooru!" She suddenly said, dragging her friend by the arm to the weeds on the track.

"Zelda! Why did you do that?" Nabooru asked, tearing her arm away from Zelda's grip. "I wanted to see what that Twili had!"

"See? That's the problem! Nabooru, you have a tendency to get on peoples' bad sides," Zelda explained.

"Like who?!" the Gerudo demanded.

"Well, let's see…" Zelda started counting on her fingers, "Ruto, Saria, Malon, Ilia, Sheik, Venex, and now Midna. That proof enough for you?"

"Well, they're just little nobodies, Zelda. And that Twili is disgusting. I mean, look at the way she dresses! It's so tacky! I have no idea why you like to hang out with those losers anyways," Nabooru said, looking at the sky as a defiant action.

Zelda put her fingers on the bridge of her nose. "That's what I'm talking about, Nabooru! You treat them like garbage, and they hate you for that. They're my friends, and maybe I shouldn't be friends with you anymore because you treat them like that!" she raised her voice.

"Well, fine! Our so-called 'friendship' is over!" the Gerudo girl stuck her nose in the air and walked away.

The Hylian looked down at her hands and saw they were shaking. "To your places, girls!" Miss Din called.

Zelda walked to where the teacher was. Miss Din held a white flag above her head. "On your marks…Get set…" she dropped the flag and the girls took off.

Nabooru took the front, trying to get away from Zelda. Zelda hung back and waited for Midna. When the Twili caught up to her, she said, "Hey Midna!"

The Twili ignored her. "So, do you like running?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she said, "I do. I like the feeling of adrenaline rushing through my veins. What about you?"

"I think you should stop talking," the orange-haired girl snapped.

Zelda was taken aback. "Oh. Okay," she said, complying to the Twili.

"Wow. You're stupid!" Midna chuckled. "You stop talking when I tell you to! If someone told you to jump off a cliff, would you?"

"Well, no. That's a completely different matter!" Zelda said, surprised the Twili was talking to her.

Midna completely changed the subject when she said, "I think you're hanging back here because you're expecting a 'thank you' or something like that. Well, you're not gonna get it. You can just go and join that prep if you want that kind of crud."

Zelda was shocked. "No, that's not what I want!" she said.

"Yeah, whatever. I can see right through you. You might look like some kind of nerd, probably a band nerd, but you're a prep through and through. So just leave me alone." The Twili sped up and left Zelda in her dust.

Zelda didn't know what to think. She just got lost in her thoughts and moved her legs in a circular motion. Before she knew it, she had run a mile.

She walked to the locker room and put on her school clothes. She tried to avoid Nabooru at all costs.

When the bell ending school rang, Zelda walked out to her hall locker where all her junk was. She put her binder and music into her backpack and zipped it up. She slung it over her shoulder and walked towards the band room.

The place was bustling with people, as it usually was right after school. She smiled and said 'Hi' to everyone she knew as she got her ocarina. She walked over to the trumpet section where her brother and cousin were and saw them flirting with the human flutists.

"Guys, let's go," she told them sternly.

"Oh, Zel! We were just getting to a good part in the conversation!" Venex complained. To his sister, he whispered, "Plus, this girl's hot!"

Zelda gave her brother an 'Ok, weirdo' look and said, "Now, Ven."

"Ven!" the girl Venex had been flirting with said. "That's a cute nickname, Ven."

"Why, thank you, Sally. I do prefer it over Venex. It sounds more manly," Venex said, putting his hands behind his head, subtly showing off his biceps. Sally giggled.

"Actually, Venex sounds more manly. Let's go," Zelda said cutting the conversation short and grabbing her brother by his arm.

"I'll see you later, Sally! Call me!" Venex said as he was being dragged away.

"Sheik, let's go!!!" Zelda said, finding her cousin and dragging him as well.

The Altaris went to their car and Sheik groaned. "What, Sheik?" Venex asked.

"There's a dent where Zel hit the dude!" the Sheikah said.

"Sheik! You should care more about the _dude_ than the _CAR!_" Zelda yelled at her cousin. "Isn't that right, Venex?"

"Well, this car is very expensive and-"

"VENEX!!!" Zelda screeched at her brother, putting her hand on her forehead. This evening was going to be torture. She could already feel the headache coming on. "Just…get in the car!"

The relatives got into the car and Zelda started to drive home.

As she drove, her eyes kept straying to the Triforce on her right hand. '_Why was it burning when I touched the guy?_' she wondered. '_And it didn't burn when I checked for breathing. It was just when I touched his head.'_

She thought about those things all through dinner and homework. She was just caught in her own thoughts through the rest of the evening.

As she lay in bed, drifting towards sleep, there was one thought most prominent, _'Who is he and what part is he going to play in my life, if anything?_'


	2. Shadow Stalkers

**O Spastic One:** Hey, everyone! I'm alive! Sorry it took so long to update... Yeah... I hope you haven't lost interest or gotten bored (Wait... that's the same thing...) or lost faith in me. Tear.

ENJOY! You WILL enjoy it! Whether you want to or not!

Review please!

* * *

Chapter 2

Shadow Stalkers

_Day: Tuesday_

Zelda sighed, shutting her band locker, which served as her school locker on a regular basis. Monday had been a rather stressful, crazy day with Zelda fighting with her friends, running over people and the overall crazy of Sheik and Venex. Surprisingly her morning had been pretty normal, she had eaten half of her breakfast (Venex once again had eaten the other half) and made it to school early. Nayru had left the band room for the moment so the band room was completely empty except for Zelda and her thoughts.

Suddenly, the room went cold; a shiver ran down Zelda's spine, panic threw itself into Zelda's mind, making her blind for a moment, and her Triforce burned, sensing danger; darkness. Zelda wasn't alone after all. Zelda tried to slow her breath as the panic in her mind worsened. Something was there and it wanted to do her harm.

Something grabbed Zelda's arm, Zelda jumped with a slight scream, turning to see what was behind her. When she saw Malon jumping back in surprise, she felt really relieved and stupid at the same time.

"Geez, Zel! I just said hello," Malon said, covering her ears.

"Malon," Zelda said with a sigh of relief. The dark presence that had been present so strongly before sank back into hiding, the room seemed to heat up again, however, Zelda still felt as if it was still there, as if she was being watched. She looked around nervously, looking for the source, but saw nothing.

"Are you all right?" Malon asked, noticing Zelda's pale complexion. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Huh?" Zelda asked, looking back to her friend. "Oh, it's nothing…"

Malon looked over her friend uncertainly.

"Really, Malon," Zelda insisted. "I was off in la-la land and you startled me…That's all. You don't need to worry. I'm fine, really."

"Okay…" Malon said slowly still not convinced, but she let Zelda have her peace. That was one of the nice things about Malon, if something was bothering you she'd ask, but if you didn't want to talk about something she wouldn't push it; she knew if it was something she needed to know then her friends would tell her eventually.

"Hey, gals!" Ruto greeted chirpily.

"Good morning, Ruto," Malon said, putting her flute away and turning to face her friend. "You're unusually energetic this morning."

Ruto smiled and ran to meet up with her friends. "You won't believe it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Did Zoranor say hi to you again?" Malon asked smiling slightly. Zoranor was a Zora and Ruto's first crush. Whenever he so much as looked at Ruto she'd turn bright red and start giggling like crazy, but she always insisted that she didn't have a crush on him any more. However, all of her friends knew otherwise.

"Talk to me? No," Ruto said giggling. "He smiled at me this morning!"

As Ruto went on about how handsome Zoranor looked when he smiled the three girls gradually migrated out into the school hallways. Zelda tried to pay attention to Ruto's millionth he-smiled/looked/spoke Zoranor moment that month, but her mind wandered back to the presence she had sensed in the band room.

In all truth, there was something wrong. Zelda hadn't told anyone about it, but the dark presence she had felt in the band room had been pursuing her for an entire year now. It seemed that everywhere she went it followed and it was just waiting… for what Zelda didn't know, but whatever it was wasn't good. Zelda had simply thought that she was becoming paranoid and that she should just ignore it, but whenever she tried, her Triforce started freaking out.

And as if these feelings of unexplainable fear wasn't enough, she had started to have the strangest nightmares that always seemed to have the same boy in them, a blond Hylian boy somewhere around her age, dressed in a green tunic with brown gloves… wars and fighting always penetrated her dreams never giving her a moment of rest… and she had always woken up with her Triforce going nuts.

The only times she had ever managed to find a moment's peace from the impending doom that seemed to follow her and the strange recurring nightmares was when she played her ocarina, or even so much as looked at it for that matter. Whenever Zelda had a nightmare or she felt scared she played her band instrument. A bright happy, bouncy tune was her favorite one; she called it The Hero's Tune. It reminded her of knights on horseback; she felt safe, as if those knights and their horses were there to protect her; these feelings were very strong as if they were true, that somebody was really there just to take care of her, but Zelda knew there was no way a knight would be around to protect her nowadays.

Those instances when she played that song was the only time she had ever felt the darkness ever leave her alone, that and when…

Zelda's came to a sudden halt as realization whizzed through her mind like lightning. The dark presence had left the previous day… It had left her alone… But why? Zelda's mind spun like a whirlwind as her mind's clock spun back to the previous day. Nothing had happened out of the ordinary… Suddenly, a slight burning sensation swam through Zelda's right hand. Now Zelda's mind was working harder than it ever had before. Wait. Something had happened the other way that made the darkness leave… but what was it again?

"Zelda!" Ruto exclaimed, waving her hand in front of her friend's face. "Hello?"

An image flashed through Zelda's mind, but instantly faded as Ruto pulled her back to reality. "What?" Zelda asked a little frustrated that her answer had just slipped out of her grasp.

"Is something wrong?" Saria asked. (She had joined her friends as Ruto once again denied her feelings for Zoranor.)

"Huh?" Zelda asked trying to catch the image, but it was long gone. She sighed. "No, just thinking…"

Saria smiled. She didn't need to ask any more, she wasn't much of a talker in the first place.

Malon looked at her friend, concerned, but she still said nothing.

"Zel, are you okay?" Ilia asked, joining her friends behind Saria. "You seem kinda…I dunno, off."

"Guys, I'm fine. Just don't worry about it, okay?" Zelda snipped. "Listen, we need to get to class," she said as the three minute bell rang.

The girls all went their different directions, to their classes. Ilia and Malon followed Zelda closely, trying to figure out what was bothering their friend, but they didn't see anything that could be bothering her. Maybe it was something happening at home. They'd ask her in Kyler's class.

_**Class: English Period: 1B Teacher: Mr. Shad Kyler**_

Zelda sighed as she sank into her desk in Mr. Kyler's room. She'd always aced this class, and it actually bored her a bit. Mr. Kyler was awesome, but Zelda just didn't think the material was hard at all, considering she had the Triforce of Wisdom.

Before class started, she tried to think of the image that Ruto had made go away. What had happened out of the ordinary? She ran through her entire day, but couldn't remember. She remembered something had happened, but what was it?

The bell rang and the Twili from the day before ran in. Zelda gaped inside. _"Really?" _she thought. _"How many classes do I have with this girl? She hates my guts, and we really got off on the wrong foot the other day!"_

The only open desks were next to Zelda, Ilia, and Malon. So, either way, Midna would have to sit next to Zelda or one of her best friends. "And you are…?" Mr. Kyler asked, flipping through his roll.

"Midna Dawnshade. I'm new here," Midna said, looking around, trying to find an open desk.

"Yes, you can go and sit next to Miss Altari, over there," he said, pointing with the meter stick he always had in his hand when he taught class.

Midna saw who Miss Altari was and scowled at the Hylian as she sat down next to her. Midna seemed to hate Zelda with a passion for no apparent reason.

"Alright, class!" Mr. Kyler said, tapping the edge of his desk with the meter stick. "Today we're going to carry on reading in Romeo and Juliet. And if I hear any complaints this time, I'm going to give you all a ten-page essay assignment about what you got from what Shakespeare was saying throughout the play that will be due when we finish it." No one made a sound as they got out the Literature books and flipped to the play.

Zelda absentmindedly fingered the pages when she got to the page. She knew this play very well, because she'd studied it when she'd learned about Shakespeare. She'd always thought his sonnets and plays were beautiful, but all of them ended horribly, where someone dies.

Mr. Kyler handed out a worksheet about the language of Shakespeare. Zelda sighed. This was why she thought this class was boring. They only did stuff she knew how to do and excelled at. She'd signed up for the Honors English class, but only she and five other people had registered. There had to be twenty people to have the class.

Zelda breezed through the worksheet packet while the other students were trying to figure out what the heck some of the words meant. Midna, Malon and Ilia were some of the students struggling to comprehend the Shakespearian way of speaking. "Zelda…?" Malon asked.

"Yes, Malon. You too, Ilia. And Midna, if you need any help with this, you can come over, too," Zelda said, moving her desk next to her friends and leaving a space for Midna to move her desk.

"No! I get all this fine! I don't need any help!" Midna snapped. Zelda shrugged. She was only trying to be nice! Oh, well. Midna would probably just listen in anyways. She seemed like the type who wouldn't admit that she needed help but would take it when someone was helping someone else.

"Oh. If you get all this great, then do you want to come and help me explain this to Ilia and Malon?" Zelda asked innocently.

Midna's expression changed from one of pure hatred to surprise. Obviously she hadn't thought that all the way through. "I…I, um…That is…"

Zelda's eyes sparkled knowingly. "Come on. I could use your help."

Midna scooted her desk over, suspicion in her eyes. "I just want you to know, I'm not stupid. I just hate reading Shakespeare."

"Of course."

"Oh, I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Ilia," Ilia said, offering her hand. "And that's Malon," she pointed to the red-haired girl who had her nose in the paper, trying to figure out Shakespeare.

"Midna," the Twili answered, turning to her paper. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"Yeah. So, look at the word bank," Zelda began. She helped her friends step-by-step, explaining it just the way they needed her to.

The worksheet took all period, as it was a three-page packet, front and back. It went a lot smoother than Zelda had thought it would go. She'd expected Midna to be cold and turn her back, but she was quite receptive, contrary to Zelda's first impression of her. She'd opened up a little bit and made some jokes with the Shakespearean language. She was actually really funny. Maybe she and Zelda could get along with each other after all.

"Alright, it's time to pack up," Mr. Kyler said three minutes before the bell rang.

As the four girls moved their desks back to the original places, Midna grabbed Zelda's arm. "I hope you're not thinking this makes us friends or anything like that," she growled. "I still hate your guts."

"Uh-huh," Zelda answered. "Okay. We're not friends at all."

Midna and Zelda stared each other in the eyes for a split second and then Midna broke the contact. "Thanks," she mumbled to the floor as she picked up her binder and junk.

"No problem," Zelda said happily.

She then realized something extraordinary. The darkness she'd felt in the band room wasn't there. Zelda tried to feel it to see if it was there, but it wasn't. She looked around, wondering what or who could be stopping it from bugging her. Her eyes rested on Midna, who was talking with Malon and Ilia. That made sense, Midna being a Twili and all. She could bend the darkness to her will, and Zelda was pretty sure that Midna scared darkness, even though that was her element. _'Well, she scares just about everyone else, I guess her element wouldn't be an exception.'_

"What?" Midna asked through clenched teeth, turning around and glaring at Zelda.

"Oh, sorry," Zelda apologized, backing away. She hadn't noticed that she was staring. "I was just thinking about something."

"Does it have anything to do with this morning in the band room, Zel?" Malon asked.

"Um…A little bit…?" Zelda phrased it as a question right as the bell rang.

Zelda and her friends walked out of the classroom, walking towards the band room, where all their junk was. Midna followed them, muttering something about not wanting to get to class for a while, even though her next class was on the other side of the school.

As Zelda got her binder for her next class, she thought about that morning. Why had the darkness suddenly just pounced on her like that?

"Zelda!" Venex yelled as he glomped his sister. "Hey, did you know that an octopus has three hearts?"

Before Zelda could answer, Midna was between her and Venex. "Who're you?" Midna demanded. "And why did you just attack her?"

"Uh…I'm her _brother._ And I can glomp my little sister any time I want. Geez, Zel. You have such protective friends!"

"She is _not _my friend!" Midna exclaimed, throwing a book at Venex. "Now leave me alone!" The Twili made quite a scene as she stormed out of the band room, causing many curious glances from the other band nerds hanging out.

Zelda looked at her brother, very confused and a little bit angry. "Where the heck did the octopus thing come from?" she wondered.

"I wondered how many hearts an octopus had, so I texted the question to Apopka, the search engine. Anyways, see ya later, sis! Come on, Sheik! Race ya to Magic!"

The two boys sprinted out of the band room, probably not going to stop running until they got to their class half an hour later. They always did this, racing each other and then tackling each other in the middle of the hallways. They'd gotten suspended many times before because of that. It was a little ironic, because they were raised by a police officer, who tried to keep the peace.

Zelda sighed. The bell rang, and all the people migrated out into the halls. The Hylian walked with the flow, towards her Biology class. She was looking forward to this, actually, because they would get to dissect frogs soon.

Before she knew it, she was at her classroom and entered into it.

_**Class: Biology Period: 2B Teacher: Mr. Renado Shadrick**_

Zelda walked in and was greeted by her teacher, Mr. Shadrick, who was standing right next to the door. His long brown hair had always seemed a little casual to Zelda, but she figured he could do whatever he wanted because he was a teacher. He wasn't just any teacher, either. He was one of the most respected in all of Hyrule High.

The Hylian took her seat and took out her Latin book. She still had some reading to do for that class, and she didn't want to do it at lunch. Ruto sat down next to Zelda and chirped a friendly, "Hi!"

"Hey, Ruto," Zelda answered without looking up from her book.

"Okay, so I passed Zoranor in the hall just, like, a minute ago, and he smiled at me!"

Zelda shook her head and, despite herself, smiled. "You don't say."

"Yeah, and I was like, OMG, he smiled at me! Isn't that, like, totally rad? Not that I like him or anything like that, of course."

"Of course, Ruto," Zelda answered, grinning at her friend.

"What 'cha working on?" Ruto peered over Zelda's shoulder.

"Reading for Latin. I don't want to work on it during lunch. So, yeah."

"Ok, sorry. I won't bother you, then," Ruto said, sitting back and putting on her pouty face.

"No, Ruto, it's fine. You can talk to me, I don't care."

"Yay! So, I was walking down the hall talking to Ilia, and then this random guy came up to me and asked me to the next dance. And I was like, 'Uh, dude, I don't even know you!' It was really weird. So, then, he kinda flipped out and was like, 'No, Ruto! I love you with my whole heart!' And I was like, 'Yeah, whatever, weirdo.' And then walked away. Yeah. It was totally weird."

Just then, Zoranor walked in, and Ruto caught her breath. "OMG, it's Zoranor!" she squealed.

"Yeah, Ruto. So are you going to go and talk to him?" Zelda asked, reading the last page of the assigned reading.

"Yeah. Yeah, maybe I will." Ruto got up and walked over to the Zora. Zelda watched with amusement as Ruto giggled uncontrollably and Zoranor looked kind of awkward. However, they made a cute couple. She wouldn't mind if they got together. As long as Zoranor wasn't a jerk like that other Zora Ruto had been with for a while. Ruto said goodbye to her crush and walked back to her friend, beet red and giggling like crazy.

"OMG, did you see the way he looked at me?" Ruto asked.

Before Zelda could answer, the bell rang and Midna ran in, just on time. "_Wow,_" Zelda thought. "_I have a ton of classes with Midna! Not that that's a bad thing. I can get to know her a little better the more time I spend with her."_

"Name," Mr. Shadrick said. "You're new, right?"

"Yeah. Midna Dawnshade's the name and I'll go and sit over there." She walked over to Zoranor and sat down, because that seemed to be the only desk open.

Zelda waved at the Twili, but Midna didn't do anything, so Zelda didn't push it. The Twili hadn't glared at Zelda, so she didn't absolutely hate her with every atom of her body, but Midna still wasn't ready to consider Zelda one of her friends. Zelda was nice to her, but Twili were very rare, and they usually were kind of mean to people before they got to know them. Midna was probably one of the very first Twili to be accepted at Hyrule High, in fact. Usually people didn't like having the Twili around with their dark magic. But Zelda believed that Midna had good qualities deep down, she just didn't want to let them out because she didn't want to appear weak and a target for bullies. The Hylian was set on making Midna one of her friends, but it would probably take some time to befriend her.

"Alright, class. Please turn in your books to page one hundred and fifty-seven, and we'll carry on what we started last class. Does anyone remember what that was?"

The class went by rather slowly, with not much action, as was usually the case with the class. However, a few minutes before the class ended, Mr. Shadrick made an announcement. "Class, in a few weeks, we're going to be dissecting frogs. I want you to choose your buddies this class so we won't have any contention concerning the partners. Go ahead."

Naturally, everyone turned to the friend they had in that class. Zelda turned to Ruto, but the Zora wasn't there. Zelda looked around and saw her friend with Zoranor, who was standing at the back of the classroom, as far away from Midna as he could get. Figures. She looked at Midna next, who was sitting in her seat, playing with the zipper on her pencil pouch. No one else was around the Twili, probably because they were afraid to unleash Midna's bad side and her dark magic. Zelda put a smile on her face and walked up to the Twili.

Midna looked up as Zelda approached and glared. "Hey, Midna. You wanna be partners for the frog lab?" Zelda asked.

"Do I look like it?" Midna growled and looked back down at the zipper and tore at it with such ferocity that Zelda got a little scared of the Twili.

"Uh, yeah, you kinda do. Considering there isn't anyone else begging to be your partner, I just thought I'd ask. But I guess I'll go and ask someone else." Zelda started to walk away.

"Wait," Midna's voice, defeated, said from behind her. Zelda turned around and faced the Twili. "Fine. I'll be your partner, but only because there's no one else."

"Great." Zelda smiled. She knew Midna was going to open up to her sometime. "Hey, do you want to eat lunch with my friends and me today? We'll be outside the band room if you want to swing by," Zelda said, genuinely wanting Midna to eat with her.

"I don't want to hang out with a bunch of band geeks!" Midna snapped, something Zelda thought she'd do.

"Okay. Well, if you change your mind, we'll be right in front of the band room. See ya later, Midna!" Zelda said as she walked back to her desk and gathered her junk when the bell rang.

_**LUNCH**_

Zelda walked to the band room, followed by a love struck Ruto, who was basically drooling all over herself because she and Zoranor were partners for the frog lab. Plus, he had asked her to the dance. "Zelda! He asked me to the next dance!" Ruto had said, and Zelda could've sworn she'd seen hearts in the Zora's eyes.

"Uh, that's…Great, Ruto!" Zelda had replied, unsure of how to react to something like that, because she had never experienced a serious crush, plus no one had ever asked her to a dance. "Anyways, let's get to the band room. I'm starving!"

When they got there, Zelda opened her locker and greeted Saria, Malon, and Ilia. "Hey, girls. What's up?" Ruto chirped, unusually energetically.

"Ruto, what happened?" Malon asked, sure that it had something to do with Zoranor. "Nothing," Ruto giggled, turning bright red. "Okay, I'll tell! Zoranor asked me to the next dance! Isn't that totally awesome?"

"Aw, snap!" Zelda suddenly exclaimed. Ruto looked over at her, hurt. "Oh, sorry. Not about that, Ruto. I accidentally left my lunch in the car. I'll see you guys in a minute."

"Wait, Zel! I want to come with!" Ruto exclaimed, following her friend.

"No, you don't have to, Ruto. Tell them about your experience with Zoranor in Bio. I'll be fine. Venex…The keys." Zelda held out her hand to her brother.

"I thought you had 'em," he said through a mouthful of food. At an evil look from Nayru, he started to walk towards the door, because they weren't supposed to have food in the band room. "Or maybe Sheik has 'em. I don't know. Anyways, let's get to business!" He walked out of the classroom, opened up his lunch and started stuffing his face.

"Okay," Zelda said, wondering where the keys could've gotten to. "Um…Maybe I accidentally left them in one of my classrooms. Sheik!" Zelda walked to where the trumpet lockers were and found her cousin. "Sheik, do you know where the keys are?"

"I thought you had 'em. Or maybe Venex has 'em. I don't know," he said, getting his lunch out of his locker.

"Wow. Do you guys have some sort of link to each others' minds? Cause that's exactly what Venex said," Zelda said, not sure to be amazed or annoyed.

"No. I don't think so. Anyways, whaddo ya need 'em for? You're not thinking of leaving campus, are you?" He gave her a suspicious look because sophomores and freshmen weren't supposed to leave campus during school hours.

"No! I need to get my lunch, cause I left it in the car. I guess I'll just go and find the keys, then." She walked out of the band room and towards her first classroom. As she walked through the hallways, she got an ominous feeling like the creepy darkness was following her, even though there were students lining the halls. As she got to her English room, the feeling was almost overwhelming. She didn't back down, though. That was one of the moments where she was so focused on the task at hand, she wasn't paying attention to anything else. "Mr. Kyler?" she asked as she opened the door. The lights were off, for some odd reason, and Zelda couldn't see her teacher anywhere. "Mr. Kyler?" she said again. Her Triforce went insane for a second, making Zelda grab her right hand and double over in pain. Then, out of nowhere, something grabbed Zelda by the shoulders and pulled her out of the room. She screeched, falling down in the light hallway.

Before Zelda could register what had happened, Sheik came out of Mr. Kyler's room, his face very serious and thrust the keys at his cousin. "Zelda, don't scare me like that. How long has it been following you?" he asked, his features taught.

Zelda's breathing was rushed and she was still clutching her right hand. "What was that?" she asked breathlessly.

"I don't know," Sheik said, his face grim. "But it wasn't good. And don't go off by yourself anymore, alright?" He held out a hand to help her up. The Sheikah cleared the way through the students with one glare of his serious face, which most people had never seen before, because he was almost always smiling and happy, with Venex.

Zelda walked beside her cousin, racked with the experience of the darkness following her. "Sheik…" she said quietly and he looked at her. "I need to tell you something."

"Wait until we get out to the car. We can talk there, so Venex doesn't interrupt us," Sheik said, his voice void of emotion as he looked around, his eyes narrowed.

Zelda had almost never seen Sheik like this. The only other time was when the darkness had started following Zelda. And then it was only for a moment. He had narrowed his eyes and started to say something, but then Venex had broken the trance Sheik had been in.

When they got to the car, Zelda unlocked it and took her lunch out of the glove box. "So, what's going on, Zelda?" Sheik asked as his cousin opened the paper bag and took out an apple. "Well, I don't know," she said, biting into the apple. "It's just like this dark presence has been following me around and I have no idea why. I've been trying to avoid it at all costs, but I haven't been able to. However…" she thought back to the day before.

"What?" Sheik asked, concern in his eyes.

"Yesterday, it didn't bother me at all. It was the weirdest thing. It's been following me for about a year now, and it just…Went away."

"What could've happened? Is it here now?"

Zelda shook her head. "Nope. But…" she gasped as a realization hit her. "Maybe it's because of the people I'm with. Because there was a Twili I was with, and the darkness didn't follow me then."

"Were you with the Twili all day?"

"No, but…I have no idea, Sheik." She looked into the bag, pulled out a granola bar and threw the apple core away.

The relatives were silent for a few moments and then Sheik breathed in loudly. "Well, we'd probably get back to the band room, or the guys will wonder what happened to us. But promise me something, Zelda." Zelda looked up from her lunch bag. "You will never go anywhere without someone by your side. Got that?"

Zelda nodded. When Sheik was like this, he scared her a little bit. Sheik and Zelda made their way back to the band room, the seriousness wearing off a little bit as they reached the place where all their friends were. Before they got there, Sheik bought a soda from one of the vending machines as Zelda gave him a weird look. When they got to their friends, Zelda surprisingly saw Midna sitting next to Malon and Ilia.

"Zelda! Sheik! There you are! We wondered if something, like, ate you guys," Ruto said. "When Sheik rushed off after you, Zel, I wondered what was going on. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. I realized I had to go and get a soda before they were all gone, but it took forever to choose one. So, then Zel came along and helped me choose one," Sheik lied. Zelda was impressed. It seemed like a relatively believable story, considering he had a soda in his hand.

"Yeah. Anyways…Hi Midna!" Zelda said, sitting down next to the Twili. "So, you decided to join the band nerds' cult."

"Uh, yeah right," Midna snorted. "You would sure like to think that, wouldn't you? Well, I just thought I'd give your friends a try. And so far, I'm not impressed."

"Venex…" Zelda said evilly, turning towards her brother.

"I didn't do nothin!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and spitting food everywhere.

"Yeah. That's my brother. Really stupid. And Sheik's my cousin. Stupid, but not quite as much as my brother."

"Hey!" Sheik said, all trace of the seriousness from a few minutes ago gone from his face. Zelda could still see he was a bit tense, though. "I'm nowhere _near _as stupid as this cheese-head!" Sheik put Venex in a headlock and gave his cousin a noogie.

"Dude! You're totally messing up my hairdo!" Venex said, getting out of Sheik's grip and flipping his red hair out of his eyes.

"You know, I've never understood how Venex could have red hair and you have blond, Zel," Malon said, biting into a granola bar and looking quizzically at Venex.

"Are you falling for me now, Malon? Cause you were just staring at my luscious red hair," Venex asked, cuddling up to his friend.

"Of course not!" Malon said, shoving him away and giggling. Zelda got the sneaking suspicion that Malon was, in fact, falling for her brother and grinned at her friend. Malon blushed, knowing what Zelda's smile meant. "Now get away from me!"

"Yeah. I don't understand that either, Malon. It doesn't make any sense at all," Zelda answered, shrugging. "Maybe he was adopted."

"Zelda Altari, I was _NOT_ adopted!" Venex said, angrily putting his hands on his hips the best he could while sitting down. "And _I_ don't understand how _you_ ran over that poor, helpless dude the other day!"

Midna sprayed her soda all over the place when she heard that. "Wait! You ran over a guy? I can't see you doing that! Me, yeah. But you?" She shook her head, laughing.

"It was an accident and it wasn't my fault. Those two" - Zelda gestured toward her relatives, who were having a chugging contest - "were being stupid, as usual, and I ran over a guy. I was late to class that day, thanks to them!" The Hylian glared at them, but they didn't seem to notice.

Venex yelled, "VICTORY!" as he held his hand up, his empty soda can clanging on the floor. He got up and started to walk into the band room, probably to start bragging to all the girls who would listen to him. The Sheikah tackled his cousin from behind, around the knees, making him trip.

"Venex could use with a downfall," Sheik smirked, holding onto his cousin. Malon, Ilia, and Ruto laughed, and Sheik flashed them a smile.

"Anyways, yeah. It all happened so fast, that I still have no idea what happened," Zelda shrugged. It suddenly dawned on her. "SHEIK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, making all her friends jump. "I got it!"

"Got what?" everyone else wondered.

"Oh, nothing," Zelda answered. "It was because I ran over him…" she said to her cousin, hoping he got the message. Sheik nodded. Then, Zelda's mind went into overdrive. Why had it left when she'd touched him and not any other person? Why hadn't have been Sheik or Venex? Actually, scratch that. It wasn't that surprising that it hadn't been Venex. He wasn't very protective of her at all. And he couldn't even protect her from that flying spaghetti that gotten stuck in her hair in third grade. Instead, he had gone for the apple that almost hit the ground. When he rose, he met the infuriated face of his sister.

Suddenly, the warning bell rang, making Zelda scream very loud. "Ow! Geez, Zel! You scream really loud!" her friends complained, packing up their trash.

"Sorry. It just startled me," Zelda said, embarrassed. She had never actually screamed before. The bell had always scared her, she just hadn't shown it. Did that mean she was becoming totally paranoid? Perhaps she could justify it by saying that darkness had been following her for a long time. Nah. Her friends wouldn't believe her, anyways.

"Come on, Zel!" Venex said, pushing his sister to her feet.

"What?" she asked, coming out of a weird trance.

"We have to get to class," Malon said, getting up.

"Yeah. I've got to get to class, too," Midna said, walking away without a farewell.

_"Well, at least we're getting to her a little bit," _Zelda thought as she gathered her books up. _"She's not nearly as mean as she was when I first met her." _Out loud, all she said was, "What do we have, Malon?" Then she groaned, remembering. "We have Latin, don't we?"

Malon nodded. "Yeah. I don't wanna go! Zel, don't make me go!" she complained.

"Well, we kinda have to, so we can graduate. Well, let's go. We don't want to be late." Zelda started to walk up the stairs, followed by her brother, cousin, and friends.

"I can't believe that we have to go all the way upstairs, just for one class," Ruto complained. "The class is so boring! It shouldn't be mandatory!"

"Ruto, cool it. We're here," Malon hissed as she opened the door.

_**Time: 11:50 Class: Latin Period: 3B Teacher: Madame Fanadi**_

As usual, the classroom was very dimly lit, with just a couple of candles. They looked around and saw the teacher sitting at her desk, reading a Latin book.

"Good afternoon, students," Madame Fanadi's wispy voice said. "Please, take your seats."

The students all sat down, kind of scared about what Fanadi had in store for them today. "I wonder what the quack has for us today?" Venex whispered to his friends, making sure the teacher couldn't hear him. Apparently she didn't, because she just walked to the front of the room and began the lesson.

Zelda kept zoning in and out as the teacher called the attendance list and began the lesson. What was that boy's name…? She'd heard it the other day, quite a few times, but she couldn't remember.

"…Miss Altari?" Madame Fanadi's voice broke into Zelda's mind.

Zelda said the first thing that popped into her head, not having any idea what the question was. "The Goddess of Love, Venus," she answered, hoping it was right.

"Very good. Now…" the teacher carried on, calling on students. Zelda was amazed that she'd answered the question correctly. Oh, well. As long as her mind was in the past, that was good, because she had history next. With one of her favorite teachers of all time: Madame Farore.

The bell rang, signaling the end of third period and the beginning of passing period. "Well, come on, guys. History time!" Zelda gathered up all her junk and bolted out of the classroom. "Come _on,_ guys! You're like old grandmas! Let's go!"

Zelda's friends followed her groggily. "Zel, you are way too eager for history," Venex mumbled. He was one of the _normal_ (as all of Zelda's friends called themselves) people that hated history.

"Venex, you're just a huge stick-in-the-mud. And you're crazy to not like history!" Zelda called over her shoulder, hurrying ahead to Farore's classroom.

"And she's crazy to like history!" Sheik muttered under his breath.

_**Time: 1:30 Class: History Period: 4B Teacher: Madame Farore**_

Zelda walked into Farore's room happily. She had been looking forward to this class all day. The only thing she didn't like about this class was the people in it. She loved the material and the teacher. It was just some of the people she hated. Like her brother's jock friends, who always acted like idiots: Jace, Jake, and some other guys she had no idea what their names were. She didn't really care, anyways.

"Yeah! She totally ran over this random dude the other day!" Zelda heard her brother say to his friends.

"Venex! Knock it off! I can't believe you're still going on about that! It happened yesterday! Drop it!" Zelda said to her brother. She was kind of getting ticked. Well, a little bit. As much as she could in Madame Farore's class.

The bell rang and the teacher stepped up to the front of the classroom and started to talk to the students. "Well, class, today we're going to start talking about the Middle Ages. The Dark Ages, as some call them. They were not, in fact, dark at all. They were the beginning of…"

Before Madame Farore could say what they were the beginning of, none other than Midna Dawnshade burst into the classroom, breathless. Zelda chuckled to herself. As far as she could tell, Midna always ran in at the last minute. "Midna Dawnshade," she gasped, clutching her side. "I just ran from the other side of the school, because I'm new here and I got lost," Midna explained.

"Ah. We welcome you, Miss Dawnshade. You can go ahead and sit next to Saria, that Kokiri, for now," Madame Farore said, pointing towards the desk behind Zelda.

Zelda almost laughed. It was almost impossible for Midna to not see Zelda. The Hylian smiled at the Twili. Midna didn't react, and Zelda took that as a good sign. She hadn't sneered or anything yet, so that was all good.

Midna took her seat next to Saria and the class began. Zelda paid close attention, because she loved learning about the Dark Ages. They weren't really dark, though, Farore said. They were the beginning of the Hero of Time's reign. He was always disappearing and reappearing. In today's society, some people theorized that he was an alien, helping to fight the evil of other aliens, such as Ganon, Veran, Vaati, and others. However, the more logical people thought that he had the help of some force to help him stay young. While historians theorized that the Hero of Time's descendants continued on the work of the first; there was no way, even by the help of the Triforce, that a human could live that long, Hylian or not. Zelda wasn't sure what to believe.

Whenever a great crisis seemed on the verge of destroying Hyrule he would appear. Many evil beings from the past were said to have been sealed away, never to be seen again.

"He is commonly known as the guardian of the Times, but, something few people know, is that the Hero of Time of Time was constantly at the side of the royal family." Farore smiled, Zelda could've sworn it was aimed at her.

The rest of the class was all about the Hero of Time. They didn't really talk about anything else, and the class, other than Zelda and a few of the boys who were fascinated with warfare, found it rather dull. However, the way Madame Farore taught it made it bearable. If it had been any other teacher, they all would have been asleep. It was just the way Farore used her words and enunciated them that made the lesson interesting.

When the class was over, everyone except Zelda walked out of the classroom quite quickly, because they had buses to catch, or they didn't want to get caught up in the traffic of the hallways and the traffic of cars. Zelda wanted to talk to Farore about what she had been taught about the Hero.

The student and teacher talked for about five minutes and then Zelda left. She had learned that the Triforce of courage was held only by the Hero and that was the only time in history it had _ever_ been recorded. If the Hero was the only one to ever have bore the Triforce where could it be now? _That_ could be a problem if anything bad were to happen.

When she walked out of the room, she was a little surprised to see Midna leaning against the wall with one foot propped against it and her arms folded in front of her chest with her string bag over her shoulders. "Uh…" Zelda said, shocked. She had expected someone to be out in front of the door, but she hadn't thought it would be Midna.

"Don't ask. I just felt like you could use some protection," Midna said.

_"Does she know about the Darkness? How could she?" _Zelda wondered.

"Come on. Let's get you to the band room," Midna said, starting to walk down the hallway.

"Wait! Uh…Don't you ride the bus?" Zelda asked, running after Midna.

"Yeah. So?" the Twili said, not turning to talk to the Hylian.

"Didn't you miss it?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, do you need a ride? Cause I'd be glad to give you one," Zelda shrugged.

"Nah. I can just walk. My apartment's not far from here."

"Do you live with your parents?" Zelda was surprised. She had no idea where that question had come from.

"No…In fact, I live…" Midna caught herself from giving her whole life story to Zelda. "Who I live with is none of your business!" she snapped. "And if you dare to nose around in my personal life, I'll break that pretty little face of yours!" She held up a fist to emphasize her point. "Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Zelda said, holding up her hands and backing up. "I really don't know where that question came from! But, seriously, if you need a ride, I'll give you one."

"What, so you can know where I live and come break in and nose around in my personal affairs again? I don't think so. Just leave me alone!" Midna said to the Hylian and stormed off. Zelda looked after her and sighed.

"Well, that went well," she muttered, walking into the band room and going to her locker to get out her junk.

"Zelda! There you are. We were wondering where you went," Venex said, putting his arm around his sister. "How is my favorite sister?"

"Venex, I'm your only sister," Zelda said, rolling her eyes and pushing her brother's arm off her shoulders. "Where's Sheik? There's kind of an emergency."

"He's over there," Venex pointed toward the trumpet lockers, where Zelda saw her cousin flirting with the girls. "And how come you turn to your cousin instead of turning to your brother?"

Ignoring her brother's question, Zelda walked over to her cousin. "Sheik! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure. Excuse me, ladies," Sheik said, giving the girls a dazzling smile that made them all melt. "What's up, Zel?" he asked.

"Well, you know that Twili that ran into Farore's class?" Sheik nodded. "Well, she was in front of Farore's room, waiting for me. She said she thought I could use protection. Do you think she knows about the Darkness that's following me?"

"I dunno," Sheik said, rubbing his chin. "I suppose she would, because she's a creature of the darkness, but I don't know. Anyways, if you'll excuse me…" he started to walk away, back towards the girls.

"Hang on a minute, mister. I'm not done with you yet," Zelda said, grabbing Sheik's shirt. "Midna missed her bus, and she won't let me give her a ride home, because she thinks I'm going to nose into her business."

"Well, there, I cannot help you. _Now _can I go talk to the girls?" Sheik basically begged.

"Fine," Zelda said, letting go of Sheik's shirt. "But if you're not in the car in, at most, ten minutes, I'm going to leave without you. I am not kidding. And tell Venex to lose the girls. I don't want them following us home again. I swear, he has, like, stalkers."

Sheik laughed. "That is true! Alright. I'll tell him that. But can the girls follow _me_ home?"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "No, Sheik."

Her cousin hung his head in defeat. "Okay," he said in a very small voice.

Zelda gathered up her things and stuffed them into her backpack. "Remember, guys! Ten minutes!" she said as she walked out the door. "Bye, Nayru!" she waved to the band teacher.

Zelda walked down the hallway and out the door, toward the parking lot, which was almost empty, except for the stream of cars trying to get out. The Hylian girl looked around, trying to find Midna. She really did want to give Midna a ride home, because the Twili had missed her bus. "Midna, where are you?" Zelda asked under her breath. Then she saw her.

Midna was sitting on the stone bench, listening to her music. Zelda gulped and gathered up her courage as she walked towards the Twili. When she was in front of Midna, she coughed. The Twili looked up and then back down at her music player.

"What do you want?" Midna asked bitterly.

"All I want is to give you a ride home. Really. I just want to thank to you for staying after school, even though it meant missing your bus. Thank you for protecting me. I feel like we could become great friends, Midna," Zelda said, almost pleading.

"I don't want to become your friend," Midna said, getting up and slinging her bag over her shoulders. "Besides, my ride is already here. Just leave me alone." She walked toward a yellow taxi and got into the back seat. She named a street and address, and the taxi took off with Midna in it.

Zelda stood on the sidewalk, looking at the big square of cement. "Well, that totally backfired," she muttered. "Guess she really doesn't like me."

"Hey, Zel!" she heard her name being screamed from across the parking lot. She looked up and saw her brother and cousin waving at her from the car. "You got the keys, sis!"

Zelda shook her head and started to walk towards the car. She was quite perplexed by Midna's actions. One moment she acted like your friend (kind of), the next, she was trying to eat your face. _"Oh, well,_" Zelda thought, _"at least I'm not on her bad side. I'm not really on her good side, but I feel like she's leaning toward that side of the fence. I wonder what she's going to do tomorrow…"_

With that in her mind, Zelda drove home and did all of her homework. Thoughts of trying to find the boy she had run over crossed her mind constantly, but those thoughts were quickly dashed by her father who told her to stay home that night. Eventually, she was able to push him out of her mind and to move on with her evening.

She thought about Midna and what could have caused her to be the way she was. "I'll find out what makes you tick, Midna Dawnshade," Zelda murmured as she put on her pajama pants. "I won't force it out of you, but I'll become your friend." She sat down on her bed, turned off the light, and went to sleep.

* * *

HOORAY!

Seriously, guys, review... please. I'll update! I swear!


	3. Ominous Bunny

A/N: Okay...This one is only a _little_ random. White XIII started and basically wrote this one...um...yeah...she's a little insane and...whatever. here's chapter 3-OMINOUS BUNNY!

* * *

Chapter 3

Ominous Bunny

_Day: Wednesday_

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Venex," Zelda hissed. "You're making a scene. Get off the car!"

Zelda's older brother shook his head defiantly. He was currently standing on top of the family's tiny car (the one that hit the dude) and proclaiming to the world…

"I love PIGEONS!"

Sheik continued to laugh. He grabbed the edge of the car and started to climb, before Zelda's father grabbed his belt and pulled him off.

"No ya don't. And, Venex, get _off_ the car. NOW!"

"NO!" Venex shouted, sounding very much like a little kid.

The old lady across the street suddenly dropped her paper at the sound. She looked up to glare at the police officer who was having troubles with his son… again.

Zelda's dad smiled apologetically at the old woman before turning to glare at the red head again. "Venex," he said threateningly.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he shouted louder… if that's possible.

"Fine!" Mr. Altari said, lowering his rifle. "I won't shoot the pigeon. Are you happy?"

A huge smile suddenly plastered itself across Venex's face. "Uh-huh!" he said, jumping off the little car.

The father glared at the pigeon that had made a mess of his police car as it landed on his son's head with a gentle coo.

Zelda shook her head. "I don't understand our family."

Sheik, suddenly serious said, "Me neither."

Zelda only gave him a look.

He laughed.

Venex's pigeon ordeal had made them late to school. Again. By the time they had finally arrived at school, Zelda had heard about 'the dude' AGAIN. Venex and Sheik's new philosophy was that Zelda had killed him.

"You should've gone to the hospital to visit him or something!" Sheik said.

"Yeah! Or gone to his funeral," Venex added.

"He didn't die," Zelda said, annoyed, as she shut the car door and started towards the building.

The two boys looked at each other. "Riiiight," they said simultaneously.

Zelda shook her head at the two boys. The school hallways were crowded, but something caught her eye. Or rather, someone.

The boy from a couple days before was standing near the entrance to the main office. His blond hair fell in his face slightly as he looked around, bored. Then, his eyes suddenly snagged on her and their eyes met.

Zelda felt her breath catch in her throat slightly. She didn't know why. There wasn't anything particularly attractive that stood out about him… His ocean eyes blinked a few times before looking at an old lady that had just emerged from the office.

"Whatcha starin' at, Zel?" Venex asked, trying to look from her standpoint.

"See anything you like?" Sheik asked slyly.

Her head whipped around as she spoke. "Nothing. Just go to class and leave me alone. And don't be late again," she said as she walked away.

The two brothers looked at each other, mildly confused before shrugging and following.

The blond boy looked around the crowded school hallways. School had barely started and it was already a zoo. He looked inside the office as an elderly woman was filling out enrollment papers for him. He sighed and let his gaze fall across the school.

"I know you're here," he muttered. Then, his eyes finally found his prey. A boy with red hair looked at the boy with a smirk before disappearing into the crowd. Link glared. "I've finally found you, Ganondorf." He looked back at the office. The old lady was holding her wrists and, he could tell, was clearly complaining about how much signing had to be done. He shook his head, knowing that he'd be hearing about it later.

Once again, he looked around the crowded halls with a bored expression. His heart skipped a beat as he felt a familiar presence nearby. He looked around, trying to find the source, when he caught sight of her.

Her blond hair fell down her back and over her backpack and she was looking at him. The boredom melted softly, he blinked, then turned away as the old woman emerged from the office. He wouldn't have noticed her at all, if she hadn't spoken.

"Don't let her distract you, boy," she said grumpily. "You haven't forgotten already, I trust?"

The blond nodded. "I know what I need to do," he said, turning away from her as his heart began to sink.

The old lady smiled cruelly at his pain. "Let's go. There's much to be done, Link."

**Class: Physics. Period: 1A. Teacher: Miss Anju**

"So Venex got on the car?" Saria asked, laughing.

Zelda nodded. "He's so embarrassing. This day could not get any worse."

"Well, look on the bright side," Saria started. "Ganondorf's not… here." She groaned.

Ganondorf was considered to be the most attractive guy in the whole school. For whatever reason beyond her, almost every girl loved him. And, for Zelda, school had been bearable since his family had been on vacation for the past couple days, but now, the nightmare resumed.

Zelda felt her hair stand on end and her hand began to burn. "Don't look at him. Maybe he won't see us."

"Hey, Zellie."

Zelda inwardly started to cry at his oily voice. She turned and tried to smile. "Good morning…"

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for his name.

"How are you?" she asked, trying not to say his name.

He sat down next to her. "Oh, pretty good… but even better now that I'm in Physics, baby."

Zelda's eye twitched. "That's not my name."

"Well," he started. "We've been seeing each other for a couple years now and…"

"I think you mean looking. And going to school together doesn't make you a couple." Saria said, taking the opportune moment to step in.

He put his arm around Zelda's shoulders. "How about now?"

Zelda took his arm off as the bell rang.

Miss Anju, liking to get things started quickly brushed past their table, telling them that, since they had a shortage of people, they were going to be a threesome.

"Perfect!" Ganondorf said. "The stars really have aligned."

Zelda looked at Saria with a look that screamed 'kill me now!' Saria could only shrug as they started the lab.

Zelda looked at the ceiling. "Oh, Nayru, help me."

Just then the door opened and many of the girls near the front of the class swooned. Zelda looked up to see what was causing the ruckus.

"Sorry!" Miss Anju said, putting the lid back on some weird container that held a knock-out gas.

Zelda laughed bitterly. She thought she had been saved.

"Uh…" an unfamiliar voice came from the front of the room. "Is this Physics?"

Zelda looked to the front of the room to see the young man she had spotted by the office earlier that day.

"Yes it is," Miss Anju smiled. "Don't breathe in too deeply right at the moment, though. There's still a trace of the gas in the air." She looked at her attendance roll and said, "You must be Mr. Siva."

He nodded. "That would be me."

"Why don't you go pick a partner for our lab? There's a trio over there," she pointed.

Ganondorf had been trying to 'casually' take Zelda's hand, when, suddenly, he went stiff. She turned to see that Ganondorf was glaring at the newcomer while the Siva guy just smiled back.

"Hi, my name's Link. What's yours?" he asked, extending his hand towards Ganondorf.

Ganondorf made a growling noise like an angry duck as he mumbled his name in response.

Zelda stared at the boy who had introduced himself as Link. He had messy, sandy colored hair that hung down into his face. His ocean blue eyes gleamed with a depth Zelda wasn't used to seeing. They seemed almost…

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ganondorf grudgingly got out of his seat and moved to work at a different table with Link.

Link gave Saria and Zelda a polite nod before heading off.

Zelda was pretty sure there was a little tension between those two as she watched them set up their physics equipment.

"Your vile's a little crooked," Ganondorf said, knocking over Link's beaker.

"Oh, so it is," Link said calmly, fixing it.

Ganondorf growled and Zelda could've sworn she saw steam coming out of his ears. She shook her head. Yeah, right.

"How is he doing that?" the girls next to Ganondorf and Link squealed and giggled.

"What?" Zelda asked, very confused.

As Miss Anju walked into the prep room, Zelda noticed a girl in her class take out her phone, take a picture of something and then squee as she closed it.

Zelda's phone vibrated as it received a text. She usually didn't look at her texts during class, but for some odd reason, she did. She instantly regretted it.

There was a picture of Ganondorf fuming with Link in the background, smirking.

Underneath, it said, "OMG! Two of the HOTTEST guys in the WHOLE SCHOOL!" It had about five hundred exclamation marks after that.

Zelda heard five other girls squeal as they received the same text message. She rolled her eyes. "Really?" she muttered under her breath. "There's something wrong with the girls in this school…"

She watched as Ganondorf and Link, unaware of what was going on with the girls' text message conversation, were battling out their physics lab.

They had just finished it and were beginning on the writing portion and Ganondorf said to Link, "I bet I can finish before you."

"Oh, no you can't," Link muttered. "You can't even keep up with me."

"I'm gonna rub the floor with you!"

"It's 'mop', genius."

"I know that!" he said looking around. "But it's about time you recognized my superior intellect."

Link started laughing. "You used big words. Do it again. It was hilarious."

Ganondorf growled. "Are you ready?"

"I was born ready… unlike you. You have to keep prepping," Link said with a grin. The two boys glared at each other before instantly attacking their papers.

Zelda watched as the two boys flipped pages every ten seconds and had the packet done within the minute.

"I WIN!" they both exclaimed at the exact same time.

"No, you didn't!" Ganondorf yelled in Link's face.

Link blinked and gave Ganondorf a small smile.

"What's so funny?" Ganondorf demanded.

Link's smile got bigger until it spread across his whole face.

Ganondorf growled.

Miss Anju walked back in and the class continued as normal.

"Alright, everyone," she said, indicating the basket at the front. "Please turn in your lab assignments at the end of class."

Ganondorf quickly snatched the paper and ran it to the front. He turned around and smirked as the bell rang, but Link was already heading out the door.

"Hey, Zel," Saria said to her friend as they gathered their things. "Do you think Link knows how to get to his next class?"

Zelda shook her head. "I'll see if he needs help." She quickly followed him out of the classroom, but by the time she got there, he was already gone.

As Zelda walked out of her Physics class, her brother and cousin met up with her.

"Hi, Zelda!" Sheik said, running toward his cousin. "What are you looking for?" he asked as he saw her looking around, confused.

"There's a new kid in school and-"

"I KNEW IT!" Venex exclaimed suddenly. His face had a huge grin that Zelda didn't like.

"What?" Zelda asked confusedly, looking at her brother. "Oh, no," she said, looking at his expression. "I do not like-"

"They _do_ sell chocolate muffins in the school!" he said running over to a stand where people usually sold food in the school.

"No way!" Sheik said following. "I want one!"

Zelda shook her head as she continued on to class. Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the ever familiar looming presence. She looked around, trying to find the source, but found nothing out of the ordinary in the sea of kids.

**Class: Magic. Period: 2A. Teacher: Mr. Ralph Mita**

As soon as she sat down in magic, Midna was sitting next to her.

"You know," she started, "this is the dumbest class ever. I don't even use this kind of magic, so I shouldn't even be here."

Zelda managed a small smile as the darkness retreated yet again.

"And thanks a lot for the taxi yesterday," she said sarcastically. "That driver got us lost about fifty times and kept forgetting my address. I'm pretty sure he did that on purpose too. Are you two in cahoots? Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" she asked angrily.

"No," Zelda said. "I-"

"Save it," Midna said, putting her hand in front of Zelda's face. "You are forgiven." Zelda let out a sigh of relief.

"For now," Midna added. "But I'm still not interested in friends. Got it?"

Zelda gave a small nod. Whether or not Midna was kind to her was alright, just as long as the darkness stayed away.

"This is Mr. Mita's Magic class, right?" asked a voice that Zelda quickly recognized. She looked up to see none other than Link talking to the teacher.

"Why yes it is…" Ralph started, searching for the name of the boy in front of him.

"Link, sir."

"No! Don't tell me…" Mr. Mita said, ignoring Link's answer.

Link smiled, waiting patiently.

"Siva!" Ralph said, taking an obvious peek at his role sheet.

"Amazing," Link said, feigning surprise.

"I know," Ralph said, straightening the robe that he always seemed to wear. "Go ahead and take your seat over by…" he looked at the role again, "Miss Koria." Link nodded and headed towards the Kokiri girl the teacher had pointed out, who sat just a row behind where Zelda and Midna were currently conversing.

Midna suddenly tensed. Zelda looked at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" she muttered.

Midna made no response as Link approached. He kept his eyes looking forward at his temporary magic partner; however, he looked down as he passed Midna. Their eyes connected, Midna's with a kind of fire, and Link, after a moment's hesitation, with a polite smile. Then he was introducing himself to the girl behind them.

"Midna, are you okay?" Zelda asked slowly.

Midna didn't answer as she stared intently at Link.

"Hey, Zel!" Malon said happily as she sat on Zelda's other side. "Who's your new frie-"

"Not friends," Midna said with a lost-on-thought kind of tone.

Zelda shrugged. "This is Midna. She's an… acquaintance."

"Cool," Malon said, getting the message.

"Zelda!" Sheik said, running in with a complaining tone. "I dropped my muffin!"

Zelda felt her hand make contact with her face very quickly. "Of course you did."

Sheik sat down, mourning the loss of his chocolate muffin as the bell finally rang.

"Okay, class," Mr. Mita said. "We have a new student, he sits over there," he said boredly, motioning to Link. "Everyone wave 'hi'," without waiting for anyone to follow his instructions, he continued, "Now we can get on with the lesson. Today we are learning how to make something into something else. To avoid most explosions, we are going to use foods."

"YEAH!" Sheik suddenly exclaimed. "I'm gonna make a MUFFIN!"

Mr. Mita glared. "Everyone except for YOU!"

"Aww…" Sheik said, sitting down with another mourning look.

Just then, Nayru poked her head around the door. "Excuse me, Ralph, but could I have your help for a moment?"

Hearts appeared in Mr. Mita's eyes. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "The worksheet's on the table, you know what to do," he said rushed, as he ran out of the room.

"Okay…" Zelda said. "Hey, Midna-"

"Go get the packet," Midna said, finally looking at her. "I've already done this."

Zelda nodded happily as she got up and went to the front of the classroom. She quickly found the small packet sitting on the table. As she reached to take a paper, another hand met and brushed against hers momentarily. She looked up, surprised, to see Link again.

Her mind suddenly did a back flip as she imagined her and Link, holding hands and walking through the hallways of the school, laughing like old friends.

He smiled shyly. "Sorry, you go ahead."

She nodded numbly after a moment before taking the pieces of paper necessary and heading back to her seat. She set the packet down and Malon quickly started on it. Sheik looked on mournfully. He would have been doing the assignment with Malon if he had not been forbidden to do the lab.

"I can't make a muffin," he sobbed, rather over-dramatically into his hands.

Zelda sighed, finally managing to shake the daydream from her mind. "I'll make one."

"Yay!" he exclaimed, his face instantly brightening.

The lab went along quickly enough and Sheik was finally happy with his second chocolate muffin. Though he did complain that it still tasted a little like a carrot, but he still ate it anyway.

The class was drawing to an end and most of the class was just sitting around, having finished the assignment, and were waiting for the teacher, who had yet to return. Many guessed that he wouldn't. He usually had a long discussion with Miss Nayru after helping her with whatever she needed.

Malon was currently talking to Zelda about the upcoming Band concert when Midna suddenly stood up.

"Midna," Zelda said cautiously, "What's up?"

"Obviously she is," Sheik said, sounding like a genius.

Without saying a word, she walked over to Link, who was talking to his partner.

He looked up as she approached. "Can I help you?" Link asked courteously.

Midna then did something Zelda would never have seen coming. She stuck out her hand and said, "My name is Midna Dawnshade."

Link smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Link Siva," he said, taking her hand and giving it a firm shake.

Midna nodded. "Can I talk with you later?" she asked.

Zelda's jaw dropped to the floor.

Sheik silently exclaimed as he quickly picked it up and re-attached it to his cousin's face. "Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't think that spell would actually work."

Link nodded. "Of course," he said as the bell rang. "See you later, then."

Midna nodded firmly before turning and picking up her stuff.

"What was that about?" Zelda asked, as her mind finally came back from the stratosphere and after Sheik had reattached her jaw.

"Let's go eat food," Midna said. She started her way towards the Band hallway, leaving the other three to exchange confused glances before following her.

**LUNCH**

"Ominous BUNNY!" Venex randomly exclaimed as he used two fingers to attack Sheik's face.

Sheik burst out laughing as Zelda looked at them with a confused look.

"Ominous what now?" Zelda asked.

"You don't know what a bunny is?" Venex asked incredulously.

Zelda stared at him before shaking her head. "Never mind. I really don't want to know."

Sheik shrugged and continued stuffing his food down his throat. Venex quickly followed suit.

Zelda shook her head quietly at their antics as she also ate her own lunch.

Malon and Saria were trying to have a conversation, but Ruto and Ilia were dominating the subject with something Zelda would rather not think about.

"Yeah! I got that text too!" Ruto said excitedly.

The two friends looked at each other with an excited squeal. "He was really cute. Maybe even better looking than Ganondorf," Ilia said.

Ruto gave a feverish nod. "Hm. But it's too bad that we'll never really get to talk to him. Guys like him are never in Band… except Ganondorf. And, Zel," Ruto said, suddenly turning the attention, "I can't see why you don't like him."

Zelda gave her an are-you-serious look.

"I mean, he's a total hottie and he plays Percussion in Band! Plus, he's all over you. What more could you ask for?"

"Uh… How about him not being a creeper that tries to flirt with me," Zelda said, setting down her food. "And all he does is hit a drum off beat during class."

"But he looks good doing it," Ilia said, popping the last of her grapes into her mouth.

Zelda shook her head. "If he's so great, why doesn't he have an IQ higher than those grapes you're eating?"

Ilia shrugged.

"Oh!" Ruto said, suddenly hitting her hand against her palm. "I almost forgot you like brainy boys…"

"She likes guys with their brains where she can see them," Venex said.

Sheik added, "On the concrete…"

"After she runs them over with the-" they started in unison.

"Shut it!" Zelda exclaimed. "He isn't dead! Sheik, you saw him during third hour!"

Sheik looked up at the sky. "Who are we talking about?"

Zelda shook her head. "Ugh."

"I don't believe it," Venex said, crossing his arms across his chest.

Ruto and Ilia suddenly squealed in unison. "Look!" they said, "There he is!"

The group turned to see Link walking down the hallway, looking around and appearing to be very, very lost.

"Oh, my gosh! He's much cuter in person!" Ruto said.

"I know!" Ilia agreed.

"He's just a guy," Malon said.

"A very _hot_ guy," Ruto corrected.

Malon turned slightly red.

"Hey, look," Sheik said, finally looking away from the ceiling. "It's a dude."

"He is alive! HEY, DUDE!" Venex suddenly took off running towards Link before Zelda could stop him.

"Hey!" Sheik exclaimed, barely recognizing the 'dude that was hit and supposedly killed by my cousin' from earlier classes that day, "He is alive!"

How Sheik hadn't noticed that little detail last period was a miracle. Zelda grimaced as she watched her brother, "Or was a second ago," she noted.

Link didn't take any notice of the red-head until he was on the ground with Venex jabbing him in the neck.

Venex gasped. "I can't find his pulse!" he exclaimed as he almost poked Link's eye out.

Link gave him a confused look.

"OMINOUS BUNNY!" Sheik said, running over to the two boys and dog piling on top of them.

"I am so sorry," Zelda said as she tried to pry her relatives off of him.

Link just smiled as he allowed Zelda to pull him to his feet. "They're no problem, really," he said.

Zelda tried to smile back when she felt her hand burn. She quickly pulled away. The sudden action almost caused Link to fall to the ground again, but he managed to steady himself in time.

His brow furrowed slightly. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern etched into his voice.

She half-forced a smile as she hid the Triforce behind her back. The fewer people who knew about her Triforce the better.

"I'm fine," she said simply. "It's just-"

"Hi!" Ruto suddenly screamed, grabbing Link's hand and shaking it madly. "My name's Ruto! Welcome to Hyrule High!"

Link smiled and gave a rather quiet thank you in reply.

Zelda sighed in relief. She never thought that she'd love Ruto's interrupting skills, but apparently everything comes in handy at some point.

Malon ran over as well, standing quietly behind Zelda and peeking cautiously over at Link. After talking for about five minutes, Ruto finally left Link alone and went over to Malon, dragging Zelda along with them.

"Malon," Ruto started. "Since you and I are both taken." The two girls sighed overdramatically at the thought. "We should forfeit any claims over Link."

Malon nodded solemnly. "Agreed."

"What?" Zelda asked. She did not ask for this, nor did she want it… or at least she thought she didn't.

Her two friends suddenly brightened and Zelda could almost hear them mentally chanting: _Zelda's got a boyfriend! Zelda's got a boyfriend!_

The trio turned to see Venex and Sheik in deep conversation with Link. Zelda could tell it was as much because Venex looked on the verge of a mental implosion.

"Ominous bunny!" he randomly yelled.

"What does that mean?" Link asked.

"It means something weird or important just happened," Sheik explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Zelda shook her head. Sheik was trying to sound intelligent with something that made no sense at all. Figures.

"Ominous," Venex muttered creepily as he walked towards his sister. "Zelda," he complained softly. "What is a…" He then made a noise like a choking chicken trying to do the Heimlich maneuver on a inebriated donkey.

Zelda stared at him, confused. "What?"

Venex laughed. "Exactly!"

She shook her head as she went to sit with Midna, who had not moved since the start of lunch.

Without a word, her eyes flickered up and caught on Link's. He nodded towards her and smiled before heading off down the hall.

"Ominous bunny," Zelda muttered.

Sheik turned slowly towards her, eyes wide. "What the heck does that mean?"

* * *

Just fyi, i had no control over this chapter. okay, i had a tiny bit, but not much. like the "choking chicken trying to do the Heimlich maneuver on a inebriated donkey" was NOT my doing...at all. i'm not sure what was going on through her head right then, but she has some issues.

REVIEW! (and make me very happy! and then i'll post chapter 5 sooner!)


	4. Band and Other Extreme Sports

**O Spastic One:** Yay chappie five!

**WhiteXIII:** Um… This is actually Chapter 4, regardless of last A/N promises.

**Spazzy:** NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lies, all lies…this is chapter five.

**WhiteXIII:** Um… Okay. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Band and Other Extreme Sports

_**Class: Band Period: 3A Teacher: Nayru**_

"I don't know what's goin' on with that Banjo, but I don't think it's sanitary," Sheik said, watching as a random person stuffed it into their band locker.

"Cool!" Venex said running over to the sweaty Banjo boy. A few minutes later he returned. "That guy was awesome! He let me lick it!"

"VENEX!" Zelda exclaimed, a look of disgust on her face. "That's disgusting!"

"I know, right?" Venex smiled. "I did it just for you, Zelda!"

"Oh…" Zelda said, not really knowing what to say. "That's…satisfying…"

"Yeah, you'd better be satisfied, sis. Oh, the things I do for you…Like licking a sweaty Banjo. Which was pretty sweet. I think I might get a high off of it!"

Zelda opened her mouth to say something, but was then interrupted by something even grosser than Venex.

"Hello, my lovely," came his oily voice.

"What am I?" Zelda asked, "Cheese?"

"No, but, uh," Ganondorf said, randomly flexing his Pecs, "But we can go and grab a bite."

"Of what? Decaying flesh?" Zelda shot back.

"Oh, yeah!" Venex said. "That's my favorite!"

"Besides," Malon and Ruto added, looking at each other slyly, "She's already got a boyfriend."

Ganondorf's eyes bugged out. Literally. Zelda gave him a strange look as they turned into cockroaches and ran for cover.

Zelda shot her friends a deadly look. "I do NOT!"

Venex and Sheik started singing, "Zelda's got a boyfriend! Zelda's got a boyfriend!" when Link walked into the room.

Zelda suddenly turned red as she hissed, "CAN IT!"

"Your love?" Venex asked.

"Whatever you call it!" Zelda agreed. "Just knock it off!"

Sheik and Venex exchanged glances, smiling evilly. "Okay!" Sheik said, running over to his locker.

"Hey, DUDE!" Venex yelled at Link, waving him over.

Link came over with a slightly confused expression, but he was smiling regardless. "Hey, Venex, what's up?" he asked.

"NOT YOU!" Sheik said, throwing a giant can over Link's head.

Without warning, Venex grabbed Zelda and threw her in as well. Zelda and Link were sitting knee to knee in the limited space. Zelda was about to say something about her brothers being weird, or the situation being kinda awkward… Not that anything was wrong with him. If Zelda had to pick someone to be stuck in a can with, Link wouldn't exactly be at the bottom of the list…

Suddenly, Zelda's world turned on its side as she and Link were shoved out of the can once more.

"Um…" Link said, blinking at the sudden light and seeing Sheik and Venex smiling above him.

"I told ya it'd work," Sheik told Venex, giving him a high five.

"Yeah, but I can't believe you just happened to have a can in your locker! It was, like, meant to be!" Venex said.

"I'll tell you what's meant to be: your immediate death!" Zelda growled, glaring at her brother and cousin.

"Uh oh!" the two boys chorused simultaneously and ran away.

"Okay, kids," Nayru said, coming into the room, "Time to settle down. Get your instruments and take your seats. We have a concert coming up soon."

She turned to see Venex and Sheik frozen in mid jump over their Band chairs, instruments in hand. Sheik spoke in slow-motion, "I tooolld yoooouu thiiiisss waaassss fuunnn."

"III KNOOOOWW!" Venex said.

Nayru shook her head and waved her hand, causing time to resume and their heads to ram into the stands before them.

"Seats," she said calmly.

Zelda sat by Saria, her Ocarina in hand and looked back, only to regret it. Ganondorf stood by his Bass Drum, holding his mallet and flexing.

"Yeah!" he said, looking at his 'mallet', "That's a good one."

She shook her head and looked at the teacher.

"Mr. Siva, we have a shortage of Percussionists. You wouldn't mind switching sections, would you?"

Link smiled. "No problem," he said, smiling and heading back to stand by Ganondorf. The latter growled as Link picked up the crash cymbals.

"Okay. Link, do you know how to work with the cymbals?" Nayru asked.

Link's blank expression was her answer.

"Well, Ganondorf, can you teach him?"

"It would be my pleasure," Ganondorf growled through clenched teeth.

"While he's teaching Link, how about we just carry on with our practice?" Nayru said, pulling out her sheet music and showing them the title.

They all took out their music as they all heard a crash.

Nayru looked back to see Link holding one cymbal while looking at the floor and blinking cluelessly. "Link, did you drop it?" Nayru asked.

"Yeah," Link smiled. "My buddy Ganon here"-he patted Ganondorf on the shoulder-"told me that it's a tradition to drop the cymbals before every practice. It's good luck!"

"No, Link. That's abusive to the instrument. How about we try the gong?"

Link blushed, embarrassed, before nodding and grabbing the gong mallet. He hefted it slowly and looked it over.

A few girls in the flute section sighed.

Zelda shook her head.

Finally, the piece began. Nayru was a great conductor, she was able to give everybody their cues, and recover if a major one was missed. Her eyes flickered to the back and gave Link his cue. He swung towards the mettle rimming that surrounded the center, and hit it perfectly. But the mallet wasn't done yet. In the blink of an eye, it had flown from his hands, smacked Ganondorf in the back of the head and dropped onto a nearby suspended cymbal.

Everybody stopped and looked around, confused.

Ganondorf gave Link an evil smirk, hiding the pain Link had unintentionally inflicted on him.

Nayru smiled. "Yes, Link! That suspended cymbal was supposed to be there. Good job!"

Ganondorf's face turned an ugly shade of red, while Link laughed. Ganon grunted as he shoved the Bass Drum mallet into Link's hand. He dimly muttered, "Switch," before the music started again.

"Okay!" Link smiled and walked over to the bass drum.

Again, the music started and, unfortunately, Link misinterpreted the trumpets' cue for his own. The loud boom reverberated around the band room and everyone looked at Nayru to know what to do.

"Sorry!" Link said. "My bad, my bad."

Nayru smiled again. "Okay. Let's try again."

Zelda was getting a little tired of this. However, it wasn't over yet.

When the music got to Link's cue, Zelda cringed, knowing something bad was probably going to happen because it was fff. Link hit the poor Bass Drum with all of his might.

The mallet had had enough of this abuse! When it hit the drum, it flung itself from Link's hand and stuck itself defiantly in the ceiling above.

Link looked at the ceiling and raised his hand.

Before she could call on him, Venex said, "Um, Nayru? I think there's something wrong with the ceiling."

Zelda slapped her forehead. Why did she have to have him as a brother?

"Yes, thank you, Venex. I kind of noticed that," Nayru replied, walking back to the Percussion section. She grabbed the triangle off of a table nearby and handed it, along with its beater, to Link. "Now, when I give you your cue, you hit this… _gently_. Okay?" she said, smiling.

Link nodded and took the instrument silently.

"Okay," Nayru sighed, returning to her podium and starting the next piece.

Zelda hoped that nothing would go wrong this time, but after what had just happened in the last fifteen minutes, she guessed something would happen.

Sure enough, when they got through half of the piece, a clattering noise could be heard, followed by Ganondorf's shouting.

"What the heck? That was my ear!"

"It's okay, Ganon, geez. You have another one," Link replied.

Zelda looked back to see the triangle beater sticking out of Ganondorf's ear while he was towering over a smirking Link.

"Boys, boys, break it up," Nayru shouted, finally losing it, and threw her baton at the bigger of the two. "And you're lucky I wasn't aiming, Ganondorf, or you would've had a baton sticking out of your other ear! Now GO TO THE NURSE!"

Ganondorf gladly ran out of the band room, holding his ear.

"You know what, Link?" Nayru said, putting her fingers on the bridge of her nose, "Just go back to your original instrument."

"Okay," Link said, walking over to the lockers.

_Boy, _Zelda thought, _I'd hate to see who that is. _

Two minutes later, Link walked to the ocarina section and pulled up a chair by Saria with his ocarina in his hand.

"Of course," Zelda muttered to herself, rolling her eyes. She didn't mean to be rude about it, but music was important to Zelda, and the ocarina was a very difficult instrument. Not just anybody could play it… well.

They started, and, Zelda felt herself get into the groove of it all. The gentle pushes and pulls of the new piece guided her along and allowed herself to take her mind away from all of her problems. By the time the piece had ended, Zelda was smiling contently, and already missing the beautiful tune. They were then dismissed to put away their things.

Nayru looked at the back, finally noticing the giant can that sat on the floor. Her brow furrowed. "Why is there a-?" her question stopped as her eyes fell on Sheik and Venex, who waved. She shook her head. "Never mind. I really don't want to know."

Saria turned to Link, her green eyes sparkling. "You're amazing!" she exclaimed.

Link shrugged. "Not really," he said, putting the blue instrument away.

Saria shook her head. "You could hit those notes better than I could! Mine are always a little flat," she said sadly, looking at her feet.

It was Link's turn to smile. "If you were to sit up a little straighter, then the air would be able to get into it better. That way," he said, putting his ocarina in his locker, "It wouldn't be flat."

"Really?" Saria asked.

Link smiled and nodded.

"Wow! Thanks, Link!"

"No problem," Link said. "Happy to help."

Zelda and Saria had been trying to solve that problem for weeks. "You certainly know a lot about the ocarina," Zelda said as she put her own away.

Link shrugged. "I've been playing for a long time."

"How long?" Ruto asked, coming over.

"Since I was little," Link said slowly, as if trying to remember exactly when he started.

"So, about how many years?" Zelda wondered.

Link looked pained. "Um…y'know, I can't even remember..."

Zelda shrugged. "It wasn't a crucial bit of information. Don't hurt yourself if you can't remember."

"Okay."

"Hey, Zelda!" Venex yelled from across the band room.

"What?" his sister sighed, looking at him.

"Come over here!"

She walked over to her brother and said, "What do you want this time?"

"Um…" He turned to Sheik. "What were we gonna say to her?"

"So, we saw you having a conversation with your lover," Sheik told her slyly. "What were you talkin' about?"

"That's none of your-" Zelda realized her slip-up when she saw the looks on her relatives' faces. "Wait! I mean, he's not my lover! And he never will be!"

Right after she said that, she envisioned Link and herself walking down the hallway in school, holding hands and laughing together as if they'd heard a joke.

"GAAAAAH!" she screamed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Okay, okay, I believe you, Zel," Venex said, backing away. "No need to scream at me." To Sheik, he muttered, "Although I wouldn't be disappointed if she became his lover."

"I'm right here, Venex," Zelda growled. "If you dare consider me and Link a couple one more time, I swear I'm gonna…"

The bell rang, ending class and Zelda's threat.

She rolled her eyes as she walked out of the band room, following her brother who was sprinting away from her as fast as he could.

_**Class: Physical Education Period: 4A Teacher: Miss Din**_

Zelda stretched and let out a sigh of relief. For once, she was glad to be in Gym. It was an all girls class after all. No Ganondorf, Venex, or Sheik. Just her and… She frowned. Nabooru passed by quickly. Their eyes caught as they passed and Nabooru looked away with disgust. Zelda sighed. Maybe this wouldn't be so great of a reprieve.

"Hey," Midna said, coming to stand by her. "You know if you keep looking like that your face is going to freeze."

Zelda nodded absentmindedly. "I have a hole in my pants," she said randomly.

"Isn't that fun," Midna said, hardly paying attention.

"Alright, ladies!" Din said, entering the room. "We are going to be-"

The Gym was so full of babble, the ceiling would have plugged its ears… if it had any hands… or ears for that matter.

"Ladies!" Din shouted, trying to get control. However, nobody was listening. She sighed. "WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT ASSISTANT TODAY! EVERYONE MAKE LINK FEEL WELCOME!"

Suddenly, the girls erupted into squeals and giggles as they finally noticed the hunk standing by Din. Link turned away in embarrassment. Why was school so complicated? And freaky? And why does everyone stare!

Satisfied with their sudden attention, Din continued. "We're going to be…" she trailed off, trying to think of a suitable torture for that day. Her eyes gleamed. "Playing Capture the Flag."

The girls nodded dreamily, not paying attention, but at least they were quiet.

Din went to the cabinet to grab the flags and frowned. She returned with a green flag and bad news. "It seems we only have one flag," she said.

The whole gym, who had been fighting as to what team would get Link, all cried out in exasperation. "So, we're going to do this instead." She handed the flag to Link as she spoke. "Whoever gets the flag first wins," she grinned at Link evilly. Link didn't like where this was going. Why did he have to take it? "GO!"

The girls all moved in a sudden mass towards Link, who instantly took off running through the gym doors and outside.

* * *

"That was actually kinda fun," Midna said as they changed back into their school clothes. "My favorite part was when Link tried to jump the fence, and then that one chick ran into the fence."

Zelda smiled and nodded. "Or, afterwards, when he fell off and everyone dog piled on him."

The two girls laughed as if they had been old friends for an eternity. Nabooru shot them a dirty look as she hefted her backpack and left the locker room. Zelda frowned. Why did they have to fight? They had been friends for as long as Zelda could remember.

"Catch you later," Midna said, running off towards her bus. Zelda gave her a forced smile, grabbed her stuff and headed to the Band room.

Zelda walked in and saw Ruto. "Hey, Ruto!" she said, going up to her friend.

"Hi, Zel! Guess what Zoranor did today!" Ruto replied and spouted off something that her crush had done for her all in one breath. She took a deep gasp of air and said, "But…"

"But?" Zelda asked, not having understood a word of what Ruto had just said.

"But I'm totally not interested in him. Uh-uh. Nope."

Zelda snapped her fingers. "I know why. Third grade, right?"

"Yup. He's still not forgiven," Ruto said.

Zelda took a deep breath, taking in the smells of valve oil, cork grease, and who could forget the ever-lovable scent of BO. "I could just die in the band room, y'know?"

"I know how you feel, Zel. I mean, we just live in here!" Ruto smiled. "Well, I gotta run! Zoranor said he'd 'walk me home.' Yeah, right," she snorted.

Zelda tried to hide a smile. "Uh-huh. Bye, Ruto!" She looked around for her cousin and brother as Ruto ran out the door.

She looked around but didn't see them. She saw the trumpet section leader and asked him where her relatives were. He shrugged. "Sheik locked himself in a mellophone locker, and I think he's growing mushrooms in there or something."

Zelda rolled her eyes and thanked him. She walked over to the mellophone locker section and looked in. "Sheik, are you growing mushrooms in AJ's locker again? He wasn't very happy about that the first time."

"No," Sheik replied tearfully. "I'm mourning."

"Mourning what?"

"Venex."

Zelda's eyes widened. "What happened? Did he die? Finally?"

"No, it's worse!" Sheik exclaimed in horror.

"Worse?" she said, starting to get nervous.

"His muffin…" he sobbed.

"The one from this morning?"

He nodded, wiping tears from his eyes.

"What about it?" Zelda asked, completely confused.

"It got lost. It's lost, I tell you! LOST!"

Zelda was very confused. "Lost? What?" She thought about it. "Oh…" He threw up. "So did Venex go home?"

"Yeah, but your dad wasn't home, so we made him walk."

"WHAT?" Zelda yelled. "Sheik, he got sick and you made him walk?"

"Well, you had the keys!"

"He doesn't even have a license! And you could've called Mom!"

Sheik nodded tearfully. "I know…" Then he laughed. "And we did. I was just joking."

Just then, AJ, the black-haired human boy mellophone player, walked in and saw Sheik in his locker. "SHEIK! Get out of my locker! I don't want your mushrooms!"

Sheik quickly got out of the locker and straightened himself up. "I wasn't growing mushrooms. Who started that rumor anyway?"

"Uh, you did," Zelda said matter-of-factly.

"I did not! That was hard-core fact!" Sheik said defensively.

"Well, you were the one growing 'shrooms in my locker!" AJ said, crossing his arms.

Sheik nodded. "Yeah, I know…Hi, Mr. Whale!" he suddenly waved at a red-haired man who walked in the band room.

The blind janitor looked towards Sheik's voice in response to his name as his guide dog growled.

Zelda smiled apologetically at the man. Even if he couldn't see her apology, it was the thought that counted, right?

Having no response, the janitor continued on without a word.

"Sheik!" Zelda elbowed her cousin. "Be nice!"

"That's his name! He's the janitor who came to clean up Venex's lost muffin… And he wouldn't let me eat it…"

"Okay, a little too much info there, Sheik," Zelda gagged. "Let's just go home. I hope that he's okay."

"Aww, you care about him!" Sheik smiled.

"That does not leave this room," Zelda said to her cousin.

They left the Band room, which was mostly empty at this point and headed out into the hallway. However, they didn't get very far before something crossed Zelda's mind.

"Wait a second, Sheik," Zelda said, stopping suddenly. "I forgot something."

"You want me to come with you?" he asked, being almost serious for once.

Zelda quickly shook her head. "It's just my ocarina. You go to the car and wait. I'll meet you there soon."

A suddenly smile plastered itself on Sheik's face. "I knew it," he said.

Zelda stopped in her tracks for a moment to give him a quizzical look.

He leaned into Zelda's ear and whispered, "You're meeting a boy aren't you?"

"WHAT?" Zelda exclaimed jumping back. "No! It's just my ocarina."

Sheik smiled, shaking his head slowly. "Ah, young love."

"Go to the car," Zelda fumed.

Sheik seemed not to hear as he stood in deep thought. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he smacked his fist down into his hand in an 'I-got-it' sort of way. "Is it-?"

"Now," Zelda said, barely controlling herself.

Sheik smiled, suddenly nervous as he headed off towards the car.

Zelda shook her head as she turned and ran back towards the Band room. The few remaining people quietly filed past her and left through the back doors.

'_I hope Nayru hasn't locked the doors yet,_' Zelda thought anxiously as she approached the doors. _'If I don't get my practicing in, my dad will kill me._' A piece of scrunched paper rolled lazily across the floor as the Band door opened with ease. Zelda closed her eyes, sighing with relief. It seemed luck was with her today, but then she smacked her head against the door frame and that theory was ruined. Shaking it off, she entered. She looked at the teacher's office, only to find it empty and dark. Zelda frowned. Usually Nayru locked her doors… A feeling of dread overcame her as her neck began to tingle. A ruffling noise sounded across the room. Zelda froze.

"Do you need something?" a voice asked, suddenly jarring Zelda from her trance.

She looked at the blind, red-haired janitor, who was currently picking up pieces of paper while his Rottweiler, guide dog sniffed something on the floor.

"Oh," Zelda said, smiling kindly. "How are you… Mr. Whale?" His name was just too weird.

"Just fine, Miss…"

"Altari," she said. "Zelda Altari."

Mr. Whale nodded slowly as if digesting the name. "It's nice to meet you," he finally said, tipping his hat slowly. "I need to clean up here, so if you don't mind…" he said gesturing to the room.

Zelda quickly got the message. "I'll just be a moment," she said and thanked him for his formalities before quickly crossing the room and grabbing her instrument.

"So why'd you want to work here?" Zelda asked after a few moments of silence.

No answer.

Zelda repeated her question, mildly confused.

No answer.

Her chest suddenly felt a thousand tons heavier. Her neck began to burn as her breath became shallow and virtually silent. She turned around slowly.

She didn't even have time to scream.

The janitor lay still, his glasses a few inches from his body, or, rather the skin of it. She hardly had time to look at the grotesque scene of clothes and bunched up skin when she heard it.

"I've finally found you, Princess Zelda."

Quickly, Zelda turned to find the source of the noise, but saw no one there. Even the dog was gone. "What?" she asked, confused.

"You cannot hide from us any longer," said the voice.

"What did you do to Mr. Whale?" Zelda asked, trying to hide her fear as the burning in her neck grew.

A glowing red light caught her attention. Slowly, a floating figure emerged from the darkness. "I _am_ Mr. Whale!"

Zelda felt herself stop for a moment to take a second look. No pun intended. Right before her eyes was a red-winged, horned eyeball with pale, glowing red eyes. It's small body was white and cloud-like and, even in the heat of the moment, made her think of marshmallows. Demon Marshmallows. Zelda was more stunned by the creature than afraid, but the monster took the silence as a sign of fear.

"And now your time is up, girl. Any last words?" The Rottweiler came up slowly behind the floating eye, as if curious.

Words slowly began to form on Zelda's lips. "Sheik was right. Mr. Whale is a weird name…"

The eye glared at her. "Get her," he said. Suddenly, the dog's black fur spilt open as a gigantic, horned, dinosaur-like monster emerged. Drool fell from its overly-huge mouth before its pale blue, clawed feet. Its body curled around, as if readying for a pounce and Zelda realized it had no hind legs, just a long, tail-like body. It leapt forward with such speed that Zelda hardly saw it move.

Everything suddenly seemed to slow as realization dawned on Zelda. She was going to die here. In the Band room. No one was around to save her. But as the creature came into view a few inches from her face, her mind corrected itself by saying, '_No, they'd just die with me._'

Her eyes closed. Time resumed and, without warning, she was flying through the room, lead by the arm. The sound of clanging metal reached her ears as she stood shaking.

"Are you okay?" a warm, gentle voice asked.

Zelda's eyes opened to see Link standing in front of her. She instantly let out the breath she had been holding, but it wasn't as loud as she expected it to be. There was something about the way the shadows lined his face. It made him look much older, serious and… attractive? He held out his right hand for her to take and, instinctively, she grabbed it and held on tightly.

Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "You're going to be okay. I'll protect you," he said, pulling her to her feet slowly.

"You," Mr. Whale hissed. "You're going to pay for what you did to me!"

Zelda had almost forgotten that they weren't alone. It wasn't too great of a reality to come crashing back to it again, but the feelings of dread weren't nearly as prominent as they were before.

Link, suddenly irritated, shouted back a response Zelda never thought she'd hear. "Dude, it's been seven hundred years. Get over it!"

"Never!" Mr. Whale shouted back in response. "You killed my boss, the Sky Whale, poked me in the eye and blinded me!" The dino-dog monster came up behind him menacingly, drool dripping off its huge, blue jaw. Mr. Whale's eye flashed and the creature stood still, leaning forward on its two legs.

"It was more of a slash, and you're _only_ an eyeball. You don't have anything else," Link glanced at the janitor's human skin on the floor. "Except for your disguise, which, I must say, has gotten much better since the last time." He looked back at it with a glint in his eye. "Has someone been practicing?" he asked teasingly. Link sounded confident, but the look in his eyes told Zelda that something was off. It was almost as if he were waiting for something else to happen.

The eyeball's red eye glowed angrily. Zelda grabbed onto Link's arm as the eyeball's voice suddenly became thin, raspy and too much like nails running on a chalk board.

"Stop doing that!" Mr. Whale said suddenly and irritably.

"Sorry," another floating, horned eyeball said as it glided away from the chalkboard. "They told me to," it said, gesturing behind it. Zelda peered around him, only to regret it instantly. There weren't two of them. It was more like two thousand. The room suddenly filled with the flittering noise of their tiny, beating wings. Slowly, they built up behind Mr. Whale with their beady little purple eyes and wings.

"Ah," Link said, almost sounding satisfied by the sudden surge of monsters. "Much better. I was wondering where all your little minions were," Link said, taking on the massive purple, green and red cloud of monsters before him.

Mr. Whale's red eye flashed again and the purple-eyed mass suddenly surged towards them.

Light gathered around Link's hand and, before Zelda knew what was happening, a sword had formed in his left hand as he swung at the first wave of eyeball creatures.

"What are these things?" Zelda asked, trying to keep calm, but failing miserably.

"Eyeball Monsters!" Link shouted over his shoulder as he swiped at another one.

Zelda paused. "What kind of a name is that?" she asked, disbelievingly.

Link shrugged. "I don't know, but it's pretty accurate."

What previously had been a dog, suddenly popped into view, jaws snapping and almost taking Link's arm with it as it retreated from Link's sword.

"What's that?" she asked as they backed up.

"A Dodongo," Link hissed as it came at him again.

It snapped up again, Link dodged, pulling Zelda along with him. The blue-grey skinned beast slammed into the lockers behind them, leaving huge dents on the white, wiry doors. Mr. Whale gave a screeching noise and his massive army of flying eyeballs charged towards Link.

Zelda felt her hand slip into Link's and she held on tightly. He pushed her behind him protectively and cut out vertically at the closest monster.

As the battle wore on, Link felt himself begin to tire. He wasn't sure how much longer he could do this. Whenever he cut through a surge of Eyeball Monsters, another wave would always take its place. He knew he had to get to Mr. Whale, their leader, but he couldn't pull out a move powerful enough to take down the minions so he could move forward. The spin attack would be excellent, considering the many opponents, but he couldn't use it and protect the person behind him. He could use his magic, but, since that wasn't his greatest form of offense, it would only serve to wear him out even more. Plus, he knew he would need it soon. Zelda had powerful magic, but with the fear she was experiencing now, she wouldn't be able to use it clearly. His brow furrowed. He didn't have a choice, but to keep going and to look for an opening.

Zelda trembled as the monsters continued to push them back. Her hand began to feel sticky as she clung to Link's gloved hand. It was growing more limp by the minute. Sweat trickled down his tanned neck and his breathing was coming out controlled, but Zelda could tell he was exhausted. She frowned. She was being a burden just standing behind him. If they were to get out of there alive, she would have to stop being afraid.

Suddenly, the Dodongo lunged from the side, teeth open and gaping. Zelda screamed and Link pulled her away. He grunted in pain as the creature's teeth made contact with his sword arm and drew blood. He pulled his right arm free for a moment, took his sword and made quick work of the monster. It froze for a moment before disappearing with a tiny poof.

The Eyeball Monsters saw their opening and dived.

"When I said I'd probably die here, I meant it METOPHORICALLY!" she screeched at Link as he dragged her along. So much for not panicking.

"They don't have a lot of metaphors where he's from," Link said, dodging the onslaught of Eyeball Monsters. If she were to faint, things would only get more difficult.

"Clearly," one of the purple minions replied before Link decimated it.

With the whoosh of wings another purple-eyed beast headed towards Zelda. With another line of the offenders coming towards him, Link hardly had time to think. Though rather harmless, an Eyeball Monster was capable of going in for the kill. He had no choice.

He flung his sword at the line of monsters before diving into Zelda and forcing her into a run. The charging minion slammed into another locker and disappeared in a poof.

Mr. Whale smiled as he heard the sword clang to the ground and the sound of retreating footsteps. It was check mate.

Link and Zelda fell to the Band Room floor as they dodged monster after monster. Zelda looked at Link. His face was abnormally pale… She then looked at his arm and caught her breath. He wasn't bleeding. Link smiled at her. "These guys are loads of fun, huh?"

She grabbed his left arm, her mind racing. How was that possible? That monster dog bit him. He was bleeding just a second ago! She had seen it.

"Well, well, well," Mr. Whale said, flapping up to the pair on the floor. "Looks like I finally win."

"Who are you working for?" Link demanded, standing up and placing himself in front of Zelda.

He smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know," he taunted.

Link shrugged. "Meh. Actually, it isn't that big of a deal."

Mr. Whale glared in annoyance. "Yes it is!"

"Obviously not," Link replied, laughing slightly, "You don't even have a name made up for it yet? Have you learned nothing at the 'Striking Fear Into Your Hero' class?"

"I'm a graduate!" the eyeball shrieked. "Enough of this now! This is the end for you!"

Zelda's heart began to race, but, as she held onto Link's left hand, her mind slowly began to clear. It was her turn to help now. She suddenly felt a surge of power flow into her. Link muttered words to her quietly. Zelda repeated after him without thinking. She grasped Link's hand tightly as magic began to work its way through her lips.

The monsters gave one last charge at them before they were met with a powerful barrier. The instant the monsters made contact, they vanished to the world they had come from. The barrier expanded, destroying all the monsters in its wake.

Mr. Whale retreated in panic. "She remembers… I must alert the boss immediately!" he muttered to himself. He received no answer. He felt the light from the barrier extending towards him. Panicked, he turned and flew out the nearest window.

As the light began to fade, Zelda's head began to spin. Where had that power come from? Link's face suddenly appeared above her as she slowly faded out to black.

Link's mouth drew itself into a line as he held Zelda's unconscious form. Remembered? No. Definitely not. The light from the Triforce of Wisdom faded now that its job was done. Zelda's blond hair fell across her worn face. Link tucked it away behind her ears and smiled. She looked so peaceful.

He laid her on the ground, crossed the wreckage and picked up his blue-hilted sword. The blade reflected the dim rays of light that cast itself through the broken windows. Link sighed as he sheathed it and it disappeared. He turned to look at Zelda again.

"Why does it always have to be this way?" he asked sadly as the light of the Triforce of Courage faded from his hand.

He picked her up, holding her gently in his arms bridal style and headed out of the Band Room. After muttering a few words, the Band room door swung shut on the room, looking as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**Spazzy:** Okay! Torture time! Updating takes too long, so… When I get three more rabies I'll post again!

**XIII:** Um… Okay. Good luck with that. (I think she means reviews.)


	5. Swim For Your LIVES!

**Spazzy: **Yay for rabies! You guys are great!

**WhiteXIII:** I'm surprised that actually worked... Anyways, here is Chappie 5.

**Spazzy: **SWIM FOR YOUR LIVES!

* * *

Chapter 5

Swim For Your LIVES!

_Day: Thursday_

Blaring and annoying, Zelda heard her alarm go off. She groaned and slapped the buzzer to silence it. Zelda's eyes opened slowly. She sat up, attempting to rub away the pain that surged from her forehead. '_What happened?_' she wondered vaguely. She looked around her room. Eventually, her eyes came to rest on her little ocarina, which lay on her bedside desk. Then everything came rushing back.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Sheik said, walking into the room. "It's time for school and-"

"Sheik!" Zelda exclaimed, jumping out of bed, almost tripping in the process.

"I know," he said, standing like a superhero. "I am awesome, but I don't do autographs."

Hardly hearing a word he said, Zelda continued to babble. "Yesterday, in the Band room, I-I and Mr. Whale and… and Link-"

"I knew it! You went there to meet up with Link! I just knew it!" Sheik exclaimed.

Zelda continued, regardless. Her mind was in a whirl and showed no signs of slowing down. "And then this thing and-and-and my neck started to burn and-"

"Well, that's a new feature," Sheik said, seeming genuinely surprised. "Doesn't it usually get cold or whatever?"

"No," Zelda said somewhat defensively. "It tingles."

Sheik frowned in confusion. "What kind of catch phrase is that?" he asked.

Zelda gave him a weird look. "It's not a catch phrase, Sheik. It's-"

He held up a finger to silence her. His mouth formed a straight line as he locked his eyes onto something behind her.

Zelda froze. "What is it, Sheik?" she whispered.

"Zelda," he breathed, not taking his eyes from his target.

"What?" she squeaked.

"My neck hairs are tingling."

"What?" Zelda asked, confused.

Sheik looked down at her, snickering. "See what I mean? Terrible catch phrase."

"Sheik," Zelda said impatiently. "Link isn't normal!"

Her cousin shook his head slowly. "Wow. You really hit your head hard yesterday."

"I didn't-" The torrent of her mind suddenly hit the pause button. "What?"

"You hit your head yesterday and knocked yourself out," Sheik said, grabbing Zelda's shoulders as if to steady her.

"Then how did I-" Zelda started, holding her head. Memories of the previous day became cloudy and difficult to distinguish. She held her head, trying to recall something, anything. Dim images drifted through, but the only thing she could recall was getting her ocarina… or was that a dream?

"Link found you and had to drive us both home," Sheik said. He suddenly pouted. "I offered to drive, but he wouldn't let me."

Link… Yeah. He was there too… But wasn't there something weird that happened…? She shook her head as the ache got worse. One thing was certain, she definitely hit her head. It was hurting like no other. Oh, well. At least it was quiet.

"GUESS WHO'S BETTER!" Venex said, bursting into the room.

Zelda winced. Feel free to forget that last thought.

"Wait…What?" Zelda asked her brother.

"I LIKE THE TACO!" Venex screamed.

"Too bad!" Zelda's father randomly yelled up to them, "We're having bacon for breakfast!"

Sheik and Venex exchanged excited glances before simultaneously saying in a very strange, wobbly tone, "B_AAAA-_con!" They then ran out of Zelda's room and down the stairs.

Zelda shook her head as she closed the door after them and got dressed for the day. A pair of jeans and a pale pink t-shirt and she was ready to go. She glanced down at her ocarina one more time, searching her brain for what had happened as she stood by the now open door. She only succeeded in getting a massive headache.

"Zelda! Breakfast!" her mother called. Slowly, Zelda went out of her room and shut the door and went down to see her brother and cousin stuffing their faces with bacon and other things. She sat down and began to fill her plate.

"So, Zelda," her mother started casually as she sat down at the table. "That was a very nice young man that brought you and Sheik home yesterday." The dad stared at her as she gave her daughter a slight wink.

"Boy?" the dad said suspiciously, "What boy? What's his name? Where's he from? Is he a delinquent?"

Zelda suddenly flushed red. Not this again. Every time someone in the family mentioned a boy other than Sheik and Venex, her father flipped out. He instantly went into police officer dad mode and wanted to know everything possible. Zelda remembered when she was twelve, she had a crush on a Goron boy by the name of Joe Alpaloo and her dad wanted to know what kind of underwear he wore. Lesson, never bring a boy home. EVER!

"No," the mom said pleasantly, waving off the accusation. "He's a very sweet young man." She turned to her daughter and asked, "How long have you been seeing him?"

Before Sheik and Venex could say something like her and Link being soul mates, she said, "He's new in school. He just transferred in yesterday."

"Actually," Sheik said, pointing his fork at his cousin, "Zelda ran over him with the car on his first day and-"

"She was just that love struck," Venex finished.

Zelda slapped her forehead as her father went on another rant. "He really should look both ways before crossing the street. He could've hurt you three! And the car!"

"Well, Dad," Venex said sadly, "He _did _make a dent in the front bumper. It wasn't us, it was ALL him." He shifted his eyes nervously. "Sheik and I didn't illegally take the car and run it into a street lamp…No…"

"We'll talk later," the dad said in his best police voice, narrowing his eyes at his son.

Zelda's mother continued to smile at her. "So what's his name?"

"The car?" Venex interjected. "Mom, cars are always girls."

The mom ignored him. "I meant the boy that brought Zelda home yesterday. He was pretty cute for a new kid."

Zelda shook her head in annoyance, but still answered. "His name is Link Siva."

Sheik gave her a weird glance. "I already knew that."

"I do not want you hanging around this Siva kid!" The father interjected. He suddenly turned to the boys. "What extracurricular activity will you boys be doing to avoid this catastrophe?"

The boys exchanged glances before happily saying, "We're auditioning for a play tomorrow!"

Mr. Altari nodded approvingly. "And Zelda?" he asked, turning to her.

She shook her head. "You know drama isn't my thing."

"Well, doesn't your school have a swim team?" the mother asked. Zelda thought about it slightly before nodding slowly. "Great," the mom said. "You've always loved to swim. Maybe you could go try out."

"And take Link with you!" Sheik exclaimed. "That'd be fun."

"It's an all girls team," Zelda said quickly, eyeing her father, who gave an approving nod.

Finishing her food, Zelda quickly grabbed her plate, dropped it off in the sink and left to grab her backpack. "I'm heading out!" she called over her shoulder. She could hear the sound of frantic plate scraping and gurgling as Sheik and Venex wolfed down their food and ran into a wall. She shook her head. Great way to start a morning.

_**Class: English Period: 1B Teacher: Mr. Shad Kyler**_

It turned out that that day Mr. Kyler's wife was having a baby and he wouldn't be there so they had a substitute. He was the math teacher there at Hyrule High and he had been called upon to teach the English class because he had prep first period.

Zelda sat down in her chair next to Ilia and Malon. "Oh, what a morning," she sighed.

"What did Sheik and Venex do this time?" Malon asked.

Zelda relayed her morning to her friends as Midna came in and sat down next to them. The group continued talking, even through the bell, until the door opened. They looked over and who should it be, but the blond kid from the day before.

Link poked his head in tentatively. Malon said, "Mr. Kyler isn't here today. There will be a sub." Link thanked her and sat down in a desk across the room.

Just then the substitute walked in with all his grey-haired, balding glory. His stomach jiggled up and down with each step and his glasses were slipping down his big, sweaty nose. He turned to them and snorted suddenly as he pushed his glasses up. Looking around slowly, he began class in his typical way.

"My name is Mr. Math Is Fun," he glared grumpily around at the class. "Welcome to English." The class nodded slowly. Zelda remembered this guy. He had been her sophomore math teacher last year and he hated it more than any student.

Mr. Math continued, "Your teacher didn't leave a plan," he looked around as if it was the class' fault. "So I want you to write me a three page essay on how USELESS Geometry is!" He suddenly got a crazed look in his eye as he leaned across the desk at the front. The poor student cringed back as sweat dripped from his chin. "YOU'RE NEVER GONNA USE IT! **EVER**!"

The sound of screeching could be heard as every desk moved back. Mr. Math continued to rant as if nothing were happening. "Pudding is more useful than Geometry!" He then walked out of the class, waving his hands in the air and repeating, "Geometry" creepily. The class exchanged glances, shrugged and moved their desks together to talk.

Link cocked an eyebrow as the door swung shut behind the crazed teacher. "Well that was a little out of character," he muttered.

Zelda rubbed her temples. Why did they always have the crazies?

_**Class: Biology Period: 2B Teacher: Mr. Renado Shadrick**_

Zelda plopped into her seat with a sigh. "Hey, girlfriend!" Ruto said happily.

"Hi, Ruto," Zelda smiled halfheartedly.

"Okay, what's the matter, Zel?" Ruto asked, becoming concerned for her friend.

"I just had a rough morning with my brother, cousin and first period substitute," Zelda said. "I'm okay."

"Hey, baby," Ganondorf said, putting his arm around Zelda's shoulders. "How's my favorite girl in the whole wide world?"

"Get _off!_" Zelda exclaimed, shoving his arm away. "And don't you ever call me 'baby' or your 'favorite girl in the whole wide world' ever again."

"Hey, I thought we have something going here, Zelda," Ganondorf said, backing off. "Maybe I'll just let you cool down for a few minutes."

He walked away. Zelda rolled her eyes at Ruto. "He thinks he's _so _cool and he's all that."

Just then, Link walked into the classroom and looked around. "Um…Is this Biology?" he asked.

"Yeah, it is," Ruto said, looking at Link. "And you can sit by me!"

She dragged him over to her desk where he sat between Zelda and Ruto. He avoided looking at Zelda as Ruto talked to both of them, telling them how much Zoranor rocked.

"All right, class," Renado said as the bell rang. "Boys, grab a female buddy, we're going for a walk outside for the beginning of class."

Ruto nudged Zelda playfully. "You know, in books, you always wind up science partners with a possible romance interest."

Zelda looked at her, confused. "That's only in books!" she hissed as the friends dispersed.

Without warning, Ruto snapped onto Link's arm like a moth to the flame. "Hi, partner," she said happily. He smiled slightly at her.

Midna frowned as Mido was forced to stand next to her. He took one look up at her and cringed at her angry eyes.

"I swear," Zelda groaned as she was left to stand by Ganondorf, "The Oracles hate me." And with that, they left the classroom and headed outdoors. Casually, Ganondorf attempted to slip his arm around Zelda's shoulders. However, Zelda instantly pushed him off. Midna was still glaring at Ruto.

As they finally arrived outside, Mr. Shadrick began talking about how great nature was. "See those two birds?" he asked as two doves landed on a maple tree and began preening the other. "They are twitterpated as are many of you right now." Zelda wanted nothing more than to find a nice hole to die in as Ganondorf sighed contently and rubbed her arm. She quickly smacked him away as Renado continued his very awkward speech. She turned around for Ruto, who was right behind her, to help, but saw her happily chatting Link's ear off.

"You know," Ruto started. "You're pretty cute, but you're nothing compared to Zoranor." She gave a sudden squeal of excitement, accompanied by a little dance. "He is so sweet, and kind and smart and… Oh, don't get me wrong," she said, suddenly serious. "I'm not into him at all… He's just a total _hottie_!"

Link grimaced. "Yeah?"

Ruto nodded. "Yeah. So you better not get any ideas of trying to take me from him, because we're madly in love… but I'm not into him," she said, looking away with a red face. Link looked hopelessly confused.

Zelda shook her head. Ruto wasn't going to be of any help. She looked a little further back to see Midna still furiously glaring at the Zora who was now tugging on Link's arm and squealing about how Zoranor had the best eyes in the world.

"Ruto," Renado called, "Please stop talking!"

Mido screamed. "Don't hit me!" Midna glared at him venomously as the teacher scolded her as well.

Ruto gave another fan girl scream as the gym class ran by with Zoranor at the front. "HEY!" she shouted. "LOOKIN' GOOD!" Zoranor gave her a gangster nod as he passed. Ruto drooled.

Mr. Shadrick hung his head. "Miss Altari," he said, "Will you please trade partners with Ruto?" Zelda and Ruto quickly exchanged places. Zelda was happy to get away from the creeper and Ruto seemed all too happy to tell Ganondorf about Zoranor as well, the guy she was 'not' into.

Midna suddenly punched Mido in the arm. He cried out in pain and Renado sighed. "Midna, change places with Ruto please."

Ruto walked away dejectedly as Midna fumed. Ganondorf never moved his arm any closer than he had to.

"Now," the teacher said, continuing class. Suddenly, a butterfly went by. "Oh!" Then he was on the topic of how butterflies came out of their cocoons. Zelda was just glad the awkward part was over.

As Zelda half-listened to the teacher's rant, she heard Link ask, "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

"What?" She came out of her la-la land.

"I mean, after yesterday. You must've hit your head pretty hard to knock yourself out on a doorframe," he smiled. "You still have a headache?"

"A little," Zelda answered. "It's not as bad as this morning when my brother screamed in my ear." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm glad it's not too bad."

Awkward silence.

"Um…Thanks for taking me and Sheik home, Link," Zelda said.

"No problem," Link replied. "I met your mom…She seemed pretty cool."

"Yeah. She is pretty awesome."

"Okay, kids!" Renado's voice came from the other side of the courtyard. "It's time to go in!"

As Zelda and Link walked past Ganondorf, he winked at her and glared at Link. She gagged and quickened her pace to get past him faster. Plus she didn't like Midna glaring at her.

"So, now that we're done with our nature walk," Renado said, "We're going to watch a movie about nature."

"Yay," Ganondorf said sarcastically.

"Can it, doofus," Link told him.

Ganondorf glared at Link again and then they proceeded to have a staring contest for some random reason. However, as Ganondorf glared at him, Link just smiled.

Renado put in a movie about sloths. The movie moved just about as slow as the animals. Zelda almost fell asleep and she never fell asleep during school.

_**LUNCH**_

"Hey, Malon!" Venex shouted from across the band room when Malon walked in. "Come over here!"

"Okay…" Malon said, cautiously making her way over to her brother. "Wait a minute. Why are you at school? Weren't you sick yesterday?" she asked.

"Yeah, but that was because of the muffin." He narrowed his eyes. "It was POISONED! Someone's trying to kill me!"

"Doesn't surprise me," Midna coughed as she joined them. "Anyway, what's up?"  
"HI!" Venex said happily.

"Hi," Malon replied, confused. "Why did you call me over here?"

He shrugged as he buried himself into his lunch. Venex smiled and waved at Zelda as she entered. "Hey, sis!" he yelled.

Zelda gave him a vague wave in response. Memories from the other day floated across her mind again. She could see the lockers dented and many instruments that had been smashed and, overall, demolished. Zelda frowned. She didn't even make it into the Band room, right? A flash of light flew across her memory… _"Get over it!" _she recalled Link shouting. Wait… Get over what? Wasn't there…

"Hey, Zel!" Saria said, as she walked past her friend to grab her lunch from her small locker. "What's on your mind?"

Zelda shook her head. "Oh, it's nothing."

_**Class: Latin Period: 3B Teacher: Madame Fanadi**_

Zelda tapped her pencil impatiently as the rest of the class finished Fanadi's pop quiz. She was always among the first done and it seemed to take an eternity for everyone else to finish. She looked around the room and spotted Link reading a book. Zelda frowned. He was already done too?

People then began to set their pencils down either feeling accomplished they finished or just because they finally gave up. Venex sighed beside her as he finally finished his. And, being the last one, Fanadi's voice instantly broke the dull silence. "I have foreseen the need of partner work for this assignment," she said as she passed out a ridiculously huge packet. As she stopped by Zelda's desk she whispered. "Zelda, Link is new to this class. Would you please show him the ropes?"

Zelda nodded as she hefted the five pound assignment over to Link's desk and sat next to him. He looked up from his own and smiled. She stared as she realized he was already done with the first page and halfway onto the next. "Hi!" he said to her.

"Hi…How did you do that?" she asked.

"Latin is a piece of cake, don't you think?"

Zelda nodded, still staring at Link's paper. "Yeah, but I thought I was the only one who thought so…" she trailed off.

"_So, how long have you been taking this class for?_" Link asked.

Zelda shrugged. "_All throughout high school… How did you get into the final Latin class without taking the earlier classes?_"

"_I tested out of them,_" Link said with a shrug. He smiled at her before returning to his work.

Zelda began to do the same when she paused. Wait… They had just held an entire conversation in a dead language. She looked at him curiously.

"What?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" Zelda said as she continued working on the packet.

Throughout the class, they hardly spoke and only corrected the other for small mistakes. Zelda gave Link another sidelong look and smiled slightly. He really was smart.

_**Class: History Period: 4B Teacher: Madame Farore**_

Madame Farore passed around a hat and allowed each student to pull slips of paper from it. "Whatever piece you get is what you need to write your essay on for next week. Enjoy!"

Zelda looked at the piece she had gotten. _The Princess of Destiny_ was scrawled across it in neat cursive. She shrugged.

"The Twili war?" Midna said looking at her own. "Really?"

Venex laughed. "Haha! Stinks to be you!"

Midna punched him.

"Ow!" he complained. Midna ignored him.

"I got the sages," Saria said quietly.

"I got the tofu platter," Venex said mournfully.

The group laughed as Zelda turned her brother's slip rightside-up. He stared at it. "Oh… Well, that makes more sense."

Zelda looked across the classroom to see Farore laughing at Link as she walked away. He shook his head with a sigh and began to pick up his things to leave as the bell rang.

The kids in the band room were livelier than usual as some random person threw a roll of toilet paper at Sheik's head. He instantly turned and chased down the culprit with Venex as a weapon. Sheik threw his cousin across the band room and Venex sang a song about turkey.

Just then, Link walked in the room, blinked and walked out.

"He's in all my classes," Zelda muttered, mostly to herself. However, Ruto was all ears.

"What? No way! I want a hot stalker in all my classes," she complained.

"What about a stalker?" Malon asked, confused.

"Link is Zelda's new stalker!" Ruto said, now in tears.

Ilia, who had now joined the little group, gave Zelda a confused look. Malon followed suit.

Zelda shook her head. "He's just in a lot of my classes, is all," she said as she grabbed hre backpack.

"Lucky," Ilia muttered.

Malon gave a small sigh in response as she watched Venex smack into the white board at the front of the room.

Ruto gave her a sly glance. "You're gonna have to watch Malon, Zelda. Cause if you don't, she's going to steal your brother."

Malon turned a bright shade of red. "What?"

"You know it's true," Ilia said, joining Ruto.

Zelda shook her head. "Whatever. I have to go try out for the girls' swim team because my dad thinks I need a hobby. I'll catch you guys later."

Her friends all waved their goodbyes and continued to torment Malon about her crush.

"All right, ladies!" Din shouted. "Line up… On your marks… Get set… GO!"

Zelda plunged into the water as the Gym teacher blew her whistle. She smiled underwater as she felt the cool water grace her skin. Even as a little girl, this had been one of her favorite pastimes. The water was almost like a second home to her, a place where she could let all her worries wash away. She went under and kicked against the wall to turn around again. As her head came to the surface she frowned. If that was the case, then why did she feel so nervous?

After half an hour of exercises and endurance tests, Din blew the whistle. "Alright, ladies. Get out of the pool and line up!" The girls all groaned, but they started filing out of the water.

"Miss Din, may I see you for a moment?" the principal asked, appearing suddenly from the doorway. She nodded and followed the principal out, leaving the double doors wide open.

As the teacher left the room, Zelda was just pulling herself over the edge, when she felt something on her leg. She let out a scream as she was dragged back into the empty pool. The girls on the sidelines began to panic.

A green blur suddenly raced between the girls and jumped into the water, leaving its shirt on the side of the pool. The girls all gathered around to see who had jumped in and what was happening, but the pool had suddenly turned cloudy and nothing could be seen below the surface.

Zelda struggled as she felt something long and slimy wrap around her, binding her arms to her chest. She twisted and turned, trying to break free, but it only held on tighter. She heard movement nearby and a terrifying roar as the tendril released her. Zelda opened her eyes to see a rather large creature that resembled a worm with tentacles coming from its eyeless face. The creature's mouth opened to reveal red gums with several layers of teeth leading down its throat. Her mouth opened in shock as she tried to let out a scream. Realizing her mistake, she covered her mouth. The monster began to charge.

Suddenly, Zelda felt herself being pulled back. Blond hair waved in front of her as the light reappeared and Link slashed out with a sword and the worm monster retreated. Her eyes flew open. Why did this whole sequence seem so familiar?

The monster suddenly dove beneath them. Quickly, Link turned and shoved Zelda away as a large tendril shot out and wrapped around his middle and pulled him closer. Link struggled slightly before taking his sword and cutting himself free. The monster gave an enraged cry, releasing him. Link descended onto the monster and stabbed at the huge eyeball that resided on top of the creature's head.

Just as Zelda thought the fight was over, one of its tentacles smacked Link off to the side and grasped her around the middle and began to pull her down. She struggled again, but she knew all attempts at escape would be futile and Link was nowhere in sight.

Seeing no other alternative and deciding the fight would be too long for her conscious to take without oxygen, Zelda blacked out.

The girls gathered around the pool, many beginning to go into hysterics. Zelda hadn't come back up yet and the shirt they had found thrown to the side had definitely been Link's. Where were they?

"They died!" one girl said as she broke into tears.

A whole chorus of sobs then went up. "They were so young!" another shouted.

"Get a hold of yourselves!" Nabooru shouted irritably. Every pair of eyes turned to look at the Gerudo, waiting for some kind of wisdom or leadership to make itself manifest. "You're giving me a headache!"

A splash, followed by a gasp for air was then heard. The girls turned to see Link dragging Zelda's unconscious form onto the side of the pool. He wasted no time in taking control of the situation. "You," Link said, turning to a random girl in the class. "Go get the nurse."

Wide-eyed, the girl nodded and took off running. The girls clustered around Link as he laid Zelda's unconscious form on the cement, Nabooru at the front.

"Does anyone here know CPR?" Link asked the surrounding girls. When he was met by silence he turned away and sighed. "Is it possible to make this an even more cliché moment?" he asked as he tilted Zelda's head back and started CPR.

Midna chose that opportune moment to make an entrance. She stared at what was happening. She thought, '_Um… Why do I always come in at the awkward parts?_'

Zelda coughed harshly. Her eyes opened slowly, mist overcrowding them. What had happened? Someone was above her, but her eyes wouldn't focus.

"Zellie, are you okay?" came Nabooru's voice.

She blinked several times and the figure above her was replaced by a blue fuzz ball. '_Midna_?' she wondered.

Finally, her vision cleared. She coughed a few more times and eventually managed to push herself to a sitting position. "What happened?" she asked.

"You started to drown," Midna said blatantly.

Zelda opened her mouth to ask another question, but Midna was suddenly pushed aside.

"Zelda! Are you okay?" Nabooru asked in a rushed tone. Her eyebrows were furrowed into creases and tears were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Nabooru," Zelda started slowly. She had never seen her like this.

Her friend suddenly punched her arm. "You nearly gave me a _heart attack!_" she growled.

Zelda smiled. That was more like the Nabooru she remembered. Hearing some of the other girls whispering, Zelda glanced up to see many looking away with frowning faces. Zelda stopped laughing.

"Did something else happen?" Zelda asked Nabooru, confused.

A mischievous glint suddenly grew in her eyes. "Well, Zelda, you were being pretty sly with that last act… Was it on purpose?"

"What?" Zelda asked, taken aback. "No. What happened after I blacked out?"

Nabooru looked around nonchalantly. "Oh," she said slowly. "Not much."

Zelda raised an eyebrow impatiently.

"Link just saved your life and gave you mouth to mouth resuscitation."

Zelda felt herself go red. "What?" she asked.

Nabooru only smiled.

Zelda's hand went up to her mouth and touched her lips. Her head began to spin and, suddenly, everything was gray, before shifting over to black.

_The waves rolled slowly, pushing up onto the shore before quickly retreating again. The clouds overhead rested on the line between sky and sea as the sun casted its pinky glow over the sky. It was sunset. The most beautiful time of day._

_ Zelda sighed peacefully as she rested her head on the shoulder of the person next to her. She felt them take her hand gently as they watched the sun sinking down. She smiled. There could be nothing more perfect._

_ "This is great," she said contently, "Thanks for showing me this."_

_ "It's my pleasure, Princess," said the voice._

_ Zelda looked at her blond-haired companion, smiling. His blue eyes gleamed happily as they met hers. She leaned in slowly and he mirrored her…_

"Miss Altari," a voice said, drifting from out of the abyss. "Are you alright?"

Zelda's eyes opened slowly from her dream. She blinked several times before finally making out the figure sitting over her. It was Link… And he had some pretty good Pecs for a junior in high school… She suddenly shot up, sending the sheets that covered her. "What are you doing in here?" she asked, grabbing the sheets and holding them up to her defensively. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and she only had a swimsuit on… Awkward…

"It's the nurse's office," he said simply.

'_Then where is the nurse?_' Zelda wondered frantically. She furrowed her brow and instead asked, "What am I-?"

"You almost drowned at swim tryouts," Link said, concerned. "Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded slowly. Her mind shifted back to the event, but again, it was foggy. She frowned. Why couldn't she remember anything? And why was Link always right there when… Her mind drifted back to her dream. She turned red and shook her head. What was wrong with her?

Link cocked his head. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Zelda said, almost too quickly. When he gave her a surprised look she said, "I just… can't believe how much bad luck I have."

Link smiled slightly. "At least you didn't hit your head against a doorframe again."

She smiled. "Yeah."

It was silent for a few moments before Link spoke, "If you ever need something, or get into trouble, you can give me a call." He smiled warmly and Zelda felt her heart skip a beat.

"Thanks," Zelda said, turning away as her cheeks burned.

Link suddenly stood to leave. "Oh, also, I called your brothers, so they should be here soon."

Just as the words left his mouth, the door burst open. "ZELDA!" Venex exclaimed, throwing himself on top of his sister. "Don't die on me!" He began to hug her tightly in waves. "LIVE!"

"Get off me!" Zelda exclaimed, pushing her brother away.

"NO!" he said, tears streaming down his face. "I'll never let you go EVER again!" He continued to bawl. Reluctantly, Zelda patted him on the back.

Sheik entered the room next and exchanged a quick look with Link. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Link shrugged. "She has major luck issues." With that, he left the nurse's office and Zelda to the mercy of her brother.

When Venex had finally stopped trying to suffocate her with hugs, Zelda went back down to retrieve her things from her Gym locker. The room was quiet and her feet made slight splashing noises as she walked across the concrete floor and its few puddles from tryouts. She opened the pale blue, mesh locker door and grabbed her clothes, put them on quickly and stuffed the remaining items into her backpack. After closing the locker, she paused, looked around and, satisfied that she had everything, left the room.

'_My towel!_' she suddenly remembered. She walked quickly to the pool room to find a few girls from the tryouts arguing about something.

"No! It's mine!" one shouted.

"No way!" another argued as she tugged something from the other girls' hands. "He threw it at me!"

"NOT TRUE!" shrieked the other girls as they began to fight.

Zelda peered into the mass to see what she suspected to be Link's shirt. She smiled slightly. There was no way he was going to get that back in one piece. She then shook her head as she grabbed her towel and left.

She stuffed her hands into her pockets, her hands fumbling slightly as she withdrew her keys. Zelda was supposed to be meeting her brothers in the car, and she was almost there when she heard voices coming from around the next bend.

"I've been dying to meet you," one said. Zelda stopped. '_Wasn't that Midna? Why did she sound so serious?_'

"Everyone's dying with every second that passes," came a laughing response. '_Link?_'

Midna apparently ignored that last comment as she continued, "That was too reckless."

"It would only seem that way," Link said, a serious tone placing itself firmly into his voice. "But she's fine and it's going to stay that way."

'_She? Who are they talking about?_' Zelda wondered. Just then, their footsteps began moving towards her. Zelda exclaimed silently as she looked around for a place to hide. Seeing an open door, she dove into the room and left the door open slightly. They stopped again, this time in front of the door in which she was hiding.

"What do you plan to do?" Midna asked. Zelda could see her eyes scanning Link's face.

"I believe that protecting her is my job, not yours," he said coolly.

"Well, you've been doing a pretty bang up job," Midna said with a frown.

Link glared slightly. "I'm doing better than you so far."

It was Midna's turn to glare. "I could help you," she whispered. "I know you've been doing this for as long as you can remember, but I want to help."

Link shook his head. "No. It's way too dangerous, Midna. You could get yourself hurt or worse… You're not like me." Link turned to leave, but Midna stopped him. Link sighed. "Why are you here? We both know this isn't really about Zelda."

Zelda felt her breath freeze. Why were they talking about her? And what about? What was dangerous?

Midna sighed. "I've come to set the record straight," she said simply.

Link put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It wasn't your fault. Besides, there wasn't anything else that could have been done."

"But-"

Link shook his head firmly. "This job requires a professional. I appreciate what you're trying to do, but, trust me, it isn't possible." He began to leave and Midna didn't try to stop him this time. Instead, the Twili hung her head and studied her shoes. Link stopped and said, "But thanks. I hope that we can work as allies this time."

Midna looked up at him and nodded before also leaving.

It was silent. Again, Zelda was one of the last few getting out of the school. She stepped out of the closet tentatively, digesting what she had just seen and heard. Zelda looked after Midna and then after Link. What was going on? And why was Link always at the center of everything?

"Cause you luv 'em!" Venex yelled, yanking the door open all the way.

Zelda gasped. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Teasing you," he said, laughing.

Zelda shook her head. "I meant doing here?"

He paused. "Oh. I got bored of waiting for you by the car, so I came to find you!"

Zelda shook her head. Why did he always have to ruin her train of thought? Now… What about Link? Venex smiled. "Aren't you glad I'm here?"

* * *

**Spazzy:** Ha! I bet you didn't see that comin'! I can be serious!

**XIII:** Um... No you can't. That's why you have a co-author.

**Spazzy:** Oh, yeah... Hooray!

RABIES GOAL: 4! (It's only one more than last time.)


	6. Ninja Squirrels

**Spazzy**: YAY! I finally reviewd! ... Wait... What? *Falls over laughing* I'm so tird!

**XIII: **That wasn't even spelled right. It's updated-

**Spazzy:** She went to put the dog out so now I can talk to you allk by myself!

**XIII: **Wow... I leave you alone for five seconds and you explode...

**SPzzy:** *Laughs meniacally* I am sooo tired! I can't spell anything right. YAY!

**XII: **Okay... Since O Spastic One has the brain capacity of a five year old on a sugar crash, I will be the bearer of bad news.

**Spazzy: **Oh, no! Bad news! Don't tell me! *Palm to XIII's face* You ate the muffin didn't you?

**XIII:** Ignoring... Spazzy won't be able to update again for a while due to schedule-

**Spazzy: **BAND CAMP!

**XIII:** So we'll be back... eventually. No longer than a month and a half this time, I swear! Plus, this next chappie is important so it has to be done right.

**Spazzy:** Enjoy the chapter! NINJA SQUIRRELS! Wait, wait. Before you read it, you must know that I wrote Physics ALL BY MYSELF! I can be serious! ... I tried to write part of the band, but then I kinda lost it...

**XIII: **Surprise, surprise. Anyways, ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Legend of Zelda, the 3 Musketeers candy bar, or Frisbees in any way, shape or form... except for whatever Spazzy put in her stomach. **Spzy:** YAY!

* * *

Chapter 6

Ninja Squirrels

_Day: Friday_

"The auditions for the school play are today!" Sheik yelled, running down the stairs.

Zelda looked at her cousin with bleary eyes as she bit into her food. "You're actually going out for that thing?"

Venex suddenly popped up beside his cousin. "Of course!"

"How else are we supposed to attract the ladies?" both boys said, their eyes shining.

Zelda nodded. "You have a point. You two don't really have anything going for you…"

"Hey!" Venex yelled. "I have these luscious locks of beauty!" he exclaimed, running his fingers through his red hair.

"Ooh! Toast!" Sheik said, sitting down and beginning to stuff his face. Venex, seeing the steaming bread, gave a similar cry and instantly sat down at the table.

Zelda shook her head. "Why can't boys just be normal?" She stopped as she remembered the conversation between Link and Midna that she had overheard. Her brow furrowed. Why had Midna been acting so strangely? And Link, too. Granted, didn't know him all that well, but she was pretty sure that he didn't act so seriously all the time. Her head tilted to the side. Now that she thought about it, she realized she didn't really know anything about him…

Suddenly, a piece of toast was in front of her face. "Look, Zelda! It looks like the Eiffel Tower!"

_**Class: Physics Period: 1A Teacher: Miss Anju**_

"So, for today, we're going to be studying the trajectory of an egg as it falls from the top of a building," Miss Anju said, getting out an egg. "For scientific reasons, we're going to be testing with a hard-boiled egg and a regular egg. I want you all to take notes on this. But first, we're going to hypothesize."

The class immediately took out their notebooks and started scribbling. _Given the egg's weight,_ Zelda wrote down, _it depends on how high the structure it was dropped from on how far it will splatter._ She shook her head. '_That sounds like something Venex would say,_' she thought.

"So, what did you write down, Zelda?" Ganondorf asked, sliding up right next to her.

"Stuff," Zelda said, slamming her notebook shut so he wouldn't be able to see what she'd written. He wasn't smart enough to be in the Physics class, and Zelda knew it. She'd tried to tell everyone that, but the girls in her class were so angry at her when Ganondorf almost transferred out. So, she'd had to drop it and bear through the torture, although it wasn't her top choice.

"Stuff about what?" Ganondorf asked.

"Physics..." Zelda answered slowly. "What else would I write in my physics notebook?"

"I don't know. Cooler stuff, like me." He showed her his notebook, in which every page was covered in doodles.

She looked at him. "Uh-huh. Because I just doodle in my free time," she said sarcastically.

"Who doesn't?" Ganondorf wondered.

"I don't."

"Cause you're just boring, but I love you anyway," Ganondorf said, winking at her.

Zelda gagged.

"Hey, Ganon," a voice said from behind them. "Think fast!"

Ganondorf turned around and was pegged in the eye with a pen. "OW!" he exclaimed, falling back, grabbing his eye. "What the heck was that for, Siva?"

"I think that, since your ear got a triangle beater stuck in it a couple days ago, your eye felt left out and it needed a chance to hurt," Link smiled. "Besides, I know how much you love pain. And I know how much you love me to bestow it on you."

"You're gonna pay for that," Ganondorf growled.

"Oh, what are you gonna do?" Link asked, frowning. "It's not like you'll be able to-"

"Boys, break it up!" Anju ordered, suddenly noticing the quarreling students. "If you keep fighting like that, I'm going to make you lab partners for the rest of the year so you'll learn to get along!"

"Yes, Miss Anju," Ganon spat, going to sit in his assigned seat so he could be as far away from Link as possible.

"Thanks, Link," Zelda said, opening her notebook to continue her physics hypothesis.

Link smiled. "No problem. Just here to do my job."

Zelda's heart skipped a beat. He'd said something about doing his job yesterday when he'd been talking to Midna. What _was _his job, anyway?

"Hey, are you okay?" Link asked, getting a concerned look on his face.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine," Zelda replied, burying herself in her notebook.

_**Class: Magic. Period: 2A. Teacher: Mr. Ralph Mita**_

Zelda looked around, confused. Class had just started, Mr. Mita was talking about the new spell for the day and Midna was nowhere to be found. Naturally, Zelda had a few questions for the evasive Twili, though she couldn't be too obvious or she could be in huge trouble with Midna herself and possibly even Link. Zelda was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to overhear what they'd been talking about the other day.

Events from the other day swarmed in her mind with a combination of the days before. From the jumbled mess of all the things that had happened, Zelda was only certain of one thing: Link and Midna knew each other. She wasn't totally sure how that was possible since Link had just moved in recently… Then again, Midna had as well… Maybe they were friends before they came to Hyrule High? But then, why would Midna say that she had been dying to meet him? She shook her head as Mr. Mita passed out the assignment for the spell.

Sheik and Malon gave Zelda worried looks as she was told to work on her own. Zelda didn't mind independent study and, as she looked at the spell, she realized that she already knew it. The protective barrier spell. Pretty standard one, then again, it was only the beginning of the year. She hurried and did the lab part of it, in which she showed complete mastery of the thing and went on to the written part.

While she was working on that day's assignment, her eyes kept wandering to the pair behind her. Or rather, Link, who was still sitting with the Kokiri he had on his first day. She frowned. Why was he so different? His eyes looked up, as if sensing she was staring at him, and gave a small smile. Zelda quickly turned around, her heart pounding. The dream she had had the day before at swimming tryouts popped into her head. Zelda shook her head violently. She had to focus.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the bell finally rang and ended class. Sheik ran out the door screaming, "FOOD!"

Zelda shook her head. How were they even related?

Malon finished picking up her things, walked up to Zelda and said, "I'm going to go and get in line for a lunch today. Will you be okay walking to the usual spot alone?"

Zelda nodded. "Of course," she said with a smile. She never minded time alone, especially when she had a lot on her mind. Malon smiled and left. Zelda quickly gathered her books and headed for the door. She was well out into the crowded hallway when she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Link running to catch up with her.

"Zelda, wait!" Link suddenly called. Zelda turned around as she felt Link's hand grab hers. Her face flushed as she looked at him. Another day dream passed through her head, but she ignored it.

Link's face suddenly turned beet red as he let go of Zelda's hand and put behind his head, scratching it, embarrassed. "Uh…" he said, forcing a smile onto his face. "I was just wondering if I could eat with you…" His eyes widened. "I mean, with you and your friends… if that'd be okay?"

Zelda's face was still pink as she nodded. "Yeah." She smiled. "That would be great." Zelda turned and began to walk towards the band room with Link not too far behind.

He sighed under his breath as he mentally scolded himself. He could hear an elderly woman's voice pop into his head scoffing, "It's been how long and you still can't talk to a girl? Man up!"

**LUNCH**

"Zelda!" Ilia called from the wall they usually ate against. Zelda waved at her friends, Malon and Sheik among them, somehow they had beaten her there.

"Hey, guys," Zelda said as she sat down beside Saria.

The green-haired Kokiri looked behind Zelda to see Link standing there. "Um… Zelda," she said quietly. "You brought Link with you?"

Zelda had almost forgotten that Link was still there. He had been so quiet on the walk. "Yeah. Would it be okay for him to join us?"

"DUDE!" Venex yelled, jumping to his feet and yanking Link over to where he and Sheik were sitting. "Come hang with us! It's about time we got a new member to the brotherhood!"

Sheik nodded. "Now we're like the Three Musketeers!"

"I love that candy bar!" Venex said, his mouth drooling.

Sheik nodded his agreement as he did likewise.

"So, how long are the auditions going to take after school?" Zelda asked her brother and cousin. "I don't want to have to wait forever for you guys."

"You guys are auditioning for the play, too?" Midna demanded. Suddenly the world was a lot more torturous.

They nodded energetically. "You too?" Sheik asked.

Midna slowly nodded. She turned away as the two relatives gave yelps of joy and high fived each other. "Whoever's in charge of this world has a terrible sense of torturous humor," she muttered.

"What are you talking about, Midna?" Venex asked, spilling soda all over himself. "You know you've always wanted to be in a play with us!"

"Great," she said sarcastically. "Yeah, you know that's my dream." As the two boys cheered she muttered, "I might have to do a terrible job on purpose…"

_**Class: Band Period: 3A Teacher: Miss Nayru**_

Zelda sat down with her ocarina in hand and began warming up. In no time, Saria had come and sat down next to her and, soon enough, Link sat on the other side of Saria as third chair. He then proceeded to play a song that Zelda had never heard before, but it sounded somewhat familiar… She stopped to look at the blond ocarina player.

He didn't seem to notice her as he continued playing the music that seemed to chill the air and sent shivers up and down Zelda's spine. She lost sense of everything in the room except for Link and his ocarina. The song was mesmerizing in a weird kind of way.

When he stopped playing the song, he looked at her. The look in his eyes was sad yet somehow hopeful at the same time. He smiled and then quickly looked at the ground.

"Okay, everybody!" Nayru said, climbing up to her podium. "Get out the first piece!"

Zelda shook her head to clear it and then took out the music. Nayru's baton came up and the music started. Band, for once, went on normally and the class was over in no time. "Stack your chairs, please," Nayru called to the class before she disappeared into her office for a phone call.

As Zelda packed up, she couldn't help but steal a few glances at Link. His hair hung carelessly down into his face, covering his blue eyes slightly. He was frowning. Zelda turned away, her brow furrowed. What could possibly be on his mind?

Sheik suddenly came up behind his cousin, took out a can and stuffed it on her head.

"Sheik, what are you doing?" Nayru demanded, looking at Zelda's relative.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sheik screamed, running around the band room, knocking over chairs and stands and instruments and people. Soon enough, he had a few crazed trumpets following him in a conga line.

Zelda shook her head as she pulled the can off and watched the line swerve around the rather overly-large stack of chairs that stood nearby her. She looked down at the can that she now held in her hand. As she looked at it, it reminded her vaguely of the day Venex and Sheik had 'canned' her 'love.' She felt herself turn pink at the memory. Zelda shook her head.

"Look out!" Zelda heard Malon's voice call out. Zelda looked up in time to see the large stack of chairs falling towards her. Her eyes widened as they came crashing down towards her. She blinked and it was all over.

CRASH! Nothing. Zelda opened her eyes in confusion. She didn't feel any pain, just some weight pressing gently against her. She looked to see Link crouching in front of her. The pile had fallen against his arm and was pushing him into Zelda slightly. His other arm was behind her protectively, just in case. He gave a small grunt as he pushed the pile up from off of him with the arm the chairs had landed on. He stood and offered Zelda his right hand as he gave her a concerned look.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Zelda nodded as she accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. She stared at his arm as she realized it had suddenly turned a deep purple color where he had been hit. He smiled and said, "Good." He then melted off to the side just as a huge group of people, namely the conga line students and Zelda's friends, came running to her aide.

"Zelda! Are you okay?" asked a very concerned Saria. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

Zelda shook her head numbly.

"I'm so sorry!" Derik, a short human boy, exclaimed. "I should've paid attention to where I was going!"

Zelda gave a faint smile to the boy that had almost crushed her under a bunch of chairs. "It's okay."

"It's a miracle those things didn't land on you," Malon said, waving the boys away.

Didn't they see what happened? Or did they just not care about what happened to Link? She looked around to find her rescuer, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Venex looked around in confusion. "Wait… Where'd Link go?"

Link stood outside the Band room, rubbing his right arm gently. He cringed at the sudden sensation of pain. It was only a bruise. He exhaled slowly. "One would think that this wouldn't bother me after so long…" The bell then rang, ending class. He sighed again as he pushed off against the wall.

Zelda ran out of the Band room in time to see Link's retreating figure amongst the growing crowd. She opened her mouth to call his name when she noticed something and stopped. The purple on his arm had just vanished.

_**Class: Physical Education Period: 4A Teacher: Miss Din**_

"We're playing Ultimate Frisbee!" Din shouted after she finished her attendance. Link stood beside the red-haired teacher uncomfortably as the girls giggled and waved at him flirtatiously. Din didn't seem to notice as threw the Frisbee to Narbooru. "Link," she suddenly said. "I have an errand I need you to run and might take some time."

Link instantly brightened a little. "Yeah?" he asked.

Din nodded as she pulled a bundle of papers from her clipboard and handed them to her student assistant. "Take these to Nayru, please. And make sure to help her sort through them."

Link nodded and took the papers. He turned to leave when he paused and said, "Are you sure it's all right?"

Din raised an eyebrow as she gestured to the girls subtly. "Do you want to stay here?"

Link smiled. "See you later."

Zelda stared at him as he left through the double gym doors. Something about him definitely wasn't normal. His arm had been badly bruised just last period… It wasn't possible that-

"Hi, Zelda!"

Zelda suddenly spun around to see Venex very close to her face. She jumped back in surprise and asked, "Venex! What are you doing here?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" he asked. When Zelda gave him a confused look in response he laughed and said, "The boys' and girls' gym classes are combined today because my teacher isn't here! Isn't that great?"

Zelda sighed. Of course.

The teams divided up evenly and the games began. The girls were suddenly very fast and very eager to show the boys their good sides. The guys were also trying for the same tactic, but they tried just a little too hard and most came off diagnosed with severe Dorkism.

As they were taking a brief break, Venex took the opportunity to talk to his sister. "Hey! I heard Link was a teaching assistant." Many of the boys walking past gave a jealous, pouty look and continued onward.

Zelda cocked an eyebrow. "Where'd you hear that?"

"The girls were talking about it non-stop," Venex said. He then laughed. "I also heard a special someone gave you CPR the other day…"

Zelda shook her head in annoyance. "I almost drowned okay?"

"You kissed a boy! I'm sooooo proud!" Venex exclaimed, randomly throwing his arms in the air.

"Venex," she hissed. "I don't think he's even HUMAN!"

Sheik suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "WHAT?" he exclaimed.

Venex laughed. "It's 'cuz you wuv 'im, huh?"

"What?" Zelda exclaimed as her two relatives began ganging up on her with raised eyebrows. "No, I… Sheik, what are you doing here? You don't even have Gym this period…"

Sheik shrugged. "They randomly changed my schedule. Now it matches yours even more!"

"Yay," Zelda said sarcastically. "That's just what I needed."

"You know it!" Sheik said, smiling broadly.

"Zelda! Heads up!" Midna's voice suddenly called.

The named blonde Hylian looked up in time to see the Frisbee flying towards her face. With reflexes and an attention span Zelda had never seen before, Sheik snatched the plastic disk from the air and threw it to Venex, who fanned himself with it, looking rather exotic.

"I am so amazing," Venex randomly praised himself.

Zelda shook her head as Venex then threw the disk from under his leg. A boy caught it, gave the red-headed Hylian a thumbs up and continued.

"So…" Sheik started. "Where's your lover?"

Zelda frowned angrily. "First off, he's not my lover. And he's running an errand for Din right now."

"Oh…" Sheik said, sounding disappointed. "How's he supposed to give you CPR if he isn't-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Zelda said with annoyance.

"That's right, Sheik. Don't you have any manners at all?" Venex asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Sheik laughed. "You're one to talk."

Venex grinned. "I know!" He then looked at his sister. "Zelda says that Link isn't human… what's that all about, do you think?"

Sheik laughed. "What is he, then? A monkey?"

Zelda rolled her eyes.

"A substitute teacher with a broken family and a really complicated relationship?" Venex suggested.

Sheik shook his head slowly. "No, substitutes are still human… barely."

Venex nodded his agreement. "Then… maybe he turns into a wolf monster at night!"

Sheik's fist hit his flat hand quickly as he said, "Maybe he's part fish!"

"Yeah! Like a merman!"

"They're only mythological creatures!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Oh, poo. You're no fun, Zel," Venex pouted. He suddenly brightened up. "Maybe he's secretly blind, but insists on being independent!"

"Oh! Maybe he's actually evil and trying to gain our trust!" Sheik suggested. "And he's raised by Ganondorf!"

"That must be it!" Venex agreed.

Zelda slapped her forehead. "That makes zero sense, considering Ganondorf is our age!"

"That may not be true," Sheik said. "Maybe Ganondorf's actually really, really old!"

"Yeah. He could have been held back a grade," Venex said. "Maybe Link's an angel!" Of course they went back to that…

Sheik shook his head. "No, I know what happened…" he said seriously. Venex and Zelda looked at him, Zelda in disbelief and Venex in wonder. Sheik then said, "He's clearly a normal boy who got mixed up with some random spy chic and is now in deep trouble with this whole Organization set up and doesn't know which side is which!"

Zelda stared at him irritably, "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! ALL OF IT!"

"Well, he could be the Hero of Time," Sheik said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Venex paused, digesting the thought before waving his hand and saying, "Nah! That's ridiculous! You think this is some story or something? No, he must be a knight in shining armor," Venex corrected, elbowing his cousin.

"Oh! A monkey knight in shining armor! I understand perfectly!"

Zelda snatched the Frisbee from the air and said, "YOU DON'T GET IT!" She then threw the disk with all her might. She had intended the destination to be right into Nabooru's hands, but the disk, apparently, had a mind of its own and decided that Link's left eye was a much better target.

Link gave a small grunt as he quickly covered his eye with his hand. Zelda put a hand over her mouth and quickly ran to the teacher's assistant. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you okay?" she exclaimed.

Link gave a vague nod as Sheik and Venex burst out laughing. "That was perfect timing! Good job, Link!" The two boys gave him a thumbs up.

The blond Hylian returned the motion, still holding his eye and said, "Yeah… I always aim to succeed."

"Well, you definitely got your five points of awesome for getting hit in the eye with a Frisbee by your romance interest."

Zelda turned red as she hit her brother.

Link smiled. "I'm going to the nurse."

"Wait!" Zelda blurted. She turned a little red as Link turned back towards her with a confused expression in his good eye. "Let me see it."

Link shook his head and smiled slightly. "No, it's fine."

"Yeah!" Venex agreed.

"It's not as bad as when you hit him with the car," Sheik finished.

Zelda smacked them both upside the head.

Link laughed and turned to leave again. "Thanks for thinking about me, but it'll be fine." He then left, closing the doors behind him.

Zelda stared after him while Sheik said, "Wow. You're right… He isn't human…" Zelda gave her cousin a surprised look. What was making Sheik so serious?

Venex nodded. "You're right." Zelda stared at her brother. Venex too? "How else is he supposed to be so patient with a girl that keeps unintentionally beating him up?"

Sheik nodded solemnly. "Talk about hitting on him."

Zelda growled and left for the girls' locker rooms as Din blew her whistle, ending the class. Whether or not Sheik and Venex were kind of idiots, they had agreed with her. Link wasn't normal. The only question was… Well, just about everything about him.

**A few hours after school…**

Zelda sighed as she sat in the near empty auditorium, just waiting for her brother and cousin to get done with their play auditions. She looked up at the stage where they were doing a two person skit for their audition. The director, a Zoran boy Zelda didn't recognize, seemed fairly interested and even laughed at a couple points.

She suddenly spun around, her eyes searching the dark auditorium fearfully. It was there. Zelda had felt it. The dark feeling was back. She shivered and huddled further down into her seat.

A pair of beady, red eyes shone through the darkness as it locked its sight on its prey. Just as Zelda looked around, it darted away quickly and hid amongst its followers. It was almost time. Soon, the waiting would be over, and the training their master had given to them would all be worth it.

Venex and Sheik finally finished their skit. The director took a few notes, thanked them for their time and dismissed them. The two relatives walked down the aisles to Zelda, laughing.

"That was great!" Sheik exclaimed, throwing imaginary confetti around.

"I know, I know," Venex said, bowing to an invisible audience.

The two jokers stopped and looked at Zelda with raised eyebrows. "So…" they started. "What did you think?"

Zelda shrugged. "Surprisingly, you guys aren't the worst actors I've ever seen."

The two boys gave each other high fives. Venex then said, "Sweet! Midna totally owes us ten bucks!"

"Don't count on it," Midna said, suddenly walking up to them. The two boys screamed and Venex jumped into Sheik's arms. "Very manly," she said sarcastically before rolling her eyes and then looking at Zelda, slightly confused. "You're still here?"

Zelda nodded. "I have to take these two home," she said, nodding at the two, who had finally stopped screaming. She and Midna shook their heads simultaneously before heading out the double doors.

"How are you guys even related?" Midna asked as they pushed the doors open and headed towards the Band room, which was across the hallway.

Zelda only shook her head.

"Zelda, look! It's a closet!" Venex said, running ahead to point at the janitor's closet.

"Ooh!" Sheik said, running up to feel the doorframe. "It's so… door-y." The two boys then burst out laughing.

Zelda's hand then became acquainted with her forehead.

"And my worst nightmare," Midna grumbled. "The worst thing in this world, would have to be being stuck in a closet with those two clowns."

Zelda nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Midna's arm whipped out and stopped her in her tracks. "Don't move," she hissed. Zelda looked up just in time to see something dark dart across their path. She froze. Everything seemed dark, even though the lights were still on above her head. Her neck began to tingle and her mouth instantly became dry.

"Yay!" Sheik screamed, running in front of the girls. "I found a squirrel!" As he ran forward, he quickly disappeared into a dark cloud that had come out of nowhere.

A few seconds later, he came out screaming, "SQUIRRELS!" He streaked past the two girls, and jumped into Venex's arms.

Zelda turned back to the mysterious cloud to find, sure enough, an army of red-eyed squirrels pouring towards her. Midna grabbed Zelda's arm and began dragging her the other way. They ran past Sheik and Venex, who were just standing there.

"Why did you jump into my arms?" Venex asked, confused.

"Run, you idiots!" Midna yelled, grabbing the red-head's arm and dragging the two boys behind her. Suddenly, another wall appeared before them. The group stopped dead in their tracks. Out of the blue, the squirrels began flipping and jumping on the other's shoulders, leaped out in front and then froze. Midna, Venex, Sheik and Zelda were having a stare-off with a bunch of squirrels.

Midna cocked her head in confusion. "What the heck?" she asked no one in particular.

"They're ninjas…" Sheik said as he stared at them.

"So are you," Midna said quietly as she leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "You're a Sheikah. So do something! Can't you… talk to them or something?"

Sheik paused, his eyes narrowed and he climbed out of Venex's arms. He stepped out in front of the group and took a firm stance. Zelda's eyes widened. She had never known this side of Sheik before.

Suddenly, he let out a piercing scream, grabbed Venex and Midna and ran, leaving Zelda to quickly follow suit. The squirrels gave an enraged cry and followed quickly after them.

"What was that?" Midna demanded.

Sheik and Venex only screamed in response. The first wave of squirrels quickly cornered them. In a moment of panic, Sheik kicked the door behind them open and ran inside, slamming it after him. The door gave a firm click as it locked.

"Whew," Sheik said. "That was close."

"And so are you," Midna said, trying to push him away. However, there wasn't a lot of room since the three of them were now locked in the janitor's closet. _My worst nightmare._ Midna thought bitterly as she shoved Sheik further into Venex. She paused. "Wait… Where's Zelda?"

In all honesty, Zelda had no idea where she was going. Then again, it's really hard to pay attention where you're running when you're being chased by an army of red-eyed, demon, ninja squirrels. If she had had time, Zelda would have stopped to think about her predicament and how weird it was, but she was too busy running for her life.

They were everywhere as she darted in zigzagging lines in attempts to dodge them. A squirrel landed on her hair and she quickly brushed it aside with a small scream. It smacked into the wall and jumped up with an angry hiss. It was a miracle she could hear that one out of the chorus of angry, twitchy tailed mammals.

She bolted around another corner and then slipped on a puddle of water. She glanced at a sign that said, _Warning: Slippery when wet._ "No kidding," she grumbled as she darted into the closest room. Her now wet feet slid around on the linoleum floors as she then smacked into a table. As she painfully picked herself up from the floor, she realized she was in the cafeteria and she was trapped. Furry walls of furious squirrels blocked each exit. "Great," she muttered. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"We've found you now," a squirrel that was bigger than the rest told Zelda creepily. "There's no escape."

"Um…Okay," Zelda replied, a little confused that the squirrel was talking to her. "Why were a bunch of squirrels looking for me?"

Before the animal could answer, one of the doors was forced open, sending little fur balls flying all over the place.

"Look! They're flying squirrels!" a familiar voice laughed. "But, I must say, squirrels are a sign of getting desperate."

"Link?" Zelda asked, looking for the boy.

"That's me," Link said, smiling at Zelda. "I' m glad that you know who I am."

"So do we," the squirrel told Link. "We've finally found you, Hero of Time."

Zelda stared at the overly-large, demon squirrel, her eyes wide. What? There was no way that could be possible! The Hero of Time died a long time ago! He was just a demented monster from the other side that was bent on confusing her and making everything complicated… Yeah. That made sense.

"Way to go, Squirrel-man!" Link glared at the squirrel. "You totally ruined my grand entrance. Now what are we supposed to do for the first five minutes of our fight?"

The leader squirrel stood on its hind legs and put its paws on its hips. "Hey, I got about a five second intro. Your entrance was much more dramatic and, overall, humorous."

"Yeah, but now we can't do that whole scene when Zelda says, 'Who are you?' and then I say something like, 'Just a guy from class.' And then I'd turn to you and you'd say, 'prepare to die! Ninja squirrels, attack!'"

"I wouldn't say something like that," the leader said irritably.

"Yeah, you would. You're a ninja squirrel."

"So you automatically assume that's what all demon, ninja squirrels say right before they attack?"

Link shrugged. "Either that or, 'Oh, look! It's a nut!'"

At least a quarter of the demon squirrels looked around, thinking, '_WHERE?'_

The leader gave a growl as he shouted, "NINJA SQUIRRELS, ATTACK!"

The massive walls of squirrels came down on the Hylians before Zelda could blink. A flash of light surrounded Link's left hand and he suddenly struck out, sending the monsters flying backwards.

Link suddenly grabbed a hold of Zelda's hand and pulled her off to the side as the battle commenced. "Such a typical catch phrase," he muttered.

Zelda shook her head. "I've never heard that one before…"

Link laughed. "You'd be surprised how many times I've heard that throughout the years." The squirrel monsters suddenly recovered and attacked again, this time, individually.

Easily, Link smacked them to t he side and pulled Zelda further away from the encroaching creatures. He suddenly handed Zelda his sword as he grabbed a cafeteria table and used it as a baseball bat. The squirrels hit it with a thud and went flying in the other direction.

The leader growled in frustration as his minions flew around him. Zelda, however, stared down at the sword Link had handed her. Its handle was blue and had two wing-like handles coming off from the bottom of the hilt. A jewel sat in the center of the two wings. Not too far beneath it, on the blade itself was an engraved picture of the Triforce. Her breath caught in her throat. There was no mistaking this sword…

"Thanks," Link said, taking it back from her hands and hefting it lightly in his left hand.

"You… You're…" Zelda started.

"Not now," Link said, grabbing Zelda's hand and pulling her out of the way just as another group of furry ninjas lunged at them.

Zelda felt her hand begin to burn. She looked down at her right hand to see the Triforce emanating a golden glow, however, it wasn't alone. Another piece of the Triforce was shining brightly from Link's left. Zelda stared at it as she recognized it as the Triforce of Courage.

Link took the master sword in hand, went several feet in front of Zelda, crouched low to the ground with the blade stretched out and, when the red-eyed squirrels got near, he spun. The army of ninja squirrels was reduced to poufs of dust and smoke as they dissipated. The leader gave a cry out as Link jumped at him and slashed him into oblivion.

With its final breaths, the squirrel muttered, "You can't protect her, Hero. It's too late for her and for you… You've already lost." Beady red eyes faded into smoke as the demon choked out its final words. Finally, everything was quiet.

Link stood to his full height and sheathed his weapon, which disappeared in a flash of light. He looked at the spot where the demon leader had disappeared and shook his head.

Zelda stared at him. There was no doubt. The Master Sword, the Triforce of Courage… He was the one. Link turned, catching her expression, his eyebrows knitted in concern. He asked, "Is something wrong, Zelda?"

Zelda's head began to spin and she felt sick to her stomach. Apparently, she had issues with passing out… A thought quickly passed through her head and she muttered, "Sheik was right… You are the Hero of Time…" Then everything was dark.

* * *

**XIII:** Dun-dun-DUN! Yeah. Obviously, there will be a lot of Q&A goin' on next chappie. Spazzy, any author comments?

**Spazzy:** Um... Um... Zelda has issues with passing out... Yeah. I got nothing. You stole my thunder! *Glares*

**XIII: **Um... Okay. I'm not sure what that means, but whatever floats your submarine.

**Spazzy: **I like submarines...

**XIII: **I know you do. So, in Gym, when Venex and Sheik were talking about Link being all those things (monkey, a substitute, blind, etc.), that was actually referring to other stories that either XIII or Spazzy will be writing. So send O Spastic One a PM if you have a preference as to which would interest you most!

Hyrule Academy is the substitute one and is already posted by WhiteXIII. (Some humor, adventure and, of course, romance!)

Dark Hearts is another one mentioned (I'm sure you can figure which...) and it is written by MangaMaid4545. (Romance and adventure heavily apply.)

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Knowledge and a Chateau Romani

Oh, man. I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry we didn't get this up in what XII called a month, but it was all her fault. She claims that the number 7 is evil to her, but if you want to blame someone , blame her. because it was all her. i offered to help, but noooooooooooo...

I'm just kidding, XII. I lurv you! :P

so, kick back and enjoy the chapter that took forever.

and again, I AM SOOOO SORRY!

* * *

Chapter 7

Knowledge and a Chateau Romani

Zelda's eyes flitted open slowly. Her mind spun as it tried to make sense of what had just happened. Heavy breathes came to her ears and she instantly sat up. Not too far away, Link was standing with his hands on his knees for support. Sweat trickled down his unusually pale skin. He looked at her briefly before instantly standing to his full height and giving a small grin.

"Hey, how-?"

"How did you do that?" Zelda asked, jumping to her feet, her hair flying madly.

He gave her a confused look. "Do what?"

"Don't give me that," Zelda snapped. She gestured to the cafeteria. "Why does it look normal?" And, indeed, the scratches and broken tables were all gone. Everything was as it had been earlier in the day, even with the same tables. The floor was still wet from the mopping that had been done recently. She glanced at the clock. It read to be 5 o'clock on the dot… The janitors had mopped this place up at the end of the day (school ended at 2:30 PM)… It should be bone dry after two hours. So why was it still wet? Zelda's attention snapped back to the blond-haired boy.

He stood silently. His eyes held a firm glint as his eyes were locked on to Zelda, who gulped. She could almost see the thoughts swirling through his head. He had been caught and she knew he knew it. Still, he hesitated.

"Tell me what's going on," Zelda demanded, feeling small amounts of panic rise in her body. This wasn't possible. None of this made any sense. Suddenly, the words she had uttered before passing out crossed her mind once again. "Hero of Ti-"

He reached out suddenly and silenced her. Link put his pointer finger to his lips and whispered, "Do you want every monster boss in the school hearing you and rush to finish the job? No? I didn't think so. I'm going to let you go and you need to be quiet. Understand?"

Zelda nodded slowly and Link removed his hand from her mouth. "You're the Hero of Time," she said dimly, her eyes dazed. "You're the Hero of Time," she said again, slightly louder.

Link frowned. Back to square one again. Didn't he just tell her to be quiet? "What are you talking about?" he asked quietly.

Zelda shook her head as she backed up. "Don't do that!" Zelda said, frustrated. "I know who you are and what you're doing here, so just come out and say it!" Link tried to shush her again, but Zelda wouldn't have it. "Say it!"

"Fine!" Link said. "I'm the Hero of Time! Are you happy?" he hissed.

Zelda stared at him, wide-eyed, and shook her head. "No! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Listen! This isn't the time or the place," Link hissed, looking around as the sound of footsteps reached his ears. Zelda glanced towards the door, alarmed by Link's sudden seriousness. "If they see me talking to you like this, then they're going to get suspicious and come after you even more."

"Who's after me?" Zelda asked as her heart began to jump into a fearful frenzy. "What are you talking about?"

Link shook his head as he began backing up. "Look, we'll talk later. You know how to contact me."

Zelda shook her head in a panic. "No I don't! I hardly even know you! How would I have your num-?"

"Just play the Song of Time," Link interrupted. He quickly hummed a few measures of notes. "That one. Your family taught you that, right?"

Zelda nodded as her brain frantically tried to understand what her music had to do with anything.

Link nodded firmly. "Good. Just act normally and you should be safe enough. Just go home." He slipped around the corner and out of Zelda's view.

"Normal?" Zelda wanted to shriek. How could she act normal when the transfer student, who she hardly knew, was supposedly some ancient hero that had died over a millennia aThat was not the definition of normal! "Wait!" she yelled as she ran around the corner where he had disappeared. She stopped, stunned to find herself alone in the cafeteria. Her heart hammered harder in her chest as she spun around, desperate for answers, but Link was long gone.

"Zelda-"

Zelda let out a shrill scream as she closed her eyes and swung her right arm wildly as she hid behind her left for protection. She felt something grab her wrist and she screamed louder.

"Babe, it's me!" a familiar voice came. Zelda's blue orbs opened fearfully, only to meet Ganondorf's oily smile. He grinned. "See? It's okay."

Zelda pulled her arm away quickly. "Wh-what are you doing here, Ganondorf?" she asked, hugging herself tightly.

Ganondorf shrugged. "I just saw you come down here and was wondering if something was… off."

"What? Oh, no! No! Of course not," Zelda said, backing up slightly. Ganondorf Dragmire was never this gentle. Something was going on and Zelda definitely didn't like the strange glimmer in his eye. "I… just forgot my…" she looked around, spotting a pencil on the ground, she stooped to pick it up. "This lovely… thing. And I got it!" she said, trying to calm herself down. She backed into the door and said, "Thanks for… worrying. Bye!" The door creaked slightly as it swung shut after her.

Ganondorf gave a small "oh" and waved with a small smile. When he could no longer hear Zelda's sneakers retreating down the hallway, his expression darkened. "That floating buffoon may actually have a point. But I won't let it happen. Zelda Altari will not find out the truth," he muttered. He turned and began to walk towards the exit that went outside. "She _cannot_ regain her memories."

…

Zelda's heartbeat finally began to slow to regular speed as she sped-walked through the empty school hallways. However, her eyes snagged on every patch of shadow as the ever-present chill stuck on her spine. Everything in the school looked normal; it was hard to believe that anything had happened. That she had been attacked by demon squirrels…

Zelda's steps slowly came to a halt. So many strange things had been going on and it was time she finally got her answers and Link, evidentially had them. She frowned as she resumed her walk towards the exit. Ever since he had arrived at the school, Zelda had known there was something different about him. Her mind thought back to that day in Magic when they had brushed hands and his striking blue eyes…

The Hylian girl shook her head violently at the thought. Why did she always do that? She sighed. Zelda was only lucky that Sheik and Venex weren't there to-"Oh, my gosh!" Zelda said, her eyes widening as she tore towards the band hallway. "I almost forgot!"

…

Midna was suddenly discovering the beauty that lay behind the head-banging sensation of rock music. The motion was very clearing to the mind. The only problems: she didn't have any rock music and, even if she did, no amount of head banging would ever get Sheik and Venex to cease their infernal headache-inducing racket.

"And by the time they find us, we're going to be dead corpses!" Venex said in horror.

"What if the squirrels come back?" Sheik asked. Both boys stopped in horror as they stared at the door entrance, wide-eyed. They looked briefly towards each other as they both broke out yelling.

"WILL YOU STOP IT?" Midna finally snapped, "Because if those squirrels don't come back to kill you, then I WILL!" The two boys looked at her, their hands clamped over the other's mouth. Midna sighed with satisfaction. "Good. Now, we need to get out of her so we can find Zelda. There's no way of knowing what's happened to her." The two boys' hands dropped.

"Not Zelda…" Venex whispered, "Not my little sister…"

Sheik's eyes looked firm in the dim light. "How are we going to get out of here, then?"

"Uh…" Midna stalled. Sheik and Venex were actually… human? "I don't know," she admitted, "But whatever we do, we gotta do it fast. Otherwise, your cousin's going to wind up as squirrel chow."

"Yeah. But… What's with the sudden attitude shift?" Sheik asked, his red eyes gleaming accusingly as the little light bulb flickered off, leaving the three teenagers standing in absolute darkness.

Midna's eyes widened, but quickly slanted defensively. "What's that supposed to mean, Sheikah boy?"

"You're hiding something," Sheik said simply. "Who are you really and what are you doing here?"

"Don't eat Zelda, squirrels! She doesn't taste good! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Venex yelled, banging on the door. However, the Sheikah and Twili paid no mind to him.

Midna felt her mouth go dry. How had the idiotic Sheikah suddenly turned serious just at the moment when she could not avoid answering? There was no way she could get out with these two goofballs hanging around. If she used her magic, they could wind up getting hurt and she didn't have enough room to pound on the door by herself. She sighed, she had to tell them the truth. _'Zelda Altari_,' she thought in annoyance, _'You had better thank me for this someday._' However, before Midna could speak again, the sound of clinking and clomping footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door.

The two who were speaking froze, along with Venex. They stared at the door, breath frozen in their lungs. Midna's eyes narrowed, this was their chance. And whatever was on the other side was about to get a world full of Midna's I've-Been-Locked-Up-In-A-Closet-With-Two-Dorks-For-Too-Long-And-I'm-Taking-It-Out-On-You rage.

There was another clink as the sound of metal rang through the door's lock. This was quickly followed by a metallic click. Midna tensed, ready to pounce out the door and maul whatever lay beyond. However, before whatever was on the other side could make another move, Venex barreled out of the door screaming, "COME GET ME, SQUIRRELS! LEAVE MY BABY SISTER AL-ZELDA!"

Midna stepped out in slight confusion only to see the red-haired Hylian hugging the living daylights out of the younger Altari sibling. A blur whisked past Midna and, soon, there was a Zelda sandwich on the hallway floor.

"YOU LIVED!" Venex yelled. He pushed himself away from his sister quickly and gave her a firm look-over. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Do you have any peanuts?"

"Peanuts?" Zelda asked, looking confused and slightly annoyed. But she still seemed relieved that her relatives were in one piece and that Midna appeared to be somewhat sane.

Sheik said, "I told you to keep them on you for good luck!"

"To get rid of the squirrels," Venex said, laughing like his typical Venex self.

"Of course I did," Zelda said with a shrug. Unknown by the others, her mind was still screaming Link's warning, '_Just act normal._'

Midna's eyes narrowed slightly. _He_ had been involved again. And, as it appeared, Zelda was suffering from mild shock. She must have found out.

Zelda looked up at her 'not-a-friend' with slight confusion. "You okay, Midna?" she asked.

The said Twili shrugged. "Only as sane as a person can be after being locked up with these two idiots," she said, gesturing to Sheik and Venex.

"Thank you!" Venex said.

Sheik nodded affirmatively "Yes. It was very nice to get to know you better, Midna." The serious look was still there, it was just buried under a load of idiocy. Midna could feel it.

Zelda smiled. "Well, isn't that nice. Let's get home. Okay, guys?"

Venex nodded, finally releasing his sister and jumping to his feet. "Yeah! All this talk about nuts has made me hungry. Let's get home and get some chow, in honor that Zelda was not food for squirrels today!"

"Hooray!" Sheik exclaimed, following suit. Quickly, the two boys raced down the hallway and out to the car.

Zelda was about to turn to Midna to offer her a ride home, or to at least call a taxi, when the Twili walked past her and said, "Come on. Or else they'll break the car and we'll never get food."

Zelda, slightly taken aback by Midna's agreement to go with her family, nodded quietly before running out of the school and to her car. If only that day had been a normal one, but, even with the sun shining and the pigeons preening, Zelda knew it was normal.

…

"YOU WHAT?" a voice screeched at a lean figure as it leaned against the opposing wall in annoyance before turning back to the shelf before it and resuming its activities. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOT!"

"There wasn't a way out of it," he said simply with a shrug. "Besides, it's not like I could hide the truth forever, Koume. Zelda would find out eventually and we need her on our side no matter what way you look at it."

The tiny witch lady fumed, her head of flames flickering slightly higher with her annoyance. "But you're just going to TELL her? It took her forty thousand words just to figure out who in the world you are, Link! That's SIX WHOLE CHAPTERS!"

Link paused and turned to her with a perplexed expression. "What in the world are you going on about, Koume?"

"Ugh! Never mind!" she growled, waving her hand in frustration. "So you're going to tell her the truth."

"Yes," Link affirmed as he placed yet another book on the shelf before him.

"All of it?"

The Hero paused, the weight of the book he held dragging his arm down to his side.

Seeing this, Koume continued, "Ah. Having second thoughts now, are we, boy?" Link didn't move. Koume grinned. "What? Do you not want to hasten her to her death just yet? Or is _that_ still on your mind? You can't take every word the Goddesses say with a grand assault."

"You know it's true too, Koume. You can feel it. There's no point in denying it."

Koume, for once, fell silent.

Link felt the air shift and his stomach felt a tugging sensation as a sweet, ancient melody rang to his ears. "I know what I have to do, so don't get in my way," Link muttered. He set down the rest of the books he had been holding and headed towards the door. Before too long, he had combined the magic of the music with his own and teleported away, leaving Koume lost in thought.

…

After making sure that Sheik and Venex were distracted by the dinner that Mrs. Altari had fixed for them, Zelda slipped out the front door, Ocarina in hand. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed answers. Zelda was going to meet Link.

The tingling sensation hadn't left Zelda since her encounter with the squirrels that day. She stopped and looked around. Her eyes darted to every dark corner she could find on her street as she looked for the source of the sensation. There was nothing there. She shook her head and muttered, "Just act normally, Zel."

Zelda turned her attention back to the problem at hand. How was she supposed to find Link exactly? She looked at the gleaming blue Ocarina in confusion. He said to play the Song of Time, but… How exactly was he supposed to hear her if he wasn't nearby? And how did playing a song count as a calling card anyways?

She shook her head again as she headed towards the town, the place where most teens hung out at six pm on a Friday night. Now that seemed a more likely bet to find the allusive blond. The sound of crunching leaves reached her ears as she pressed through the little town park and her breath branched out before her in the chilling air. She pulled her coat closer to her as she entered the main city, leaving the suburbs behind. She glanced down at her wrist watch. It was six o'clock.

The feeling in the back of her neck spiked and, without another moment's hesitation, she pushed her way into the large crowd.

A single glowing red eye narrowed as it watched its prey leave. Zelda would not escape its sights; it had a job to fulfill. Wind and leaves swirled around it until a large, broad figure had been formed beneath a brown trench coat and followed Zelda into the fray of people.

…

The city lights were beginning to come on and people of all ages and races were swarming the cracked sidewalks as they jostled around, searching for stores or some other form of entertainment.

Even though Zelda was surrounded by people, the feeling still didn't go away. Trying to ignore it, she looked amongst the crowd, searching for the familiar yellow mess that was Link's hair. However, she didn't see it.

She sighed in defeat as she brought the Ocarina up to her lips. She felt stupid playing it in the middle of the street, but… she had to try something… She played the first couple notes and quickly brought them down to a _piano _as she was getting a couple weird looks from strangers. One guy threw a red rupee at her as he went. Still there was no sign of Link.

Her face turned hot as she muttered, "Well that worked brilliantly." She continued walking, but quickly sped up as the dark feeling strengthened. Something was nearby and it was only getting closer.

She looked covertly behind to her to see a large, burly man in a trench coat, hat and sunglasses following her.

Zelda was jostled slightly as she fought her way to move quicker through the crowd trying not to be highly noticed. Just as she was passing by a darkened alley, a hand shot out, wrapping around her waist while the other covered her mouth, stifling her screams.

"Shh…" whispered a voice.

Zelda obediently fell silent. The man in the trench coat walked past the alley's entrance and stopped for a moment. He looked down the unlit path for a moment before moving on with the crowd.

Apparently Zelda had been holding her breath as she let out a low sigh of relief, the dark presence fading in the back of her mind.

The hands released her slowly as the voice apologized. "Sorry for the theatrics, but I knew he'd have you followed here."

Zelda turned to see Link gazing intently out of the alley's entrance. His blue eyes were still firm as they turned back to her.

"You had to grab me from behind and into a dark alleyway?" she asked incredulously, slight anger starting to build.

He smiled rather sheepishly. "Sorry. But, like I said, I thought you were going to be followed. And, as we just saw, you were… And I really don't get the whole trench coat disguise… It only makes them stand out more…" he muttered as he poked his head around the alley's bend and looked at the trench coat guy.

Zelda followed suit and nodded. The trench coat was definitely what got him noticed by her. "But still," she said. "Did you really have to pull me off to the side like that? I thought you were a stalker or something."

Link shrugged and muttered, "Sorry." His head again glanced around the side of the alleyway before he turned and offered Zelda his hand.

She gave his hand a confused look. After a few moments of hesitation, she reached her own hand out and grasped his.

Feeling that she had accepted the gesture, Link started out into the massive crowd, leaving Zelda little choice but to follow. The crowd pushed them around town for a little bit before Link pulled Zelda into a little café with the name The Milk Bar.

A girl, who appeared to be around their age, seated Link and Zelda somewhere near the back of the restaurant. She handed them two menus and left them to make up their minds.

Zelda wondered briefly why they had come to a restaurant of all places. She quickly shook her head as she remembered why she had agreed to meet with the stranger before anyways. She took a deep breath, looked Link in the eye and asked, "So, if you're really the Hero of Time, why are you here?

"To do my job," he answered simply, looking at Zelda evenly. "To protect you."

Zelda paused. "Why me? I'm just a high school student-"

"Who is constantly followed by monsters of every kind," Link interjected. "Have you ever wondered why they followed you and left everyone else alone?"

Zelda nodded in stunned silence. How did he know that?

"They single you out because you are of royal descent to the first Princess Zelda of Hyrule."

"But I thought she never married…"

"She didn't," he confirmed, sounding slightly impatient.

Zelda's brow furrowed. "Then how would I be a descendant of hers?"

Link shook his head. "I didn't mean that you were literally of her descent." Zelda was still confused and it must have shown because Link continued, "You are a descendant of her brother, Prince Terrick, the king of Hyrule a thousand years ago."

"Okay…" Zelda said slowly. "I already knew that, though. My mom is huge on family history."

"I'm aware," Link said.

"But if I'm not a descendant, then why would they…" Realization hit Zelda full force as she looked at her right hand, which was glowing slightly, along with the one on Link's left hand. "Is it…?"

Link nodded. "Your Triforce is a mark of Princess Zelda's. It marks you as the next Zelda down the line of your family. It's because of that mark that those monsters seek you out. You're a threat to them because, along with the gift of the Oracles, you bear some of the Princess' powers."

"Powers? Like what?"

"Have you made up your mind yet, Link?" asked the woman as she came back to stand at their table.

Zelda instantly jumped back, her eyes gluing themselves to t he menu in an attempt to look semi-normal. The waitress hardly paid any mind to Zelda as she looked at Link expectantly.

"The Chateau Romani milkshake, please," Link said evenly.

The girl grinned flirtatiously at him as she wrote down his order in large, slow loops. She then turned to Zelda, a slightly pained expression on her face. "And for you?" she asked dully.

Zelda felt her anger spike, but she smiled politely as she answered, "The same."

The waitress' eyes immediately went back to Link as she said, "I'll be right back."

Zelda glared at the girl's retreating back. How dare she flirt with Link like that so disgracefully! Besides, he was _way_ too old for her. A thousand years too old! And-… Zelda suddenly stopped her mental, stormy rage. '_Why am I getting so worked up over this?_'

"Zelda?" Link pressed after a few moments of silence.

The said Hylian girl turned back to Link, surprised. "What?"

"Questions?"

"Oh, right." The annoying waitress ordeal would have to wait for later… "What powers, exactly?" Something to turn obnoxious females to stone, perhaps?

"Abilities such as the Princess' magical capabilities, being blessed by the Goddess… her knowledge…"

Zelda's brow furrowed. "Knowledge? Why would they be so concerned about that?"

Link paused before looking up at Zelda, his blue eyes burrowing into her violet ones. "Because the knowledge of your previous predecessors holds the answers to defeating the King of Evil once and for all. Monsters seek you out because their master is afraid of finally meeting his end."

Zelda felt her breath catch. "So… If they want their master to survive to take over the world and stuff… Why haven't they killed me yet? It's feels as if they've been following me for as long as I can remember…"

Link hesitated slightly. "They want you to join their team, so to speak."

"Join their team?" Zelda repeated incredulously. "Why in the world would I do that? And how would I even get that's what they wanted if all they've ever done is threaten me?"

"Well… their leader has been trying his own methods," Link said slowly, carefully watching Zelda's expression.

"And who would their leader be, exactly?" Zelda asked quietly.

Link suddenly broke eye contact and he suddenly became interested in the wooden table beneath his fingers. Zelda felt a small surge of impatience overtake her. He had promised to give her answers, why was he holding back? If she was really in a life or death situation, then why should he be silent?

She wasn't sure where the words came from, nor could she stop them, but she could feel power radiating from her voice as she demanded, "Hero, I order you to give me my answers." Zelda felt her heart sink slightly as she noted Link's head pop up from the table to give her a rather startled and, if she wasn't mistaken, a somewhat hurt look.

"Here's your milkshakes," the waitress said, plodding the heavy glasses onto their table. However, there was only one. Zelda couldn't help but feel that she had forgotten about her on purpose.

Link gave a vague nod as he accepted a couple straws from her before waving her off. He remained silent even as she left. Before Zelda could open her mouth to apologize for her out of line behavior, Link whispered, "Ganondorf Dragmire."

Zelda felt her mouth go dry. She couldn't have heard him right. Sure, Ganondorf was a creep and an idiot, but King of Evil? Was he really worthy of such a dreadful title? He was, after all, only a Junior in high school, just as she was. But… Link had said that the monsters' master had tried his own tactics… His flirting? If one could even call it that. Zelda shook her head, but the expression on Link's face told her that she was correct.

"So… Ganondorf… the King of Evil has been trying to seduce me to his side?" she summed up slowly.

Link nodded silently.

"But how is that possible? I mean, the King of Evil was defeated-"

"A thousand years ago by Princess Zelda and the Hero of Time?" Link finished. He scoffed bitterly. "Yeah. History likes to sugar coat the Final War a little too much." His gaze came up to meet hers firmly and, sensing her question continued.

"During the Final Battle that your history books love so much, Princess Zelda and myself took on the King of Evil in one last desperate battle for Hyrule. And, to make a long story short, yes, we were able to defeat him, but the Princess sacrificed her life to do so. And even that wasn't enough.

"Before either of us could truly strike a killing blow, he cast a spell that guaranteed his return. It's what I believe the ages have come to call Reincarnation. But, when he comes back, he has all the previous knowledge of his previous lives. The Princess was caught in part of that spell, but… only the knowledge that she had gained continues on…

"So, for the last millennium, he and I have been fighting in an attempt to end the battle that we started all those years ago. Each time there usually was a large scale war that has also wound up in your historical texts.

"Along with the assistance of your predecessors, I was able to suppress Ganondorf and send him back to a younger stage in life. But we have never been able to finish him off once and for all… It's that information that his minions fear, it's that information they want at their disposal. And they'll stop at nothing to get it."

"But I had thought that you and the Princess simply vanished after defeating…" Zelda trailed off as Link shook his head.

"If only things were that simple," he muttered.

The chair that Zelda was sitting in wasn't so hard and uninviting any more. Her mind was too busy whirling around in circles at the amount of dizzying information she had just received. Was she even awake? How did she know that all of this wasn't a dream? Her Triforce suddenly acted up, burning in reassurance that Link's words were true. She inhaled sharply as her mind made a touch down on Hyrule again.

Simply synopsis of the information: Ganondorf, the guy who had been trying to flirt with her for her entire life, was a psychotic thousand year old guy who wanted her brain and to murder the Hero of Time, who was actually a thousand-year old teenager.

Lovely. Whoever had said that Zelda's generation had it easy… Well, she had decided that whenever she met the guy, she'd bop him in the nose and show him just how wrong he really was.

"So…" Zelda started again, slowly. "If both Ganondorf and… Zelda, the Princess, were caught in his spell… How are you still here? I don't mean to sound ungrateful or anything, but… How is it that you've been around for a thousand years?"

"I think that's another set of answers for another night… Princess." Zelda felt her face flush red as he called her by that title. "In the meantime…" Link quickly grabbed the straws he had accepted from the waitress and handed one to Zelda. "We need to eat this monstrous mound of sugar before it makes a mess."

Zelda had almost forgotten about the ice cream. It had melted quite a bit during their conversation and it looked rather pathetic in its neglected state, but it was still delicious regardless.

Her eyes flitted up to watch Link, who was sipping the same milkshake through his own straw at the other end of the table. His brow was furrowed slightly and the corners of his mouth sagged. In the dark light, Zelda could almost believe that he was a thousand years old. He had borne the weight, dreams and fate of the world on his shoulders for hundreds of years on end… Zelda had so many questions to ask him, but she didn't dare exercise her royal authority over him again. She'd just have to ask him later.

But, at that moment in time, she would just enjoy sharing a Chateau Romani with her thousand year old guardian. Images of the two of them flitted across her mind, but those were quickly drowned in the events of the evening.

* * *

*duhn duhn duuuuuuuuuuuuhn* okay! now that we know who Link is...um...yeah. we'll see where it goes. And who would've thunk Ganondork was the evil villan? Hmmm...not like he's ever the villan, nooooo.

anyway, leave a review and I will be eternally grateful. and, just to make it fun, becasue of the title, leave your favorite kind of ice cream! just for fun. YAY!


	8. AN: The Fate of Hyrule Lies with you!

**O Spastic One: **Okay… um… How to put this…?

**WhiteXIII:** I'll speech. :) For the last bit, we have been contemplating revising this story and making it better (i.e: faster plot line, better character development, hopefully, and… yeah).

**O Spastic One:** But since it's gotten more attention as of late, we wanted to ask what you guys would want. There are two options.

_One_: Keep going as the way it is and hope it ends at some point… :) Maybe…

**WhiteXIII:** Or _Two:_ Revamp it in hopes of a better story overall. So, not as many obvious twists and overall improved goodness.

**O Spastic One:** We would still have your favorite scenes (they'd be more likely to survive if you told us what you liked…).

**WhiteXIII:** We thought it'd turn out better if we did that (revamp story), but, again, we wanted to get your opinions on this idea as this the revamp is the way we're kinda leaning right now...

**O Spastic One:** So… REVIEW! :) If you don't… Then we'll either revamp it, put it on hiatus, etc.

SO TELL US WHAT YOU WANT OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!

**XIII:** What consequences, Spzz, wait…

**Spzz:** REVIEW!

A/N: It will basically be the same exact story (n stuff. The events will be swapped around so it'll make more sense and have a better set up overall), just faster and more awesome. Nobody panic. Just review. :)


	9. AN: Decision

**O Spastic One:** YAY! We finally got the revamp going! After forever… Yeah…

**WhiteXIII:** Hooray! Now you can finally read the thing that always takes forever!

**O Spastic One: **My ear itches.

**WhiteXIII:** Um… Spazzy… Aren't you going to tell them the news?

**O Spastic One:** News? What news?

**WhiteXIII:** *slaps forehead* We rehearsed this, remember?

**Spazzy:** … Oh, yeah! *laughs crazically* I remember now! … What was it again?

**WhiteXIII:** *sighs* Spazzy, you're ridiculous.

**Spazzy:** I know! … My knee itches!

**WhiteXIII:** Okay. So, the revamp of this fic is finally going up… Today!

**Spazzy:** I like it when we write… *suddenly solemn* But, I have decided that the custody of this fic shall now shift… XIII, I leave this to you. Take good care of our ficcie.

**WhiteXIII:** Um… Okay. :) So, yes. The revamped version is under my pen name now. And is under the title "Requiem of Time." I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Spazzy:** Oh, and if you guys don't like the revamp as well, sorry! We felt it was for the best for the fic. Please refrain from flames and enjoy the new ride.

**WhiteXIII:** Thanks for your patience! You guys rock!


End file.
